Reactivación de la locura
by AKUHA RIKUDOU
Summary: Un chico amable, un chico inofensivo, un chico tonto que soñaba con ser un Héroe, eso es lo que todos que lo conocían y el mismo pensaban. Pero él era algo más, nadie estaría preparado para afrontar la locura que duerme dentro de él.


**Descargó de responsabilidad:**

 **No me pertenece RWBY, ni Deadpool o cualquier otra serie mencionada.**

 **Despertar de la locura:**

Remmant una tierra en donde habitan los humanos junto con otra especie llamada faunos, estos son parecidos a los humanos pero con una extremidad de algún animal.

Tanto humanos y faunos convivieron en paz, unos con el otro por un tiempo. Pero como era de esperarse surgieron los conflictos entre las dos especies, como los humanos empezaron a considerar a los faunos como seres inferiores.

Fue en medio de ese conflicto en lo que surgió una nueva amenaza, para todos en conjunto.

 **Los Grimm.**

Criaturas sin almas con el único objetivo de asesinar tanto a humanos y faunos, estas criaturas casi llevaron a las dos especies a la extinción.

...

...

...

Pero ya todos sabemos que sobrevivieron gracias al descubrimiento del polvo y el aura, así que avancemos a los tiempos actuales.

Hoy estamos en la ciudad de Vale, donde se está llevando la Feria Vytal, donde los estudiantes de las cuatro mejores escuelas para cazadores compiten, para conmemorar la paz entre los cuatro reinos.

Un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules, llevaba puesto un pantalón largo azul, una sudadera negra con las mangas dobladas con una armadura de pecho, se veía caminando rumbo a una aéreo-nave para ir al gran estadio flotante, donde su pareja y compañera de equipo lucharía las semi-finales.

Este chico no era otro que Jaune Arc, un estudiante que ingresó ilegalmente a beacon, con el propósito de convertirse en un cazador, gente que lucha contra los grimm para salvar a la personas, en cierto sentido son héroes.

Desde que leyó los libros de historia de su familia donde descubrió que los Arco en cada generación han sido cazadores, hasta donde lucharon en las guerras antiguas, un legado de grandes héroes, y desde ese momento quiso convertirse en uno.

Pero sus padres no querían que se convirtiera en un cazador, siempre insistiendo que se haga cargo de su negocio familiar en la agricultura, aún si ellos todavía son cazadores activos.

Siempre se sintió traicionado de que no lo apoyarán en su sueño, cuando cinco de sus hermanas mayores ya son cazadoras y dos de las menores de 11 años, las entrenan ellos mismos, pero nunca los desafío ya que cada vez que sacaba el tema, era sutil pero podía ver un gran miedo en los ojos de sus padres.

Como que si no quisieran que él se haga daño, aterrados de que algo horrible pase.

Pero aún con eso se deprimía al ver como sus padres entrenaban a sus hermanas menores y no a él... Bueno tal vez lo hicieron en el pasado pero no lo recuerda.

Una cosa que sus amigos no saben, es que él perdió la memoria a los doce años, sus padres dicen que fue atacado por un grimm, tal vez esa es la razón por la que no quieren entrenarlo. Pero volviendo al tema su infancia es una pizarra en blanco, no recuerda nada de los doce años para atrás.

En fin! Al final se harto de sentirse como un inútil, así que falsificó sus papeles para entrar en la mayor Academia de cazadores: Beacon.

Una decisión tonta, pero nunca se arrepentiría de ella ya que aún que fue difícil al principio, los amigos que hizo aquí lo ayudaron a seguir adelante, unas amistades que durarían para toda la vida en palabras de su mejor amiga, la famosa Pyrrha Nikos.

En la mención de ella, se acordó de lo de ayer, su pareja se veía muy decaída, incluso esta mañana se fue del cuarto de equipo sin decirles a nadie, sus de más compañeros no se preocuparon pensando que estaba emocionada por el partido.

"Hey Jaune por aquí!"

Hablando del diablo.

Volteo haber a los otros integrantes del equipo: JNPR, una chica energética de pelo naranja la cual estaba saltando en felicidad mientras le agitaba la mano. A su lado había un chico de apariencia relajada de cabello negro con un mechó de pelo rosa.

"Hey, Nora, Ren, parecen estar emocionados... Bueno sólo Nora", saludo Jaune acercándose a sus dos amigos.

Ren cabeceó con tranquilidad, mientras Nora comenzó a bailar de felicidad.

"¡Estoy muy emocionada, ya quiero que empiece la pelea, espero que Pyrrha le rompa las piernas a la otra chica. No como Yang le hizo al otro equipo, sino como patearle el trasero, pero eso es seguro ya que nadie le puede ganar a Pyrrha..." Nora siguió hablando y hablando.

Jaune la desconecto cuando mencionó a Yang, recordó como el equipo de su primera amiga fue descalificada, esperaba que se encuentren bien.

"¡Chicos!"

Voltearon haber al equipo RWBY acercándose, sólo que sin la Y. Aún que se alegraba de que se sintieran lo suficientemente bien, para apoyar a Pyrrha.

"Hola chicas, ¿Yang no pudo venir?", preguntó Jaune lo más amable que pudo.

"Mi hermana no... Se sentía con ánimos de venir", dijo Ruby cabizbajo, la líder del equipo parecía estar muy preocupada por su hermana.

"Ella sólo necesita tiempo", respondió Blake con calma, la fauno de pelo negro. También preocupada por su pareja y amiga.

"Vamos, la aéreo-nave esta por despegar", dijo Weiss deforma molesta por no poder ayudar a su compañera de equipo.

Todos asintieron y se subieron a la nave, como esta despegó rumbo al estadio.

Nadie dijo nada, incluso Nora que aún sonreía con optimismo, entendía que nadie estaba de humor para hablar. En ese momento en una de las ventanas se activó una pantalla holográfica mostrando las noticias.

[... Todos están emocionados por ver la pelea de la cuatro veces campeona Pyrrha Nikos contra Penny la cual da esperanza a los aficionados de que de una buena pelea a la chica invisible!], dijo la comentarista.

Luego la imagen cambio mostrando un dibujo de una máscara roja con negro alrededor de los ojos blancos.

Jaune no sabe por qué, pero esa máscara le da una cierta sensación de nostalgia.

[En otra noticias, después de cinco años de inactividad, los gobiernos han declarado al hombre más peligroso de la historia como oficialmente muerto! Estoy segura que no sólo yo, si no todas las personas de Remmant están festejando esa noticia!] grito la comentarista demasiado feliz.

[Voy a repetir, **Deadpool esta muerto!** ]

Jaune no entendía porque la muerte de esa persona están especial, miró como todos sus amigos sonreían con alivió y felicidad, su estado de ánimo parecía haber se elevado por esta noticia. No sólo ellos, si no los de más pasajeros parecían festejar la muerte de ese tal **Deadpool.**

"Al fin! Confirmaron la muerte de ese demonio", dijo Weiss con demasiada satisfacción.

Blake y Ren sólo asintieron, pero nunca los había visto a los dos con una sonrisa verdadera en sus rostros.

"¡Yahooo, ahora sólo nos tenemos que preocupar por los grimm!", grito Nora con excitación.

Ruby también estaba sonriendo, pero vio como ella apretaba las barandillas de Seguridad con fuerza y por un segundo sintió de ella un sentimiento de tristeza.

Al ser el único fuera del bucle, decidió preguntar.

"¿Quién es **Deadpool**?"

...

No sólo sus amigos lo voltearon a ver, sino también las demás personas en la aéreo-nave, lo miraron como si fuera él mayor ignorante que hay... Bueno, ahora se sentía mal.

Weiss fue la primera en salir de su expresión de desconcierto, para mirarlo con la misma cara de exasperación que usaba cuando rechazo todas sus propuestas de amor.

"¡Una cosa es no conocer a Pyrrha en nuestro primer encuentro, pero otra es no saber del mayor genocida de la historia, ¿vivías en una cueva o sólo eres estúpido?!", grito la chica de pelo blanco con irá, aún que se notaba en su voz que su furia no se dirigida a él.

Jaune se desánimo ante las palabras ofensivas, pero como un caballero nunca levantaría la mano contra una mujer (más con una que puede patearle el trasero), así que sólo dijo sus razones.

"Perdona pero realmente estoy desconectado de esas cosas ya que mi familia vive lejos de las ciudades, además de que mis padres por alguna extraña razón, no me dejaban ver las noticias, ni leer el periódico", explicó el joven de ojos azules.

La chica de pelo blanco parecía que diría otra cosa, pero Ruby y Nora se interpusieron.

"Ya Weiss, no es culpa de Jaune de no saber de... Deadpool", la chica de pelo negro con puntas rojas, intentó calmar a su pareja.

"Si! Apuesto que mucha gente no conoce a ese loco!", Nora defendió a su líder.

La chica de pelo blanco, suspiro cruzando los brazos y voltear a otra dirección.

"Todavía falta para llegar, por lo que podemos informar a Jaune, antes de que lleguemos al estadio", propuso Ren de forma tranquila, ganando un gesto agradecido de su líder de equipo.

Todos guardaron silencio, mientras que weiss puso sus manos en la barandilla, en un acuerdo silencio ella fue la que comenzó a narrar.

"Deadpool era considerado junto a los grimm como la mayor amenaza contra la humanidad, él mataba de la manera más enferma y brutal a todos los que se interponían en su camino, sólo dejando una estela de destrucción comparable al ataque de un ejército de grimm. Decenas de cazadores y cazadoras con años de experiencia fueron contratados para acabar con él... Pero todos acabaron muertos con alguna parte de su cuerpo mutilada o con un montos de agujeros de balas, como si sus auras no les hubieran servido de nada", explicó Weiss sombriamente.

Blake tomó la palabra apretando un libro que sacó de sabe donde. "No sólo mata humanos, sino también a los faunos, cuando el colmillo blanco, apenas estaba recurriendo a la violencia, intentaron contactarlo, pero al poco tiempo cajas de regalos aparecieron en el interior de la base, y en su interior estaban las cabezas de los faunos que enviaron a buscarlo... Todos ellos eran mis amigos."

El aire se hizo más pesado después de esa declaración, pero Ruby intento levantar el ánimo a todos.

"Pero ya no hay nada de que preocuparse, se confirmó que Deadpool ahorra esta muerto", dijo la líder del equipo RWBY.

Como era de esperar todos volvieron a un estado más relajado al recordar eso. Ya nadie tendría que sufrir por ese lunático.

Todos excepto Jaune, quien seguía viendo la imagen de cuerpo completo de ese tipo, la comentarista asegurando que era un enano, pero él estaba seguro que era un niño.

Pero no sabe porque.

Al final se dio por vencido bajando de la nave, agradeciendo a Oum por las medicinas contra mareos.

Cuando la nave aterrizó en el estadio, todos se bajaron a excepción de Weiss y Blake, las cuales dijeron que irían a las tiendas por aperitivos.

Les dijeron adiós y él junto con los demás fueron a buscar asientos en primera fila.

"¡Bien es hora de apoyar a Pyrrha!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Pyrrha, por favor reacciona!"

Jaune le gritó a su pareja, entrando en la arena de combate como un nevermore embistió la cúpula, destruyendo esta y entrar en el estadio para aterrizar con fuerza en la arena, ocasionando una fuerte ráfaga de viento la cual los lanzó al suelo a él y a Pyrrha.

Pero cuando el nevermore se preparaba para atacar, una mancha roja se estrelló contra el grimm cuervo sacándolo de equilibrio.

La Mancha roja salto del grimm y se paró en frente de ellos, revelando a Ruby empuñando una de las espadas de Penny. Pero la joven de ojos plateados no tenía su cara normal de inocencia sino una seria con mucha determinación. La muerte de Penny debió haberle afectado mucho, aún si era una androide.

Salió de sus pensamientos, al ver como el nevermore emprendió vuelo dando una vuelta por el estadio, tomando impulso para volverlos atacar, pero fue sometido al piso de la arena por los casilleros donde se guardan las armas de los estudiantes.

Vio como Ren y Nora junto con los demás equipos que combatieron aparecieron, trabajaron juntos y lograron decapitar al grimm asiendo que este se disolviera.

Aprovecho el momento para ir a su casillero y tomar su herencia familiar, una espada y un escudo llamados Crosea Mors. También tomó las armas de su pareja pelirroja las cuales estaban tiradas al lado suyo.

Tomó el escudo y la mecha-lanza, para luego dirigirse a Pyrrha, la cual se disculpaba con Ruby.

"Pero tu no tienes la culpa", dijo Ruby con seriedad.

"Ella tiene razón", dijo Jaune de acuerdo con Ruby. "La mujer que hablo en la pantalla, ellos son los verdaderos culpables, ahorra nosotros tenemos que salvar todas las vidas que podamos."

Le entregue sus armas, su pareja las tomo con recelo pero luego lo miró con determinación. Internamente dio un suspiro al ver que Pyrrha estaba más estable.

Pero ese alivió no le duró mucho, ya que por el rabillo de su ojo vio por pura coincidencia, a un francotirador miembro del colmillo blanco, apuntándole a su pareja. Sin ni siquiera pensarlo cubrió a su más cercana amiga.

-Puaff!-

"Argh!"

""Jaune!""

Nadie pudo intervenir, todo fue tan rápido. Vieron como el caballero rubio de un de repente se interpuso en el costado de la espartan, luego el sonido inconfundible de un disparo, miraron en la dirección de donde vino para ver cómo un fauno con una mascara blanca, se daba la fuga.

Pero el mal ya estaba hecho.

La misma Pyrrha no sabe que paso, un momento estaba mirando los hermosos ojos azules de su amor platónico, pero en el siguiente instante él se coloco a su lado, desde ahí su mundo se hizo pedazos.

Luego del disparo, el cuerpo de su líder/enamorado, calló pero al estar cerca de ella pudo atraparlo, colocando suavemente en el piso.

""Jaune!"", gritaron tanto ella como Ruby la cual se arrodillo a su lado.

Fue cuando sintió un líquido caliente que pasaba a través de la tela de sus guantes, levantó su mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda apoyaba la cabeza del rubio. Agrandó los ojos al ver su mano manchada de sangre.

Lentamente bajo su mirada, se escuchó un jadeo horrorizado tanto de ella y de Ruby al ver un agujero del tamaño de un puño en medio del pecho de Jaune, con grandes cantidades de sangre saliendo sin cesar, su aura no asiendo nada para detener la hemorragia por la gravedad del daño.

Pyrrha salió del shock, miró a los demás y grito. "¡Rápido traigan a un médico!", con pánico.

Al ver como nadie se movía volvió a gritar pero esta vez con irá. "¡Vamos no se queden ahí parados, vaya-!"

"P-pyrrha."

La esparda miró a Jaune, el cual tenía los ojos medio cerrados, con un poco de sangre bajando por su boca y viéndose más pálido por cada segundo.

"Aguanta Jaune, te llevaremos a un doctor y te pondrás bien!", dijo Pyrrha con desesperación la cual aumento cuando su líder negó ligeramente la cabeza.

"E-eesta b-bbien Pyrrha, incluso un idiota como yo sabe que no me queda mucho tiempo", dijo Jaune con un poco de humor, pero esto solo hizo que las lágrimas de la pelirroja caigan libremente por sus ojos.

El dolor que Jaune sentía era insoportable, pero dolía más ver a sus amigos en esa forma, Nora lloraba mientras era consolada por Ren, los demás estudiantes tenían un poco agachada la cabeza expresando sus respetos.

Pero fue la expresión de su mejor amiga y la de su primera amiga, la que le dolía más que el agujero en su pecho, quería consolarlas pero no había tiempo.

"Pyrrha, RR-Ruby tienen que salir de aquí", dijo Jaune tosiendo un poco de sangre.

Ruby quien se agarraba el cabello, no queriendo creer que perdía a dos de sus amigos en la misma noche sea real, sentía una extraña sensación en sus ojos, pero salió de ella al escuchar la petición del primer amigo que hizo en la Academia.

"No! Jaune, no te podemos dejar aquí!", grito Ruby con negación y lágrimas.

Jaune ya había esperado esa respuesta. "Ruby, todavía hay mucha gente que te necesita en este momento, a todos ustedes", dijo a los demás.

Después de eso vio que aún con lágrimas Rubí asintió armándose de valor, luego pasó su mirada a Pyrrha, la cual se miraba miserable.

El mismo se sorprendía que todavía no allá muerto, pero agradecerá cada segundo. "Pyrrha, puedes tomar a Crosea Mors y devolvérselos a mis padres y decirles que lo siento por tomarlo sin permiso?"

Pyrrha asintió tomando su espada y el escudo en forma de vaina, para ponerlos en su cadera. _"Que buena amiga"_ , pensó Jaune mirando la luna rota, ahora sólo tiene un arrepentimiento.

"~Suspiro~, A-aal final nunca me convertí en un Héroe, como se esperaba de un tipo como yo jejeje", río amargamente.

"¿Como que no eres un Héroe?" dijo Pyrrha llorando pero dándole esa sonrisa que sólo mostraba a él. "Me salvaste de ese disparo. Eres el héroe que salvo a la damisela en peligro."

Los ojos de Jaune se agrandaron un poco por eso, luego vio como Pyrrha se acercó a su rostro.

"Y los héroes consiguen una recompensa de la damisela."

Beso.

Su mejor amiga le dio un beso en los labios, metiendo su lengua sin importarle el sabor amargo de su sangre, para trasmitir todos sus sentimientos en ese primer y último beso entre ellos.

 _"Realmente soy un idiota",_ pensó Jaune al sólo darse cuenta en su lecho de muerte, de los sentimientos de la mujer más hermosa que estuvo siempre a su lado.

Cerró los ojos dejando este mundo, con los labios de su amada en los suyos.

Lo último que escuchó fue que gritaron su nombre.

El final de un Héroe.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Con Ozpin)

El director de Faro veía con impotencia, el como los grimm invadían la ciudad y el colmillo blanco atacaban a todos los civiles.

El sabe que todo esto no sólo es obra de la 'Reina', si no también de su Nemesis: **Salem.**

~Ring~Ring~

Su pergamino que no había dejado de llamar, tampoco ayudaba a su situación actual. Finalmente lo tomo y contesto.

"Ya era hora, Ozpin!"

El director reconoció la voz como Arturo Arco, el padre de Jaune. "Arturo este no es un buen momento, se que debes estar preocupado por tu hijo pero-"

"Corta el rollo Ozpin, escucha si algo malo le sucede a Jaune, se desatará una de las peores amenazas para Remmant."

Al escuchar el miedo en la voz de su viejo amigo, él sabía que debía ser una cosa muy importante. "¿Ha que te refieres?"

"Mira se que debía haberte dicho esto hace cinco años, pero pensé que sería mejor dejarlo en familia... Me equivoqué, ahora todos corremos peligro. La verdad es que Jaune es-"

"Arturo! Contesta!", grito Ozpin cuando se cortó la señal, suspirando guardo su pergamino, y siguió observando en los monitores como todo lo que protege se venía abajo, pero se repetía la últimas palabras del patriarca Arco.

" Jaune es... ¿Quien es?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Vista normal)

Volvemos al estadio donde una ves se llevaron los combates para simbolizar la paz, ahora sólo muestra las marcas de los combates por la supervivencia.

En un lugar en específico se ve una pila de casilleros, que si se fijan bien notarán que fueron acomodados de tal manera para ocultar algo.

Y ese algo es el cuerpo de Jaune Arco, igual como estaba antes, su ropa manchada de sangre y el agujero en el pecho.

Pero algo extraño empezó a ocurrir. El aura es conocida por proteger creando un tipo de escudó invisible y curar heridas de menor magnitud, pero nunca algo más que un simple corte.

No desde **El.**

Se puede ver cómo la herida causada por el francotirador, empezó a cerrarse sin ningún tipo de aura, sólo se regeneró como la herida de una persona normal, sólo que millones de veces más rápida.

Luego él joven que soñaba con ser un Héroe, movió ligeramente los dedos, después se sentó en el piso, para luego abrir los ojos los cuales seguían siendo azules, pero ya no tenían el brillo amable que tenían antes.

Ahora solo se podía apreciar de esos ojos azules, un abismos de locura sin fin, un ser que disfruta del sufrimiento ajeno y busca sólo llevar caos adon-

"Hey autor! Te puedes callar, apenas nos acabamos de despertar sin saber donde chingados nos encontramos, con un dolor de cabeza de puta madre y tu pésima gramática no lo hace mejor!"

(...)

"Hací esta mejor", dijo Jaune mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

 **[Es mejor que no se te vuelva costumbre interrumpir al autor, o como esperas que los lectores de fanfiction sepan lo que pasa en la historia.]**

"Oh! Son ustedes, ya me preguntaba donde estaban los primeros cinco segundos que llevo despierto", dijo a un cuadro de diálogo blanco él cual tenía una voz profunda que sólo el podía oír... Si está loco.

{¿Donde estábamos?, Te diré donde estuvimos! Todos estos cinco largos años estuvimos atrapados en ese basurero que llamas cabeza!}

"¿Pero no es donde siguen estando ahora?", Cuestionó a un cuadro de diálogo amarillo, el cual tenía una voz chillona.

{... Si! Pero ahora podemos ver el exterior y comunicarnos contigo, pendejo sabelo todo!}

"Bueno lo que sea, ahora sólo vamos a salir de esta prisión mal elaborada de casilleros", dijo el rubio.

...

...

"En cualquier momento vamos a salir de aquí!", grito mirando al cielo.

...

...

 **[Tal vez deberías pedirle disculpas al autor. Esto es un fanfiction por lo que prácticamente no podemos hacer nada, si él no lo escribe en su Huawei.]**

 **"** Bien! Lo siento por interrumpirte antes, ya no lo volveré hacer", dijo Jaune para luego murmurar. "Capullo."

Jaune se levantó del suelo, para luego patear un casillero enviándolo a volar unos metros.

 **[Se dice que los humanos sólo usan el 10% del potencial de su cuerpo, al tener un factor de curación roto, podemos usar más de ese potencial otorgándonos una gran cantidad de fuerza física. Algo así como el protagonista de Kore Wa Zombie Desuka?.]**

"¿Porque explicaste eso, junto con la clara referencia?", preguntó Jaune caminando por el estadio.

{¡Es para los lectores, no podemos sólo mostrar las habilidades que tenemos, sin por lo menos explicar como funcionan. Por muy sin sentido que sean!}

"Si van hacer eso tal vez también podían responder... ¡¿Donde vergas estoy?!", grito a todo pulmón mostrándolo a él solo en medio del estadio.

"¡¿Como chingados terminamos en un lugar pots-Apocaliptico como este o mejor dicho en un tipo de programa de Internet que parecía ser muy suave para que luego de un giro de trama extremó y demostrará ser más trágico de lo que los fans esperaban?!", despotricó él loco de cabello rubio.

Cerró los ojos y pensó. "Según yo, nos dirigimos a conseguir unas chimichangas, luego de haber hecho explotar ese burdel", abrió los ojos, enfocando la vista de lo que parecía ser un cuerpo desmembrado en medio del estadio.

 **[En primer lugar, no era un burdel, sino un convento, y detonaste una bomba porque las monjas se negaron a dar sus 'servicios' a un niño de 12 años. En segunda, sigue recordando.]**

"Mnnn", camino hacia el cuerpo. "Cuando caminaba por un área desolada, fui emboscado por seis putas rubias y un pendejo del mismo color de cabello, que decían ser mis parientes. Me enojé y empecé a disparar... Eso es todo, ¿ustedes saben que más pasó?"

{Sólo para que quede claro, nosotros íbamos ganando, pero la perra de mayor edad que las otras, nos inyectó algo en el cuello. Lo siguiente que sé, es que estoy atrapado en este departamento junto con este tipo que le gusta usar vestidos **[¿Que?, son bastante cómodos]** , por los últimos cinco años... Mierda!}

"Espera", Jaune se detuvo. "¿Como que cinco años, que estuve haciendo todo ese tiempo, no lo recuerdo?"

 **[Al parecer estuviste en coma y acabas de despertar con amnesia marca Wolverine... O desarrollaste un alter-ego, él cual estuvo viviendo por ti los últimos cinco años.]**

Jaunereanudó su camino al cuerpo femenino. "Las dos opciones son estúpidas, es obvio que el autor no quiso escribir toda esta mierda desde la primera temporada, por lo que sólo dejara esto como un oneshot... Pero si tengo que escoger me quedo con la segunda opción ya que es más creíble", término ahora parado junto al cuerpo femenino.

Jaune agarró un brazo cortado y lo inspeccionó, notando que la piel se sentía real, pero desecho la idea de que sea el miembro de un humano al ver los circuitos en las partes cortadas. Usando sus magníficas habilidades de deducción descubrió lo que este cuerpo es.

"¡Wooo!, si realmente estamos en el futuro, entonces las muñecas sexuales avanzaron mucho para que se vean tan reales!"

...

...

 **[Exactamente!]** {Exactamente!}

Jaune sonrió mientras tomaba la cabeza de Penny viendo que era bastante bonita.

"Con que su nombre es Penny, jeeee!"

 **[Una de las ventajas de estar lo suficientemente loco, como para romper la cuarta pared, es que siempre sabemos los nombres de la gente que tratamos, cuando el autor las introduce.]**

"Creo que me la quedaré, no debe de ser difícil repararla. Ahora mis noches serán más divertidas~", río sínica mientras le daba una larga lamida al cachete de Penny.

{Oh! Oh! También aprovecha para incrementarle los pechos a una copa C, le quedarían muy bien, jejeje!}

Luego tomó las demás partes del cuerpo de la androide, que por muy difícil que fuera de creer, desaparecía cuando las tocaba, hasta que sólo quedó la cabeza la cual también desapareció por arte de magia.

 **[Utilizando la lógica de los videojuegos RPG, tenemos nuestra propia dimensión de bolsillo, donde podemos almacenar un montón de objetos, ¿que tenemos en nuestro inventario? Aguarden y verán.]**

Jaune se palmeaba las manos, murmurando. "Espero que a los lectores no se enfaden, por toda esa explicación de mis poderes, sin especificar de donde las tengo."

Salió de sus delirios al oír a alguien corriendo hacia su ubicación, rápidamente... Entro en pánico buscando dónde esconderse.

{Ahí arriba en el cuarto de comentarista!}

Jaune miró el cuarto que estaba a 15 metros sobre él. Preparándose un suave resplandor lo envolvió, y en menos de un segundo ya no estaba en la arena del estadio.

...

...

"Hey por aquí!"

Desde la detrás de la ventana de comentarista, Jaune se encontraba sentado con los pies sobre la mesa, mientras saludaba a la audiencia.

 **[A diferencia del original Deadpool que usaba un aparato de alta tecnología para teletransportarse. Jaune tiene esta habilidad de forma natural, debido a los experimentos que sufrió con la energía mágica, que lo convirtieron en el hijo de puta que es hoy en día.]**

Miró al cuadro de diálogo blanco con molestia. "En serio, ¿cuanto tiempo vas a seguir explicando mis habilidades?!"

 **[Esta es la ultima, las demás cosas que hagas, sólo serán hechas utilizando las 'apariencias' anteriormente mencionadas y tu ingenio** (locura) **... No pongas palabras de más en nuestros diálogos autor, si sabes que somos los únicos que nos damos cuenta.]**

{Sheeee! Ya viene!}

Vieron desde el balcón, como una chica con capa roja y vestida de manera goht-loli, entraba en el estadio, miró alrededor hasta que vio el casillero que había pateado y se dirigió a el.

"¿Quien es la caperusita roja?", preguntó a las voces en su cabeza.

{Ni idea}

Vio como la rosita fresita, monto el casillero como este salió propulsado al cielo a gran velocidad.

"~silbido~,Esa chica si que tiene pelotas!", grito Jaune emocionado.

 **[Bueno... Considerando el movimiento arriesgado, el cual ignora todo sentido de auto-preservación, esa chica debe de ser la protagonista de la historia original.]**

 **"** Seguramentese fue a luchar contra un jefe o lo que sea. Al final no tiene nada que ver conmig-", se detuvo de repente al sentir algo, estrechando los ojos se transportó al techo del estadio.

Miró que a lo lejos en la dirección que voló la linda chica de rojo, un gran buque-volador de guerra volando sobre una ciudad que está siendo atacada por los grimm, además de un dragón un tipo muy raro de grimm que ha vivido durante milenios. Pero nada de eso le importó, sino que sólo se enfocó en la gran academia para cazadores, donde sintió un par de energías que conocía bastante bien.

Una gran sonrisa psicópata se extendió por su cara, mientras que sus ojos se llenaron de una extraña combinación de ira y alegría, sus labios se movieron pronunciado. "Doncellas."

 **[Al decir verdad, es la magia de la misma doncella, sólo que parece estar dividida.]**

{A quién le importa! Sólo debe de matar a esas dos perras de la manera más brutal y horrible que los lectores puedan imaginar!}

"Si, creo que es hora de que papi se una a la fiesta. Pero tengo que ir vestido para la ocasión... Música!", sacó un estéreo portátil y oprimió el botón de play.

 **Escuchar: Deadpool Rap.**

Se ve como la armadura, junto con la chaqueta y pantalones manchados de sangre volaban, seguido de unos bóxer de corazones antes de que fueran recuperados por una mano, se escucharon los sonidos de ropas deslizándose hasta que se acabó.

"Bien, estamos listos!"

 **Sonido de disco rayado.**

Ahí se puso Jaune con una sudadera roja y pantalones negros, con una máscara puesta, se vería bastante bien si solo... La ropa no estuviera rasgando por ser varias tallas más corta y la máscara sólo se la pudo meter hasta la nariz.

"Mnmm, nuestro traje se siente un poco más apretado de lo que recuerdo", dijo Jaune, estirándose ocasionándo que su traje se rompiera por completo y dejándolo sólo en bóxer.

{Te dije que han sido cinco años! Ya no eres un niño!}

Jaune para estar seguro, jaló el elástico de sus bóxer y miró su entre-pierna. "Ooooh! Esta mas grande y peludo, a las señoras seguro que les va a encantar!"

 **[~Suspiro~ Tan sólo saca el traje que habíamos hecho para este tipo de casos, como ser secuestrados por extraterrestre o accidentalmente que dar congelados en el refrigerador. Si ese traje que hicimos, con tela, cuero de grimm que no las ideamos para que no se desintegre y... Partes de nuestra piel.]**

 **"** Ha! Ese traje que se regenera junto conmigo, buena idea. ¡Bien den play a la música, gente!"

 **Reproducir nuevamente el Deadpool Rap.**

Se ve como se pone una chaqueta de cuero.

Luego como se pone unos guantes, apretando el puño un par de veces.

Después se subió la cremallera de un pantalón ajustado.

Se abrocho un cinturón con su símbolo, correas de munición y un par de fundas de pistolas.

Finalmente sacó un par de katanas y se las puso en la espalda en forma de X.

Ahora en pantalla completa se ve a Jaune vistiendo un apretado traje rojo con negro, un par de guantes negros, en su pecho están las correas que mantienen sus espadas y finalmente la máscara roja, con dos círculos negros que resaltaban los ojos blancos (traje de Deadpool 'The game', para xbox 360).

"Haaaa! Es bueno estar devuelta", dijo Jaune aliviado, antes de mirar a la nada. "Hey autor! Desde aquí refierete a mí como Deadpool, tienes que creerme será más emocionante para todos!"

Ahora Deadpool empezó a planear su próximo curso de acción, tendría que calcular todas la variables para lograr su objetivo.

"Bueno... Creo que sólo voy a esa nave de guerra con muchos Griffon, mato a los grimm y luego me abro camino hasta la torre, donde convenientemente estará la doncella", cabeceó satisfecho por el gran plan que se ocurrió.

 **[Hey, ¿esa no es la nave donde se dirigió la chica lolita gótica?]**

Deadpool sacó una bicicleta rosa de niña, y se subió en ella, oprimió un botón y un par de cohetes se desplegaron de la parte trasera. "Si, ¿Y?"

 **[Nada, sólo pregunte para que los lectores sepan a donde vamos, por si no era ya lo bastante obvio.]**

{Basta de hablar! Vamos a partirles el culo a balazos!}

"¡Vamos a rockear perras!"

La bicicleta con propulsores fácilmente alcanzó los 300 K/h, dejando una línea de fuego en el techo del estadio. Él mismo Deadpool se había despegado del asiento y sólo se sostenía del manubrio, aún cuando llegaron al final del estadio, la bicicleta siguió su camino por el aire, dirigiéndose al buque de guerra.

"¡Puedo volar!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Con Ruby, Neo y Romano)

La chica de capa roja, estaba en una muy mala situación, ella se encontraba colgando del silurio, con un montón de Griffons debajo de ella, lo único que la salvaba de ser devorada, era su querida 'Media Luna Rose', la cual sostenía para no caer.

Ella misma se pregunta, ¿como es que había ocurrido todo esto?

No sólo vio morir a su amiga Penny, sino también su primer amigo en Beacon, fue asesinado y fue más traumático al ver toda la sangre que salía de su grave herida.

Cuando Jaune murió, tanto ella como Pyrrha lloraron sin control, rogándole que despertara... Pero él ya se había ido.

Pero nadie pudo guardar luto al camarada caído, ya que más grimm atacaron, pero fueron puestos a raya por los profesores, los cuales les dijeron que ellos se encargaban de los grimm, por lo que ellos deberían irse.

La única que no hizo caso a la orden de los maestros, fue Pyrrha quien seguía acunando el cuerpo de Jaune, no queriendo separarse de él.

Al final sólo Ren y Nora pudieron convencerla de moverse, al poner unos casilleros al rededor de su líder caído, y asegurándole que vendrían por él cuando todo esté más seguro.

Después de varios sucesos, ella se encontraba aquí sosteniéndose por su vida, mientras que sus dos enemigos se encontraban encima de ella jactándose de su victoria.

El primero es Romano Tolmick, él primer criminal que enfrentó, así como uno de los responsables de que Vale este siendo destruida.

La segunda según su cómplice es Neo, una mujer de cabello multicolor, de estatura muy pequeña, a pesar de su tamaño es muy fuerte.

"Pequeña roja, pequeña roja, es una lástima que no funcionara tu plan de sabotear la sombrilla de Neo", dijo Romano con tranquilidad.

 _"¡¿Como puede estar tan tranquilo, con los grimm volando alrededor de nosotros?!"_ Ruby se preguntó así misma con desesperación _._

Pero tuvo que admitir que era cierto, sino se hubiera adelantado para tocar la sombrilla, tal vez ya se hubiera desecho de Neo, reflexionó así misma como escucho, entre todos los ruidos alrededor una canción que se hacía más fuerte por segundo.

"Aunque te dijera que no es personal rojita, la verdad es qu- ¿que pasa Neo?", preguntó Romano un poco irritado, porque su socia le jalaba la manga.

Neo sólo colocó un dedo en los labios y con la misma mano, se la llevó a la oreja e hizo un signo para escuchar.

Los tres se callaron un momento, sólo se oía los gruñidos de los grimm y la canción que por fin se escuchaba con claridad. Los ojos de Romano y Neo se abrieron al reconocer la canción.

"¡Imposible! **Él** está muerto!", grito con negación, mientras que Neo sacó su espada del paraguas.

Ruby los miró con extrañes, la canción que oían tuvo que admitir que era bastante pegajosa, pero no pudo disfrutarla, ya que tenía un deber que debía cumplir, en honor a sus dos amigos caídos.

En ese momento fue interrumpida de cualquier acción que iba hacer, cuando escucho un sonido constante de propulsión, volteo para ver una docena de misiles dirigiéndose a los grimm.

Cerró los ojos y sostuvo su arma con fuerza, cuando los misiles detonaron, produciendo una serie de explosiones que casi la mandaron a volar, cuando todo acabo, abrió los ojos, pero estos se agrandaron al ver a todos los grimm cayendo y algunos ya desintegrándose.

"¡Kawabonga!"

Algo se estrelló en medio de la nave, haciéndola temblar, pero la chica de ojos plateados no prestó atención a eso, ya que reconoció la voz de hace un momento, aun que la voz tenía un borde burlón y malicioso, ella sabía a quién pertenecía.

Aprovecho a subir a la nave mientras que sus enemigos se encontraban distraídos, una vez que estaba estable se alejó rápidamente de ellos usando su 'apariencia' de velocidad, dejando pétalos de rosas.

Luego miró al cráter recién formado, se dirigió hacia el con esperanza de encontrar a su amigo rubio de ojos azules, olvidando que ella misma lo vio morir.

"Jaune!"

Pero esas esperanzas se aplastaron rápidamente al ver quien salía del cráter.

Primero un guante negro salio del cráter, esta se apoyo en el piso del silurio, luego salió una cabeza que tenía puesta una máscara que inspiró el terror en todo Remmant hace cinco años.

Cuando todo el cuerpo salió, Ruby vio al hombre más peligroso de la historia, y él definitivamente no es su amigo Jaune.

" **Deadpool,** ¿como es que estas aquí?"

Roman fue quien hizo esa pregunta, mientras su tono era confiado, Ruby notó como las manos le temblaban.

La chica de ojos plateados, vio como Deadpool se dirigió a los criminales sin decir nada, pasó junto a ella y siendo sincera se alegraba de que él mayor terrorista del mundo la allá ignorado.

Roman se puso nervioso al ver a su viejo conocido acercándose sin decir nada, viendo como era mucho más alto que la última vez que lo vio, demostrando que los rumores que era un enano eran falsos. Esperaba una respuesta pero sólo lo miro fijamente.

"Dea- ¡Hey, ¿que haces?", grito Roman como su sombrero de copa fue robado por el loco de traje apretado.

Para sorpresa y horror de Roman, Deadpool se hincó con el sombrero en frente de su boca la cual había descubierto para luego...

"Uaaaaackkk!"

... Vomitar en ella.

Cuando terminó se bajó la máscara y le devolvió el sombrero en las manos de un sin habla Roman, su sombrero todo vomitado.

"Urg! No debimos haber comido esos tacos que han estado echados a perder desde hace cinco años, en camino hacia aquí", dijo Deadpool antes de mirar a la derecha, como si mirara algo, pero no había nadie. "¡Yo se que los hongos debieron ser una indicación, pero pensé que eran los condimentos!"

Ruby parpadeo, al ver la actitud del hombre más temido, ella esperaba un hombre que inmediatamente atacaría sin ninguna provocación, no aún payaso que vomitaría en su primer encuentro... Esto le recordó a cierto rubio, pero negó la idea, Jaune murió y el nunca sería un psicópata como él que tiene enfrenté.

"¿Que haces aquí Deadpool?", Roman volvió a preguntar pero esta vez con clara molestia.

"Oh!, mi viejo amigo Romy, ¿que acaso no te alegras de vernos después de cinco largos años?", Deadpool preguntó poniendo una mano en su pecho de forma dramática.

Otra cosa que hizo creer a Ruby que Deadpool esta loco, es que siempre se refiere a si mismo en plural.

Roman intento no parecer nervioso. "Considerando todo ese tiempo, pensé que realmente estabas muerto. Sabía que no debí ver puesto mis esperanzas demasiado altas", respondió con decepción.

"Ja ja ja!", Deadpool sólo carcajeó antes de mirar a la mujersita con helecrofenia. "¡Cuanto tiempo Neo, sigues igual de hermosa y!... Más corta de lo que recordamos."

Neo sólo dio su habitual sonrisa inocente.

"EH!, ¿Como que ya tiene 4 años?", preguntó Deadpool, levantando una ceja que se notó aún con la máscara.

Neo cerró los ojos, luego los medio abrió, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza, haciéndola lucir más linda.

"Mi hija?!, ¡¿Estabas embarazada?!" los ojos blancos de Deadpool, de alguna forma se habían vuelto grandes círculos que casi abarcaban toda su frente, expresando su sorpresa.

Neo asintió felizmente, mientras que Ruby parecía desconcertada de esa mujer de baja estatura tenga un hijo con este maníaco.

"Es una niña!, en serio Neo fuiste lo bastante pedófila como para tener sexo con un niño 7 años menor que tú y encima quedas embarazada", dijo Deadpool usando una mano para masajear su frente.

Neo hizo un puchero haciéndola ver más linda.

"Que es mi culpa que tuviste que criar a vainille sola. Espera!, ¿Nombraste a nuestra hija 'Vainille'?!, ¡Enserio, ¿Que te pasa mujer?!", grito Deadpool, volteando una mesa circular de madera que antes no estaba ahí.

Roman viendo toda la interacción, hizo una pregunta que tuvo en mente desde hace mucho. "Deadpool, ¿como es que entiendes a Neo, cuando ella no quiere hablar?"

"Eh", Deadpool sólo se rascó la cabeza. "Bueno... Sólo me pongo a leer sus diálogos de pensamiento y no, no es telepatía. Aún si no quiere hablar, él autor escribe sus pensamientos."

...

...

...

 _"¿Que?",_ era el pensamiento de los tres.

"Bueno... Sólo vine para tomar la nave y dirigirme a la torre, disparando a todo lo que se mueva, así que si me disculpan", dijo Deadpool dando se la vuelta para ir al centro de mando.

Pero en su camino se interpuso Ruby, con su gran hoz señalándolo.

"¿Qué pasa chibi, te perdiste cuando ibas a la dulcería?, quieres que el tío Deadpool te llevé a casa?", preguntó con cariño fingido.

La líder del equipo RWBY, ignoró lo que dijo, ella no podía dejar que este lunático, se adueñara de la nave del general Iron. Roman ya causó mucha destrucción con la nave, no quiere imaginar cuantas muertes haría Deadpool con ella.

"¡No dejaré que perjudiquen a más personas!", grito Ruby con determinación.

Deadpool se quedó un momento callado hasta."JaJaJaJa! Con esa cara pareces más un cachorro gruñendo, dime, ¿tu y quién más me lo impedirán?", dijo con burla.

-Apuñalada!-

Ruby no contestó, ya que miró con desconcierto como Neo se coló detrás de Deadpool y atravesó su pecho con su espada, viendo con trauma toda la sangre que se salpicó en el acorazado de la nave, además de no creer que haya sido tan fácil matar al hombre más peligroso del mundo.

"Mmm! Cortarme con un arma de filo, esto me recuerda la vez que cogimos como conejos, ¿así que hay una razón por la que mis antiguos colegas, me apuñalan el corazón... Literalmente?", preguntó Deadpool con indiferencia.

Ruby miró con desconcierto, como Deadpool habló tan casualmente, como si no tuviera una espada atravesándole el pecho. Pero agrandó más los ojos cuando la mujer de pelo rosa con marrón, sacó su espada salpicando más la sangre y vio como la herida mortal empezó a regenerarse a una velocidad que no debería ser posible, en un segundo tanto la piel y la ropa se habían cerrado como si no hubiera pasado nada.

"Como vez Deadpool, no podemos permitir que tomes la nave. La gente para la que trabajamos, cambiaran el mundo y ni siquiera tu podrás detenerlos", dijo Roman preparando su bastón.

El loco vestido de rojo se quedó callado un momento, antes de preguntar. "¿Esa gente para la que trabaja... No pasará a ser una mujer con un control casi sobrenatural hacia algún elemento o sí?"

"..."

"..."

"Eso es todo lo que quería oír!", grito Deadpool, sacando dos ametralladoras de la nada, una apuntando a Neo y Roman, y la otra apuntando a Ruby.

"Para ser sincero he querido matarte desde nuestro primer encuentro Romy~", dijo alegremente antes de mirar a la mujer bajita. "Neo sólo te puedo prometer... ¡Que intentaré no dejar huérfana a nuestra hija!"

Luego miró a Ruby mirándola de arriba abajo. "En cuanto a ti chibi, eres muy linda. Si sobrevives llámame en unos dos años", le dio una mirada al pecho de la niña. "Que sean tres."

Ruby sólo tuvo un escalofrío de que su primer coqueteo, se lo allá hecho este loco.

"Hey roja!"

La chica de ojos plateados miró a su primer enemigo.

"No es que allá cambiado de bando, pero sirves más si estás vivas contra este loco. Sólo te diré que este degraciado puede atravesar el aura como si no existiera", le dijo Roman reaciamente.

Ruby no confía en ninguno de los presentes, pero si es verdad lo que le dijo no podía confiar en su aura, sería como estar en rojo desde el principio, por lo que tenía que tener cuidado.

Los cuatro se quedaron en su posición, se inclinaron ligeramente para comenz-

"Esperen!", grito Deadpool ganando miradas exasperadas de sus contrincantes, lo cual ignoró para ver la nada.

"Hey autor! Ya es hora que vuelvas a escribir desde mi punto de vista. Yo soy el protagonista, recuerdas."

Los otros lo miraron con desconcierto sin saber quien es ese 'autor', pero Neo aprovechó para iniciar el ataque.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Con Jaune/Deadpool)

{¡por fin podemos hablar!}

Deadpool esquivo los ataques de Neo la cual había puesto su espada en su paraguas, abriéndolo para cubrirse de las balas.

 **[Siempre hemos podido hablar, sólo que no apareceremos en el oneshot, si no estamos en el punto de vista de Jaune.]**

Neo intento darle una patada, pero Deadpool atrapó su pierna y la puso sobre su hombro, mientras la sostuvo de la cintura. Aún con la diferencia de altura, la chica multicolor, no parecía a dolorida por estirarse tanto.

"Tan flexible como siempre, me alegra ver que no perdiste tu sexy figura después de dar a luz", dijo Deadpool, bajando más su mano y tocar su trasero.

Neo le sonrió con descaro. _"Me alegra oír que tu habilidad de hablar con las chicas no allá decaído, querido~",_ pensó la mujer de ojos café y rosa.

{¡Adoro a esta chica, no puedo esperar si hablará en la cuarta temporada, o que clase asentó le ponga su actriz de voz!}

Neo ya conocía que Deadpool se distrae con bastante facilidad, es por eso que jaló un poco su chaqueta con un dedo mostrando un poco más de su escote. Cuando esté se les quedó viendo, aprovechó que ya tenía una pierna en su hombro y dio un salto para cruzar ambas piernas en su cuello, luego se hizo para atrás lanzándolo hacia Roman.

"¡Valió la pena!" grito Deadpool, siendo recibido por el bastón de Roman en su cara, rompiéndole la quijada, la cual se regeneró casi al instante.

Se levantó y empezó a disparar contra Roman, él cual se puso a cubierto. Fue cuando vio enfrente de sus ojos un pétalo de rosa, por puro instinto se teletransportó unos metros, viendo que por poco esquivo un columpio de la Hoz de Ruby, la cual seguramente lo hubiera partido en dos.

 **[Para ser enemigos, trabajan muy bien juntos.]**

"Siiii, pero ya es tiempo que termine con esto, él autor no es muy bueno en escribir escenas de lucha prolongadas", dijo Deadpool, lanzando una granada segadora en medio de los tres.

-Flash!-

"Kyah!"

"Mis ojos!"

Tanto Ruby, como Roman empezaron a frotarse los ojos, mientras que Neo los cerró a tiempo. Cuando los abrió se alarmó al ver a Deadpool corriendo hacia a ella, rápidamente uso su 'apariencia' para crear una ilusión de ella, y ocultándose a varios metros de su antigua posición.

Pero de nada sirvió, como Deadpool pasó sobre la ilusión que se rompió como un montón de vidrios y este siguió a su actual posición aún si se ocultó a si misma haciéndola invisible.

"Recuerda querida, que soy inmune a las ilusiones!", grito Deadpool, mientras que Neo desenfundó su espada y lo apuñaló otra vez en el pecho, pero eso es lo que quería la tomó del brazo y con su mano libre sacó un paracaídas de su inventario, el cual se lo puso a su pequeña figura, actuando como una camisa de fuerza.

{Si! Las ilusiones no nos hacen nada ya que son falsas, como la ilusión de que hay una mejor vida al otro lado!}

Aprovechando que Neo estaba sometida y los demás ciegos por el momento, se quitó la máscara. La chica criminal agrandó los ojos en sorpresa al ver su rostro, Jaune con una gran sonrisa con un poco de sangre, se inclinó y le dio un beso salvaje, satisfecho de que la madre de su supuesta hija correspondiera el beso. Disimuladamente jaló la cuerda del paracaídas y como estaban en una nave en pleno vuelo, esta se desplegó llevándose a una Neo jadeando.

"¡Dile a vainilla, que tal vez vaya en Navidad!", le grito a la forma en retirada de Neo, bajando su mascara volteo haber que los otros se recuperaban. "Bien va una, faltan dos."

Se teletransporto enfrente de Ruby y le dio una patada en el estómago, doblando el cuerpo de Ruby en un arco y mandándola a rodar unos metros, mientras escupía sangre.

 **[Como dijo Roman, una de las razones por la que somos tan temidos, es por nuestra capacidad de ignorar el aura de los demás, es por eso que nuestros ataques les afecta como si fueran personas normales.]**

"No dijiste que está sería la última vez que explicarías mis habilidades", dijo Deadpool, mientras caminaba casualmente hacia Roman él cual ya se había recuperado y le disparaba con su bastón, ignorando los agujeros que hacían a su cuerpo los cuales se regeneraban un segundo después.

"Deadpool tu no entiendes, esa gente ya a ganado!" grito Roman intentando mantenerlo alejado con su arma, pero de nada sirvió cuando esté lo agarró de la cara e hizo que mirara sus ojos blancos.

"Noooo~... Yo si entiendo... Entiendo que vas a morir como en el cannon, pero no como caca de grimm, Jggggg~", sacó un llavero y oprimió un botón.

-Pick-Pick-

Del cráter salió la bicicleta de niña sin ningún rasguño, antes de que Roman supiera, ahora estaba sentado en la bici con las manos pegadas en el manubrio y su cuerpo encadenado.

"Descuida Romy, en honor a todo el tiempo que tenemos en conocernos, te voy a dar un viaje compacto", las turbinas de la bicicleta se desplegaron y enfrente de ella estaba el centro de mando de la nave, pero en las ventanas hay un montón de bombas parpadeantes, formando una carita feliz con cuernos. "Con pacto con el diablo, jejeje~."

Roman empezó a luchar para liberarse de las cadenas, viendo con horror lo que sucedería si impacta contra las bombas, él sabe que su aura no lo protegería, ya que por alguna razón todas la armas de Deadpool pueden atravesar el aura como si no existiera.

"Veo que estás ansioso, bien mejor no te hago esper-"

"¡Espera!"

Deadpool parpadeo por ser interrumpido, miró para ver a Ruby sosteniendo su estómago y con su otra mano apretaba su hoz.

"¿Porque haces esto?, no entiendes que matar esta mal", dijo Ruby ganando una mirada en blanco de Deadpool, la cual ignoró y siguió con su discurso emotivo. "Ahí en la ciudad está nuestro verdadero enemigo. Los grimm deben ser detenidos, con tu ayuda podemos detener esta amenaza. Si no matas a Roman, les demostrarás a todos que no eres el monstruo, que estoy segura que no ere-."

"¡Uaaaaaaaaaa! ¡MALDiTO LOCO!"

Era el grito de Roman cuando los propulsores se activaron y lo enviaron a su muerte, cuando la bicicleta se estrelló con la carita dibuja con bombas, sucedido el efecto lógico.

-¡KABOooooonnn!-

Una explosión destruyó el centro de mando y 1/4 de la nave, esta sonó las alarmas de emergencia indicando que ya no podía mantenerse estable.

Por si fuera poco, la cabeza carboniza de Roman calló en los pies de Ruby, quien al verla vacío su estómago, vomitando por ver una muerte, tan asquerosa.

Deadpool en cambio se mostró satisfecho por el espectáculo que él hizo. Escucho otra explosión esta vez, de uno de los motores indicando que ya es hora de irse.

 **[¿Que vas hacer con la chica?]**

Deadpool miró a una Ruby arrodilla mientras dejaba de vomitar. "Nada, me divirtió mucho su reacción, así que la dejaré viva, por ahora. Además creo que ya estamos cerca de la torre."

Empezó a caminar hasta el borde de la nave, cuando pasó junto a Ruby esta preguntó. "¿Porque?"

Deadpool se dio la vuelta mirando como la chica de ojos plateados lo miraba sin comprender cómo alguien puede ser tan cruel.

"Niña, en este mundo hay gente que hace cosas malas por diferentes razones, pero yo como a una ninfómana que le gusta chupar vergas...", reponiéndole con un ejemplo bastante insultante, una sensación de locura que hace temblar a la pobre chica le dijo su respuesta.

 **"... Disfruto mucho pero mucho matar."**

Como la nave se tambaleó, Ruby salió de su miedo, se preparó para saltar de la nave, pero antes dio una última mirada al hombre más peligroso en la historia, él cual ya estaba en el borde de la nave, viendo como le daba un saludo de dos dedos juntos.

"Por cierto, bonitos ojos... Cara de cráter", dijo saltando de la nave, perdiendo la mirada de realización de Ruby.

Desde una altura considerable se observa a Deadpool, cayendo del cielo cada vez más rápido, pero este no se veía preocupada, sino que pensaba en otras cosas más importantes que morir (para una persona normal) como un charco de carne y sangre.

"Lista de cosas por hacer: Salir de forma dramática de una nave por estrellarse, mientras soy observado por una linda chica de ojos plateados", Deadpool marco con una palomita en una larga lista en su pergamino personal Rosa con corazones y unicornios. "Hecho."

{Hubiera sido más genial sin ese estúpido apodo. ¿De donde lo sacaste?}

Guardo su pergamino, luego cruzó sus brazos. "No me critiques, tan sólo se me ocurrió. Bueno es hora de aterrizar con seguridad y sigilo", dijo mientras empezó a buscar en su inventario. "¿Donde esta mi paracaídas?"

 **[Mmm... No te acuerdas que lo utilizamos para deshacernos de Neopolitan y ese era el único que teníamos.]**

"Eh", es todo lo que pudo decir, miró como estaba a punto de chocar contra un edificio de la Academia, hací que actuó de la única forma que se esperaría de un hombre como él.

"Oh! Mierda! Mierda! Mierda! Mierda! Mierda!"

Grito esa palabra repetidas veces, mientras agita sus brazos y piernas, hasta que se estrelló en el techo, atravesando cemento y ladrillos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Con Blake)

La fauno de cabello negro y orejas de gato, se encontraba en un gran aprieto, actualmente cruzaba espadas con su ex-pareja del colmillo blanco.

Adam Tauros.

"No huiré", dijo Blake apretando los dientes.

Adam se acercó dominando su fuerza. "Lo harás", dijo dándole una patada, enviándola al suelo del comedor.

La chica de pelo negro vio desde el suelo a un grimm aproximándose a ella, pero fue interceptado por un disparo de Adam. Este iba hablar pero se detuvo cuando escucharon algo desde arriba.

"-erda! Mierda! Mierda! Mier- urg!"

Algo calló asiendo un agujero en el techo, mandando a volar las mesas y las sillas del comedor, levantando una nube de polvo.

"Urg! Eso dolió, ¡te maldigo gravedad!"

Ambos faunos vieron la silueta de una figura levantándose, cuando la nube se desvaneció los ojos de Blake se agrandaron, mientras que Adam con los dientes descubiertos, recargo su arma, mirando al hombre que mató a muchos de sus hermanos del colmillo blanco.

Vieron a un hombre de casi la estatura de Adam, vestido de un traje rojo de cuerpo completo, pero la razón por la que sabían quien era, es por la máscara roja con ojos blancos. Sólo un ser en remmant se atrevería usar ese diseño.

"Deadpool!", gruñó Adam con irá.

"Presente! Tipo al que nunca he visto!", Deadpool levantado su mano como si fuera un estudiante de escuela primaria.

Blake aprovechando la distracción, se levantó y se alejó unos metros de su ex-pareja. Aún si dijo que no escaparía, la llegada del hombre más temido de los cuatro reinos lo cambia todo, enfrentarse a ese genocida prácticamente es suicidio.

Pero no llegó muy lejos ya que el lunático se fijó en ella, haciéndola sudar un poco.

"Hey! Hello Kitty, ¿has visto a una de estas mujeres?", preguntó Deadpool, levantando una hoja de papel.

Blake ignoró el como supo el tipo de fauno que era y sólo le mostró una expresión en blanco al ver los dibujos crudos siendo sólo palos, pero los elementos como el hielo, fuego, aire y una flor, estaban muy bien dibujados. Ella negó lentamente la cabeza, no queriendo tener la atención de ese loco por más tiempo.

"¿Que me dices tú, novio despreciado?", un disparo destruyó el dibujo, Deadpool miró lo que quedaba del papel y luego a Adam. "¿Eso es un no?"

"¡Blake!"

De una de las ventanas del comedor, entró una chica rubia vestida de forma muy provocativa.

"Yang", murmuró Blake a su pareja, conociendo su personalidad sería más difícil escabullirse de estos dos peligrosos enemigos.

"¡Haajk!"

Pero antes de que pudiera advertir a su amiga, se escuchó un jadeo. Miraron a Deadpool que tenía un ambiente color rosa a su alrededor. Mirando a Yang o mejor dicho sus pechos, y de un repente corrió hacia ellas. La escena era dan ridícula que no pudieron moverse.

"Esas son el tipo de tetas que nos gustan! Ajá! Ajá!", grito Deadpool, sin vergüenza alguna agarró los pechos de Yang y puso su cara entre ellos.

Por si fuera poco, empezó a menear la cabeza y hacer ruidos de motor de lancha.

"¡Abru! Bru! Bru! Bru! Bru! Bruuuu!"

Inclusive Adam se quedó desconcertado, ya había oído rumores sobre su locura, pero no de este modo.

"¡GRrr!", Yang gruñó, sus ojos morados lila se volvieron rojos. No le importa quién era, ella no permitiría ser tratada como una puta barata.

Deadpool al escuchar el gruñido, levantó la vista del valle divino, para ver los ojos furiosos de un demonio, pero en vez de soltarla, ladeó la cabeza y sus ojos blancos de algún modo hicieron una U, mientras apretó sus pechos un par de veces más.

-Punch!-

El mayor asesino de todos los tiempos recibió un puñetazo que lo mando volando.

"¡No me arrepiento de nada!"

Con ese grito, se estrelló contra una columna destrozándola, pero también se escucho el crujido de huesos rotos y su espinazo quebrándose en dos, además de que los escombros cayeron sobre él. Las dos chicas y el líder del colmillo blanco vieron como la sangre se filtró de las piedras.

Blake miró el montón de escombros y luego a su amiga rubia, Yang ya la había impresionado varias veces, pero esta se lleva el premio. Exceptuando que probablemente allá cometido su primer asesinato, eso es irrelevante si él muerto es el mayor genocida del mundo.

"Yang... Ese era Deadpool", dijo Blake mirándola con los ojos abiertos.

La chica de ojos rojos parpadeo un par de veces. "¿En serio?, ¿Ese es él hombre más temido en Remmant?, entonces los noticiarios si que exageraron."

"Al parecer sólo era un farsante, pero es hora de que volvamos a lo nuestro, amor mio", dijo Adam, acercándose de forma amenazante.

"¿Que pasa con este tipo, es tu ex-novio o algo, Blake?", pregunto Yang tomando una postura de boxeo.

Antes de Blake pudiera negarlo, se escucho el sonido de algo tocando el suelo, los presentes miraron a la dirección del sonido.

"Vaya mujer tu si que tienes un buen brazo, debes de masturbarte seguido con esa manó", dijo Deadpool de forma cruda, mientras salía de los escombros.

Blake miró con desconcierto como Deadpool salió sin ningún rasguño después de recibir un puñetazo de su pareja, pero ella misma escuchó el craqueo de los huesos e inclusive la sangre seguía en el piso, ¿entonces como se encontraba ileso?

Yang por otro lado se puso más furiosa con él hombre que la tocó, al hacer ese comentario sobre ella. Su pelo parecía estar en llamas mientras expulsaba su aura.

Viendo como su amiga ya se colocó en su modo batalla, no le quedó de otra que tomar su posición de batalla, apretando su 'sudario', esperando que el odio de Adam hacía Deadpool sea mayor que su resentimiento hacía ella.

Deadpool se acarició la barbilla, contemplando a las estudiantes armadas. "Entonces va hacer un chicos vs chicas, ¿que me dices colega?", dijo pasando su mirada a Adam.

Pero Deadpool tuvo que sacar sus dos espadas de las espalda, para bloquear un atacaque de Adam. "¿Eso también es un no?", preguntó mientras aplicó sus propios cortes, los cuales fueron bloqueados. "Nadie quiere estar nunca en nuestro equipo, UF! UF!", expresó con tristeza.

Blake planeaba atacar cuando ellos dos fueran más vulnerables, pero tuvo que esperar ya que Deadpool sacó un par de pistolas de sus fundas y empezó a disparar, alejando a Adam y a Yang quien estaba apuntó de atacarlo.

"Esperen un minuto, voy a leer los diálogos anteriores", dijo Deadpool pasando su mirada al techo, esto provocó miradas molestas de los tres, ya hartos de su actitud. "Como lo sospeche estamos en el 'punto de vista de Blake', ¡hey autor arregla eso!"

Blake estrecho su mirada preguntándose como ese loco sabe su nombre, pero también esa cosa de 'punto de vista' y 'autor'. Esto es la vida real no una historia de ficción!

Escucho unos disparos de escopeta, mirando como Yang utilizaba su munición para ir más rápido, con su brazo derecho para atrás se preparó para golpear nuevamente a Deadpool, mientras que ella tuvo que levantar su espada para bloquear el filo de la arma de Adam quien decidió atacarla.

Esto sólo se pone cada vez más complicado.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Con Jaune/Deadpool)

{¡¿Porque el autor deja que otros personajes nos roben cámara?!, se supone que nosotros somos los principales, maldicion!}

Deadpool se hecho para atrás dando una voltereta invertida, para esquivar el golpe de Yang y con la punta de sus pies golpearla en la barbilla, haciéndola retroceder.

Yang se frotó la barbilla, por alguna razón su aura no amortiguó ese golpe, pero gracias a su entrenamiento tiene un cuerpo más resistente que una persona normal, por lo que pudo soportarlo.

"¿Que pasa rubia, no puedes soportar un poco de tratamiento áspero?", Deadpool con burla, Yang gruñó ante eso antes de lanzarse a él.

La hermana mayor, ataca con una serie de combos pero todos fueron evitados con cierta facilidad, frustrando mas a Yang. "¡Quedate quieto maldito pervertido!"

"¿Pervertido?, Ohh! Estas molesta porque acariciamos tus melones", dijo Deadpool sacando un par de escopetas automáticas, para hacerle frente a los disparos de 'Ember Cecilia', las balas de ambas armas chocando entre sí. "¿Puedes culparme?, con lo que llevas puesto, pensé que eras una prostituta!"

"Callate! Callate! Callate!", grito Yang con furia, cuando estaba por atacar nuevamente, su pareja la cual salió de la nada con la respiración entrecortada, la detuvo. Antes de que Yang pudiera reprenderla por detenerla, se detuvo al ver como Blake señala el piso enfrente. Miró que en el lugar donde estaba apuntó de pisar, una trampa para osos.

 **[Impresionante, excluyendo la rubia malhumorada, Blake parece estar muy capacitada para ver a su alrededor.]**

{¡Maldita sea! Quería ver sangre pero... Espera donde está Adam?!}

Deadpool rápidamente se volteo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Con su katana roja sobre cargada de aura, Adam destruyó sus espadas y le mutilo el brazo derecho desintegrandolo y con su arma de polvo le disparó seis veces, cinco en el pecho y uno en su frente.

El cuerpo del mayor psicópata de la historia calló al suelo, sin moverse más. Las dos chicas miraron un poco desconcertadas ante esta brutalidad, Blake no tan sorprendida, ya conocía a Adam como él es bastante cruel.

El líder del colmillo blanco, limpio la sangre de su katana con un azote, apretando su agarre se dirigió hacia las dos integrantes del equipo RWBY, pasando el cuerpo de Deadpool.

"Como ves amor mío, ni siquiera este loco es capaz de detenerme, me encargaré de entregar a la humanidad la justicia que tanto merece", levantó su katana, haciendo que las chicas se pongan en guardia. "Haré mi misión personal en destruir todo lo que amas por tu traición, empezando con esa chica."

"¡Bang!"

"Urg!", gruñó Adam de dolor, miró hacia abajo y vio como la sangre salía de su costado derecho, al recibir un disparo que su aura no bloqueó.

"He oído de novios obsesivos, pero hacer todo esto porque tu novia te dejo... ¡Creo que me agradas!", grito una voz bastante familiar detrás de Adam.

El líder del colmillo blanco y las dos chicas miraron con los ojos abiertos como él hombre que creían muerto se levantaba con una pistola en su mano izquierda, las heridas de balas de polvo regenerándose, pero lo que más les sorprendió al punto de negarlo... Es que su brazo estaba volviendo a crecer.

Primero los huesos, luego las venas y tendones, después siguió los músculos y finalmente la piel. En menos de un minuto Deadpool tenia un nuevo brazo.

"Siempre duele como el infierno, cuando me crece una nueva extremidad", dijo Deadpool, rondando su nuevo brazo, mientras que su ropa también se auto-reparo.

 **[Este tipo de dolor no es nada comparado al que nos hicieron pasar cuando teníamos seis años. Según la historia de fondo que él autor tiene en mente.]**

"¿Porque al autor le gusta los protagonistas que sufrieron algún tipo de tortura física?, ¿es un sádico o algo?", preguntó Deadpool guardando la pistola en un estuche en su cadera y sacando sus espadas.

{¡A quien le importa! Sólo mata de una vez a ese tipo con problemas de abandonó, los fans de Yang y Blake lo exigen!}

Adam miró con odio a Deadpool, intentando hacer que su aura cierre su herida, pero por alguna razón es más lento que de costumbre.

"¿Como sigues vivo maldito?", gruñó el líder del colmillo blanco.

"Factor curativo avanzado, daa! Bastante obvio ¿No?", respondió con burla él del traje apretado.

Blake quien había visto esto, preguntó. "¿Esa es tu 'apariencia?"

Deadpool miró a la fauno gato, haciéndola retroceder un poco. "Más que una 'apariencia', es una constitución pasiva mía", respondió antes de enfocar su atención una vez más en Adam.

"¡Ya basta de pláticas!, aún que me caes bien Ady, mucha gente, incluyendo el autor, te quieren muerto después de lo que hiciste en el capítulo 11 de la tercera temporada. Nada personal", dijo Deadpool, sacado otra espada de color rojo con un cierto parecido a la katana de Adam solo que esta de su filo descarga continuamente electricidad carmesí. "Ahora vamos si tu katana puede atravesar mi espada de alta frecuencia que tomé sin permiso de mi muy cercano amigo, **Jack el Destripador."**

Adam gruñó con irá, apretó su agarre en su katana, sin importarle su herida. "Yo soy quien castigará a los humanos. ¡Tu no eres nadie para negar la revolución de los faunos!"

 **[Este tipo si que esta muy lleno de si mismo.]**

"¿Crees que me importa?, yo solo estoy buscando a alguien que quiero matar, ustedes sólo tuvieron la mala suerte de cruzarse en mi camino!", descaradamente respondió sacando su estéreo portátil. "Así que vamos hacer tu muerte emocionante. ¡Musica!"

 **Tema de Deadpool en 'marvel vs capcom 3'.**

{¡Me encanta esa canción!}

En una falta de definición ambos se encontraron en medio de la cafetería, chocando sus espadas. Adam había usado de antemano su apariencia para corta la nueva arma de Deadpool, pero para su sorpresa ocurrió algo que no esperaba, tanto las hojas chocaron entre sí anulándose mutuamente su aura contra la electricidad dejándolos en un punto muerto.

"Sorprendido?, Como dije Mi **Muramasa** es una katana de alta frecuencia, haciendo que pueda atravesar casi cualquier cosa, y por lo que puedo ver tú utilizas tu apariencia para hacer un efecto similar, hací que no te enojes si no puedes destruir esta espada", dijo Deadpool pasando dos dedos por el filo de Muramasa, Adam gruñó rompiendo el contacto y prepararse para otro conflicto.

Ha velocidades del vértigo siguieron enfrentándose, soltando chispas y sonidos de metal pegando con metal.

Las chicas se quedaron al margen viendo a los dos chicos peleando en medio de la cafetería, las espadas de estos solo siendo borrones para sus ojos. Saben que deberían irse pero por alguna razón tenían la necesidad de ver esto.

{¡No engañas a nadie autor, sólo las mantienes aquí, Porque tienes planes para ellas!}

Adam apretó los dientes, usando toda su habilidad para matar a Deadpool. _"¿Porque no puedo matarlo?",_ se preguntó mientras era obligado a retroceder, él es un experto en el manejo de su katana, pero uno de los fundamentos de su estilo es predecir donde atacaría su oponente.

Pero no podía saber por dónde o cómo atacaría Deadpool, esto se debía que este atacaría como un maestro, pero al siguiente instante sólo sería tan bueno como un novato y en ocasiones como un niño sosteniendo un palo, francamente este tipo era impredecible. Reflexionó con desesperación Adam.

Deadpool por otro lado.

 _"~Never do it now, never do it now, I just don't know why you make me feel like this again, Never do it now, never never never~" ,_ cantaba la canción sin poner mucha atención en la pelea.

 **[Ya termina una vez con esto, los lectores quieren que Adam ya muera.]**

"Rrrr, bien", refunfuña Deadpool, a propósito dejo una abertura en su corazón, y tal como pensó Adam atacó sin pensar, momento que él también aprovechó.

-apuñalada!-

"Adam!"

Tanto máscara y antifas se miraron, antes de que ambos escupieran sangré, la katana de Adam enterada en el pecho de Deadpool, pero eso también se aplica a él, ya que la espada de alta frecuencia le atravesaba el pecho.

Soltaron sus espadas, alejándose unos pasos del otro, mientras que Deadpool se quedó parado como si nada, Adam por otro lado calló de rodillas.

"I-imposible", dijo Adam escupiendo más sangre.

"Tu más que nadie debería de saber que muchas cosas son posibles, como... sabías que una vez estuve afiliado al **Covenant** ", Para demostrarlo Deadpool sacó de su inventario un 'Lanzador de aguijones', apuntando al líder del colmillo blanco el psicópata volteo a ver al público.

"Si hay niños leyendo esta mierda, procuren no hacerlo en casa", con eso dicho empezó a disparar.

"Bibibibibi!, Jajajaja!", Las integrantes del equipo RWBY jadearon al ver como cada parte del cuerpo era atravesado por estalactitas púrpuras, luego de que se acabará la munición al arma alienígena, Deadpool se teletransporto detrás de Adam.

"N-no se suponía rrrrg- que debía ser así", Adam dijo entre dolores, sintiendo como los cristales empezaron a arder y palpitar con fuerza.

Deadpool sacó la espada de Adam de su pecho. "No me culpes a mí, culpa al autor por odiarte tanto", sin más preámbulos dirigió el filo de la espada al cuello de su dueño, al mismo tiempo que los cristales detonaron.

-Bom!-

"Adam", Blake no pudo evitar gritar, aún que ya no le guste eso no significa que le deseé la muerte, menos una tan horrible.

Como la nube púrpura causa por la exproción de los cristales se empezó a despejar vieron la cabeza de Adam, pero algo no se veía bien.

"Arg!, Bien niños cual es la moraleja de esta historia", la cabeza de Adam se movió un poco, mientras una voz hacia una mala imitación de la voz del fauno.

Vieron con asco como era Deadpool quien habló mientras sostenía con una mano la cabeza decapitada de Adam con las partes de su cuerpo esparcidas por el suelo, este empezó a hacerla girar en la punta de sus dedos como si fuera un balón de basketball. "La moraleja es que Deadpool siempre gana."

Sin ningún cuidado arrojó la cabeza de Adam detrás de él y sorprendentemente levantó su mano derecha para atrapar a Muramasa la cual había sido enviada a girar para arriba por la exproción, luego con un movimiento fluido colocó ambas katanas de hojas carmesi en las fundas de su espalda.

Blake tragaron saliva cuando sin ninguna duda en su mente, él hombre más peligroso de la historia enfocó su atención en ellas.

"Bien, bien, ¿que puede hacer un hombre como yo con dos bellas mujeres como ustedes, en un lugar desolado como este~?", dijo dulcemente enviando escalofríos a las dos chicas.

 **[Esa frase se puede malinterpretar de varias maneras.]**

Las chicas levantaron su guardia, al parecer no se darían por vencidas aún después de ver de lo que es capaz.

"Vamos, ¿en serio piensan que podrán conmigo?", pregunto Deadpool sarcásticamente. "La única manera que salgan vivas de aquí, es si ocurre una distracción en este momento lo cual seria bastante conveniente."

-Sonido de trompa de elefante!-

Al escuchar ese ruido los tres miraron como una pared fue destruida y un Golliat furioso cargo hacia Deadpool para embestirlo. Mientras que él loco de traje rojo se quedó parado mirando al grimm en carga con una cara en blanco.

"No debí haber tentado a murphy y al autor." murmuró Deadpool.

Preparándose, endureció su postura, separando los brazos y apretando su pies en el piso. Tomó un par de respiros, sintiendo el dolor familiar en sus músculos, y cuando el Golliat llegó lo suficientemente cerca... Digamos que la expresión 'tomar al toro por los cuernos', sería muy acertada en esta situación.

Blake se queda pasmada al ver como Deadpool sostenía al grimm con forma de elefante por la cornamenta, ambos luchando por el dominio. Ese tipo de fuerza tal vez sólo podría igualarla Yang utilizando su 'apariencia' al máximo, pero no podían quedarse a ver que sucedería, esta es la oportunidad que él demente predijo.

"Yang, vámonos!", grito Blake para llamar la atención de su compañera, mientras la jalaba del brazo, viendo que estaba aun dispuesta a luchar contra él.

"EH?, ¡Blake no puedes hablar en serio, este tipo es el responsable de la muerte de muchas personas, sino lo detenemos ahora, más personas estarán en peligro!", grito Yang como respuesta, recargando la munición de sus guanteletes-escopeta.

Blake estrecho su mirada, apretando su agarre en su amiga, ella conocía lo temeraria que era pero lo que acaba de decir es lo más idiota que pudo haber dicho en esta situación.

"¡Yang acaso no entiendes que en el pasado enviaron a un centenar de cazadores profesionales a capturarlo, pero al final sólo su cadáveres volvieron y ese mismo asesino esta enfrente de nosotros, sosteniendo a un golliat con sólo fuerza física!", argumento Blake, con la esperanza de que sus palabras atraviesen la cabeza caliente de su pareja.

"Saben que puedo oírlas, ¿verdad?", expresó Deadpool tranquilamente, tan tranquilo como un tipo que mantiene a raya un grimm de 9 toneladas puede estar.

Yang hizo una mueca al escuchar la voz de ese loco, no quería otra cosa que perforar la sonrisa que seguramente tenía plasmada detrás de esa horrible máscara. Pero también tenía que pensar en Blake, obviamente ella estaba aterrada después de ver como ese psicópata asesino a ese fauno de una manera tan brutal.

Tomando un respiro decidió hacer lo mejor para Blake. "Bien, vámonos."

Blake la miró con sorpresa antes de suspirar de alivio, asintiendo ambas se marcharon del comedor dejando a Deadpool sólo con el grimm.

{Y ahí van, Haa~... Lástima, me hubiera gustado seguir admirando los pechos de la rubia y el trasero de la chica de cabello negro~.}

"¡Todo por culpa de este grimm con sobre peso!", grito Deadpool con furia, y el golliat debió entenderlo porque dio un gruñido, aplicando más fuerza. "Con que quieres jugar rudo eee, ¡Bien tu lo quisiste... 500%!"

 **[Mnnn... Mi sentido arácnido esta hormiguiando, según mis instintos inexistentes él autor va hacer un cambio de escena...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Ahora!]**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Con weiss y los otros)

La heredera de la compañía Schenne, se encontraba agotada, apenas había luchado ella junto con los demás estudiantes contra diferentes tipos de grimm, faunos del colmillo blanco, robots de Atlas y por si fuera poco también contra dos paladines.

Hubieran sido tres paladines, si no fuera porque todas las armas de Atlas se desactivaron, cuando el silurio del general Iron, se estrellara en algún lugar de la ciudad, un accidente que estaba 99% segura que su pareja de 15 años tuvo algo que ver.

Actualmente descansaba un poco con los demás, antes de ir a la zona de evacuación. Miró a su derecha para ver a Ren con un ambiente más pasivo a su alrededor y a Nora la chica siempre alegre ahora tenía una mirada de tristeza.

Ese ambiente fue el que tenían los miembros del equipo JNPR a su alrededor, pero era Pyrrha la que más le sorprendió y asustó.

La pelirroja ya no tenía su cara amable y compresiva, estas fueron reemplazadas por una cara sin emociones y unos ojos que mostraban dolor e irá.

Cuando llegó, empezó a atacar a los grimm, robots y en especial a los miembros del colmillo blanco, haciéndola ver cómo una diosa de la guerra, pero fue en algún momento que ella despareció del campo de batalla.

Cuando todo se había calmado, fue para con Ren y le preguntó que había pasado. La respuesta fue algo que no esperaba y por fin entendió el comportamiento de Pyrrha.

El idiota adorable, líder del equipo JNPR... Había muerto.

Ella no lo podía creer, él chico que intento ligar con ella al principio del primer semestre había dejado este mundo. Claro que al principio no lo soportaba, pero después de lo que hizo por ella y Neptuno, se dio cuenta que él realmente era un amigo verdadero. Pero ahora ya no estaba y ya nunca podría decirle cuánto valoraba su amistad.

"¡Weiss!"

Salió de sus pensamientos al oír la voz de Yang, tomando un respiro más miró a la antes mencionada acercándose junto con Blake, por extraño que parezca viéndose como si hubieran visto algo terrible.

Una vez se pararon, los demás se acercaron a ellas, estas chicas son unas de las más fuertes de su generación, así que se preguntaban, ¿que puede tenerlas tan agitadas?

"Yang, Blake, ¿que pasa?", preguntó Weiss, preocupada por sus amigas.

Yang fue la primera en hablar, mientras miraba alrededor. "Hay algo que tenemos que decirles a todos. ¿Donde están Ruby, Pyrrha y Jaune?"

Todos hicieron una mueca ante el último nombre, en especial Ren y Nora, pero de todos modos Weiss contestó. "Ruby me llamó hace un momento diciendo que nos vería en la zona de evacuación, Pyrrha desapareció en algún momento de la lucha y Jaune... Él... Él está **muerto",** término forzadamente al final.

Tanto Yang como Blake agrandaron los ojos, miraron a sus conocidos para ver si era verdad, estos solo asintieron con una aire solemne.

"Seguro fue ese maldito...", murmuró Yang con los puños apretados.

Blake con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos ámbar, preguntó. "¿Fue Deadpool, quién lo mato?"

Los demás miraron alarmados a las dos chicas, por lo que acaban de decir.

"¿Que quieres decir Blake?", preguntó Sun, él fauno mono a su enamoramiento.

"Niñas, se que les duele estas noticias, pero no deben involucrar a ese loco que gracias a Monty, ya está muerto", dijo Coco, la fashionista con boina y gafas negras.

Blake miró a Yang, asintiendo mutuamente la fauno de cabello negro, empezó hablar. "Lo que les vamos a decir es algo que todos en Remmant necesitan saber. La verdad es que Deadpool no es-"

-sonido de trompa de elefante!-

Todos miraron arriba y sus ojos se agrandaron al ver a un golliat, pasando por sus cabezas, el cual fue lanzado tan fuerte que llegó hasta los límites de la escuela y calló del acantilado.

"¿Eso era un golliat volando?", preguntó Ren con incredulidad.

"Espera! Ese golliat es él mismo qu-", por segunda vez Blake fue interrumpida, cuando una canción se escuchó de repente.

 **the good life-three days grace**

Weiss no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, acercándose a ellos era el sujeto que aterrorizó todo Remmant hace años, él mismo que casi asesino a su padre y obligó a su hermana Winter a cederle su lugar como heredera, para unirse al ejército y buscar venganza contra él.

No sabe lo que le hizo a su hermana, sólo que fue tan horrible y traumático que tuvo que estar meses en el hospital, antes de que su personalidad cambiará a una más agresiva y sería.

"No, es imposible él no puede ser Deadpool!", grito Weiss con negación.

"Él es el verdadero, yo junto con Yang vimos de lo que es capas, él... Mato al líder del colmillo blanco", Blake dijo en un tono oscuro, preparando sus armas, los demás estudiantes haciendo lo mismo después de escuchar la seriedad de su voz.

"Vaya, vaya, otra vez con eso de que estoy muerto. En serio, cinco años que nadie sabe de mí y ya todos piensan que estoy seis metros bajo tierra", dijo Deadpool acercándose tranquilamente, sin parecer importarle todas las armas apuntándole.

 _"Esa voz",_ pensó Weiss reconociendo la voz de Jaune, antes de negar con la cabeza, pensando que es imposible, con su tono dignó preguntó. "¡¿Que asuntos tiene aquí la persona más odiada de Remmant?!"

Deadpool la miró, haciendo que la heredera trague saliva, para ser sincera este hombre la asustaba, como la miraba fijamente con esa máscara roja.

"Sosten tus bragas Ángel de nieve, sólo vine a seguir admirando los pechos de la rubia y el bello trasero de la chica gato", dijo él asesino sin descaro.

Las tres chicas mencionadas gruñen con odio. Weiss por haberla llamado por ese apodo con esa voz, mientras que Yang y Blake estaban furiosas, ya hartas de recibir esas miradas lascivas como si fueran trozos de carne.

"Hey!, Deja de mirar a nuestras amigas de esa manera!", grito Sun, molesto de la forma de que este loco miraba a Blake.

Pero en vez de contestar, Deadpool pasó su mirada al fauno mono, mirándolo muy detenidamente. Sun no sabe porque, pero la forma que lo miraba lo puso nervioso.

"¿Q-que?", Sun no pudo evitar tartamudear.

"La verdad es que eres bastante guapo, hermano~", Deadpool le dijo al otro chico, bajando su mirada al estómago descubierto del fauno, levantó sus manos, moviendo de forma lasciva los dedos. "Y sin mencionar esos abdominales~, uuuuu~!, me dan ganas de pasar mis manos para sentir esos músculos~!"

Sun dio un paso atrás, es oficial ahora estaba aterrado de ese sujeto, no sólo él, también los debas se desconcertaron ante esas palabras.

"¿Que le pasa a este loco?", murmuró Weiss, sintiéndose cada vez más nerviosa como Deadpool miró a todos los estudiantes, mientras se rascaba la barbilla.

Deadpool se cruzó de brazos, asintiendo un par de veces. "Esta decidido, una vez los someta a todos, me divertiré con ustedes y luego iré tras las doncellas", dijo alegre mente sacando unas cuerdas de la nada.

La forma que lo dijo y las cuerdas, claramente no era un buen augurio. Fue la conejo fauno quien hizo una pregunta que nadie quería hacer.

"¿Q-qque quieres decir?", pregunto Velvet temiendo la respuesta.

Ahora era el turno de Deadpool de verlos con desconcierto. "¿Que acaso no es obvió?, me refiero que una vez los até a todos con esta cuerda , yo los... ¡ **Violare, jejeje!** "

""""!"""""

Las chicas no supieron como reaccionar ante esa declaración, un miedo primordial las envolvió, sostuvieron sus armas con más fuerza, ellas estaban en guardia pero aún así, saber lo que este psicópata les haría una de las cosas más horribles que un ser humano le puede hacer a otro... El sólo pensamiento las estaba poniendo al borde.

Los chicos por otro lado, miraban a Deadpool con enojo, dando un paso adelante poniéndose de forma protectora enfrente de las niñas.

"Tu maldito!", grito Neptuno, él joven de pelo azul apuntando su rifle eléctrico, manteniéndose enfrente de Weiss.

"¡No dejaremos que toques a las chicas, loco psicópata!", gruñó Sun, usando su cuerpo para bloquear la figura de Blake.

"No dejaré que la toques, incluso si tengo que matarte", dijo Ren de forma fría, colocándose protectoramente enfrente de Nora.

Yatsuhashi y Fox asiendo lo mismo con Velvet y Coco, los demás chicos presentes también imitaron a los demás hombres pero con los miembros femeninos de sus respectivos equipos. Una escena que daba seguridad a las chicas.

Pero las siguientes palabras del mayor psicópata del mundo les bajo un poco los humos.

"~Deberían estar más preocupados por ustedes que por las chicas~", dijo Deadpool, no viéndose para nada intimidado. "~Cuando dijo todos, me refería a **todos,** incluyendo a ustedes, aún mejor siendo chicos guapos, cada uno es mi tipo~."

...

...

...

 **"¡Les partiré el orto chicos... En especial a Sun y a Neptuno, jajaja!"**

!

Los chicos dieron un paso atrás, ahora sintiendo lo mismo que las chicas, la seguridad con la que Deadpool dijo esas palabras dio a entender que habla en serio.

Weiss apretó los dientes, irá la inundó. "!Tu maldito demente, te mataré antes de que deje que toques mi cuerpo!", grito con eufórica.

Deadpool no se vio para nada afectado, sólo jaló la cuerda comprobando su calidad. "Grita todo lo que quieras Ángel de nieve, les haré lo mismo que le hice a esa niña de capa roja."

!

Los ojos del equipo RWBY, junto con los que conocían a la única chica de por aquí que utiliza una capa roja se agrandaron de horror ante la implicación de esas palabras.

"Tu... !¿Que le hiciste a mi hermana?!", grito Yang con irá y preocupación.

"Ahhh~, con que tu eres la hermana de Ruby, la misma que la linda chica de ojos plateados decía que vendría a rescatarla mientras me divertía continuamente con ella, jejeje~", dijo Deadpool con burla viendo como la rubia lo miraba en trance no queriendo creer sus palabras.

"Callate", susurro Yang, bajando su cabeza, su rizos de Oro ocultando sus ojos.

"~La verdad fue un poco difícil separarle las piernas~", cantaba esas palabras disfrutando las miradas de asco que estaba recibiendo.

"Callate", gruñó Yang, las imágenes de lo que este loco hacia a su hermana venían a su mente.

"~Fue realmente excitante ver la expresión de su cara, cuando vio toda esa sangre saliendo después de que la 'espada atravesó la suave piel'~", Deadpool puso la palma en su mejilla recordando un alegre momento.

"¡Callate!", grito Yang, liberando su aura como una explosión.

"~No te preocupes estoy seguro que no a sido devorada por un grimm, es más apuesto que en 9 meses tendrás a un nuevo sobrino~, jajaja!", él demente río histericamente.

"¡Ahrrrrrr!", grito Yang con furia, eso fue el colmó.

Weiss quien había escuchado esto, sintió un gran enojo contra Deadpool, pero luego se acordó que Rubí le había hecho una vídeo llamada recientemente y su líder se veía bien. Entonces, ¿porque ese loco estaba diciendo todas esas cosas?, cuando Yang grito de furia inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo que planeaba.

"¡Yang No!, ¡Es una trampa!", grito Weiss viendo como su amiga rubia se lanzó sin pensar hacia Deadpool.

Yang canalizó toda su aura y rabia en su puño derecho, dispuesta a matar al maldito que lastimó a su hermana pequeña, pero cuando lanzó su puñetazo ocurrió algo que ni ella y los demás esperaba.

-agarre!-

Cuando el puño estaba apuntó de llegar a la cara de Deadpool, este lo detuvo al sostenerla desde su muñeca, el cemento bajos sus pies se agrietó y el aura de Yang se liberó como una cúpula de llamas etéreas, pero aún así Deadpool no parecía esforzarse.

"Ese fue un buen golpe, si no estuviera a 500% en este momento, probablemente me hubieras destruido la mitad de nuestro cuerpo", dijo casualmente él psicópata, apretando el guantelete-escopeta como este se empezó a doblar por la presión.

Yang al ver esto, entró en pánico con su brazo libre le mandó un golpe con el puño izquierdo, pero este también fue atrapado de la misma manera con facilidad.

"Sabes Yang, yo soy una persona muy rencorosa y ese golpe que me diste en la cafetería me dolió mucho", tranquilamente dijo Deadpool, rompiendo a 'Ember Cecilia'.

Yang jadeo en sorpresa al ver su querida arma hecha pedazos, un miedo la empezó a inundar, uno que no había sentido desde que era una niña, cuando Deadpool en un rápido movimiento ató sus manos con las cuerdas, además de obligarla a arrodillarse manteniendo los brazos extendidos con una mano.

""¡Yang!"", gritaron Weiss y Blake, corriendo junto con los demás para ayudarla, pero tuvieron que retroceder cuando varios tipos de grimm llegaron a atacarlos, obligándolos a defenderse primero.

"Deberías estar agradecida con el autor, de que está vez no perderás tu brazo derecho... ~Pero eso no quiere decir que no te valla a doler, así que, ¿porque no jugamos un juego?~", término de decir el maniaco, sacando un martillo de la nada.

Yang agrandó los ojos, los demás estaban ocupados defendiéndose de los grimm, por lo que nadie podía ayudarla, sólo pudo observar indefensa como Deadpool pasaba la cabeza del martillo por la piel de sus brazos, sintiendo el frío metal cada ves que la tocaba, entonces empezó a... Cantar.

"~Martinillo~, ~martinillo~, ~¿donde estas?~, ~¿donde estas?~, ~toca la campana!~, ~toca la campana!~, ~ding!, dong!, dang!~, ~ding!, dong!, dang!~."

-craqueo!-

"Aaaaaaaaa!"

El grito de absoluto dolor de Yang se escuchó a los alrededores, como Deadpool la había golpeado consecutivamente el brazo derecho, doblándolo e inclusive el hueso roto salió de la piel, por donde salía la sangre de la pobre rubia.

Yang estaba acostumbrada al dolor a causa de su 'apariencia', de convertir todo daño en poder, pero nada de eso la salvaba de sentir el absoluto dolor de tener su brazo roto, pero agrandó más sus ojos con lágrimas al escuchar nuevamente al monstruo que le estaba causando tanto dolor.

"Bien, eso no a sido tan malo, ¿verdad?", dijo Deadpool disfrutando de su dolor. "Ahora el siguiente brazo."

"N-no por favor, para por favor", suplico Yang no queriendo repetir la experiencia, pero fue ignorada como volvió a cantar esa canción que la traumatizaría el resto de su vida.

"~Martinillo~, ~martinillo~, ~¿donde estas?~, ~¿donde estas?~, ~toca la campana!~, ~toca la campana!~, ~ding!, dong!, dang!~, ~ding!, dong!, dang!~."

-Craqueo!-

"Aaaaaaaa!"

Cuando Blake junto con los demás acabaron con el último grimm, inmediatamente miró a ver a su compañera con los brazos ensangrentados y en un ángulo extraño. Corrió hacia ella disparándole a Deadpool él cual no se movió recibiendo todos los disparos, agarró a Yang y utilizó su 'apariencia', creando un clon de sombra y se alejó con su pareja a cuestas.

Suavemente la depósito cerca del grupo, donde Velvet de inmediato comprobó sus heridas, envolviendo vendas en sus brazos para detener la hemorragia.

Weiss al ver la condición de su amiga la cual había perdido la consciencia, esto le recordaba en gran medida a la condición de su hermana hace unos años. Volteo a ver a Deadpool con furia.

"¡Tu monstruo!", grito, levantando su arma, los demás imitándola, a excepción de Blake y Velvet quienes seguían tratando a Yang.

"Es admirable su dedicación, aún si saben que no tienen oportunidad contra mí, pero ya estoy empezando a aburrirme así que ya es hor-", Deadpool se detuvo de repente.

Los cazadores en formación vieron como él loco miraba alrededor hasta enfocar su mirada en el suelo.

"Mmm, que extraño la energía de las dos doncellas ahora sólo es una... Bueno creo que es hora de irme", sin una palabra más Deadpool desapareció.

...

...

...

"¿Se fue?", preguntó Sun, sólo para estar seguro.

"Si, ya no está aquí, ¡rápido hay que llevar a Yang a la zona de evacuación para que la atiendan!", grito Weiss, más preocupada por su compañera de equipo.

Los demás asintieron de acuerdo, Yatsuhashi y Fox ayudaron a Velvet a cargar a Yang, teniendo cuidado de no mover mucho sus brazos rotos. Sólo una fauno del grupo se quedó en el mismo lugar viendo como se llevaban a la rubia.

"Blake, ¿estas bien?", preguntó Weiss con preocupación.

"Voy a **matarlo** por lo que le hizo", Blake murmuró oscuramente, apretando los puños.

Weiss la miró entendiendo su enojo, ya que ella misma se siente igual. "Vamos Blake, hay que reunirnos con Ruby, ambas nos necesitan ahora."

Blake no se movió al principio, pero al final camino junto con la heredera.

Mientras caminaban, Weiss se acordó de la amiga que faltaba en su grupo.

"Espero que Pyrrha este bien.".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Con Pyrrha, Ozpin y Cinder)

Pyrrha Nikos miraba con absoluta irá a la mujer flotando de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos ámbar brillantes que parecían estar en llamas.

Esta mujer es la mente maestra de todo el caos que está sucediendo en el exterior y en su mente lo más importante la muerte de su primer amor, por la culpa de esa mujer Jaune esta muerto!

Cuando él director Ozpin estaba apuntó de terminar la transferencia del poder de Ámbar a ella, esta mujer llegó matando a la doncella caída con una flecha adueñándose del resto de la energía.

Ahora podía ver porque la existencia de las doncellas es secreta, el poder que tienen no es aura y sea lo que sea es más poderoso. Si la gente equivocada supieran sobre este poder, ellos harían lo que fuera por obtenerlo... Como la mujer que tiene enfrenté.

Se lanzó para atacarla con su lanza y escudo en sus manos, pero fue detenido por el director de Beacon.

"Miss Nikos, sal de aquí, busca a Glynda, Ironwood... Qrow, trae a cualquiera de ellos ", ordenó Ozpin manteniendo su mirada en Cinder. "La torre no puede caer."

"Pero puedo ayudar", dijo Pyrrha humilde.

"Sólo estorbarías", contestó en tono resuelto.

Pyrrha mostró una cara herida, enfrente de ella está la oportunidad de hacer justicia a Jaune pero se le era negado.

"Por esa razón estas perdiendo muchos admiradores Washington."

Una cuarta voz se escuchó, una que Pyrrha reconoció al instante, lo único que la detuvo de ir a buscarla es el tono burlón y malicioso en ella, un tono que su persona amada nunca usaría

Cinder también escuchó esa voz, no sabe porque pero sintió un odio sin igual dirigida solamente a ella, pero lo desestimó ahora posee el poder completo de la doncella, no tenía nada de que preocuparse.

El director Ozpin, al escuchar esa voz se acordó de la breve conversación que tuvo con Arturo Arco.

 **Burn it To The Ground-Nickelback.**

Como esa canción se escuchó, desde la oscuridad un hombre se vio caminando a ellos, cuando la luz lo iluminó, los tres se sorprendieron al ver quien era.

El traje rojo con negro, la máscara con ojos blancos, con sólo estás características reconocieron al quien fue titulado como el hombre más peligroso de la historia, **Deadpool.**

"Debo decir que esta base secreta es bastante impresionante Washington", dijo casualmente acercándose él mayor psicópata de la historia. Antes de detenerse un par de metros de los tres.

Pyrrha miraba al hombre más peligroso del mundo, él tiene la misma voz de su líder fallecido pero la sensación de pura malicia, decían que no era él mismo rubio guapo y amable del que se enamoró.

"Nikos, vete ahora mismo y trae ayuda rápido!", grito Ozpin, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

La chica esparta no quería dejar al director sólo con estos dos seres peligrosos, pero una mirada de sus ojos serios le decía que esto es grave.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, al final cedió entendiendo que este era el mejor curso de acción, sólo esperaba que el director este bien por si solo. Empezó a correr al ascensor pasando por Cinder la cual sólo le dio una mirada de desdén.

Pero cuando pasó junto a Deadpool cruzaron miradas, el tiempo se detuvo para ella cuando sintió una horrible sensación en el pecho, no era miedo si no tristeza. No sabe porque pero ver a ese hombre vistiendo ese traje, la hace experimentar el mismo dolor que sintió cuando Jaune murió.

Negando con la cabeza aclaro su mente, llegando al ascensor salió de la cámara subterránea.

Cuando la campeona se fue, él director de Beacon analizó a sus enemigos, Cinder estaba asiendo lo mismo que él, mientras que Deadpool seguía mirando el ascensor, seguramente planeando rutas de escape, si lo que a oído de él es cierto de que es una mente maestra que siempre plane-

"Esa pelirroja si que tenía un cuerpazo, ¡esos pechos, esas caderas, junto con esa ropa tan atrevida, tal vez incluso supere a la Bimbo rubia de hace rato... Guao! solamente, ¡Guao!", rugió alegremente Deadpool, asiendo movimientos con las manos para dar énfasis a las curvas de Pyrrha.

Bueno... Eso no es lo que esperaba, pero al oírlo gritar pudo saber que la voz es idéntica a la del joven Arco pero necesito quitarle la máscara para estar seguro que era Jaune quien según Pyrrha Nikos fue asesinado.

"Todo este tiempo...", comenzó a decir Cinder con su sedosa voz, ya no utiliza el poder de la doncella para flotar. "Justo debajo de nuestro pies."

Ozpin se preparó para el combate utilizando su bastón, mientras que Cinder lo siguió observándolo con decepción.

"Ella tenía razón sobre ti...", dijo Cinder, sabiendo que él director de Beacon sabe a quién se refiere. "Cuanta arrogancia."

"Je.. jeje... ¡Jejejeje!"

Una risa burlona se escuchó por la sala secreta, tanto la nueva doncella como él director de Beacon miraron a Deadpool él cual se agarraba su estómago riéndose con diversión.

Cinder con el rostro fruncido y leve irritación preguntó. "¿dije algo gracioso?"

Deadpool se enderezó poniendo una mano en su boca controlando su risa. "Nada, solo me recordaste los fanficción que siguen después de la tercera temporada que especulan lo que pasa cuándo aún no sabemos que relación tienes con Salem."

Los ojos de Cinder se estrecharon. " ¿Como sabés ese nombré?", Exigió como sus ojos empezaron a brillar y el fuego la rodeó.

"¿Quien sabe?", Respondió Deadpool para nada intimidado, sacando ambos espadas carmesí de su espalda. "Pero al parecer por tu preferencia al fuego debes de ser la nueva doncella del otoño. Es mi noche de suerte quien diría que despertarme en ese estadio, me daría la oportunidad de matar a una de las cuatro perras, como en los viejos tiempos."

Si Cinder se molesta ante el comentario de perra, entonces no lo demostró en cambió flotó un poco preparándose para la batalla de tres vías, en cuanto a Ozpin este tuvo un reconocimiento cuando Deadpool mencionó el estadio, rogando a cualquier ser superior que este equivocado porque si tenía razón los equipos JNRP y RWBY serían los más afectados.

Era un momento importante, una batalla secreta que nadie debería saber, sino el caos se esparcir-

-Sonido de Flash de cámara-

Vieron como Deadpool estaba de espaldas sosteniendo un pergamino Rosa, mientras hacía el signó de Paz, tomando una foto en un ángulo en el que ellos dos se vean claramente en el fondo. Volteando nuevamente empezó a escribir.

"Esperen sólo un momento mientras público esto en mi blog", Deadpool dijo sin levantar la cabeza. "¡Oh por dios¡, estoy apunto de pelear contra Washinton y la puta del otoño xdxdxd! Esperen una nueva publicación explicando cómo los mató (^^). Ps: Glynda me la pela y me la #%$ %jo! ...Y enviar a todos."

"..."

"..."

-zas!-

La primera en atacar fue Cinder utilizando las llamas para impulsar su velocidad, en un instante ya estaba enfrente de Deadpool, formando un par de espadas de fuego tan definidas y calientes que incluso atravesarían metal, pero sus intentos fuero bloqueados por las espadas Rojas una en especial la reconoció como la Katana de uno de sus peones más poderosos, si este loco la tenía entonces Adam ya debe de estar muerto. Tuvo que Salir de su enfrentamiento contra Deadpool para bloquear un bastón plateado empuñado por su enemigo original, pero Ozpin tuvo que pasar a la defensiva bloqueado con su bastón imbuido de aura verde las dos espadas carmesí en especial la que emanaba electricidad.

"Hey!, Washington yo se que no eres popular con las chicas pero esa no es razón para que interrumpas mi baile con la Mosa del otoño!... ¡Tan sólo mirarla esta re-buena la condenada!", Deadpool descaradamente dijo, mirando sin ninguna vergüenza el cuerpo de Cinder.

La doncella del caída nunca había conocido aún ser tan irritante. En algún momento ella planeó en buscar a Deadpool para hacerlo uno de sus peones, pero esa 'mujer', le dijo que no lo hiciera, ahora veía el porque, este tipo es un completo idiota!

En la base oculta se veía el fuego, energía verde y electricidad carmesí, enfrentándose una contra la otra a gran velocidad. Cinder se vio derrapando en el piso, en un movimiento utilizó los pedazos de piso que se habían desprendido por el calor intenso y utilizando el poder de la doncella para congelarlos haciendo estacas de hielo, las cuales las envío como balas contra sus contrincantes.

Ozpin utilizó su 'apariencia' para moverse a gran velocidad casi dejando imágenes residuales, bloqueo todas los trozos filosos de hielo dirigidos a él. Mientras que Deadpool...

"Mirarme **Morfeo!"** , El lunático mantuvo sus rodillas firmes pero el resto de su cuerpo lo hizo papa atrás haciendo una Matrix y eludiendo con excitó todas las dagas de hielo.

Aprovechando la oportunidad, Ozpin utilizó su aura para estar rápidamente enfrenté de Deadpool cuándo este se enderezó y lo empezó a golpear continuamente con la punta de su bastón, con la intención de noquearlo pero no salió como pensaba.

"~La,la,la,la,la,la,la~!", Cantaba Deadpool, haciendo un 'La' por cada golpe que recibía. Con un último golpe Ozpin lo mandó a volar unos metros, pero el maníaco dio un par de volteretas en el aire, aterrizando como una bailarina de ballet incluyendo un tu-tu que sacó de la nada y se lo puso en medio del aire.

Este acto irritó ligeramente a Ozpin, al ver como Deadpool parecía estar jugando cuando la vida de muchas personas dependían de esta pelea. Pero salió de esos pensamientos al sentir como la temperatura aumentaba, ambos miraron arriba para ver a Cinder la cual parecía un pequeño sol.

"Al parecer ya es hora de terminar con esto, considerando que en el capítulo 12, esta pelea sólo duró unos segundos", dijo Deadpool, sacando un 'M6 Spartan láser', el cual empezó a irradiar energía térmica del cañón. "Adiós Washington, tal vez sepamos que te pasó en temporadas posteriores!"

Ozpin ya se harto de que lo llame por ese nombré, pero no tenía tiempo de corregirlo. Golpeando su bastón en el suelo enfocó toda su aura y utilizó su apariencia para crear una cúpula de aura verde brillante.

Cada uno se quedó quieto un instante. Hasta que Cinder liberó su poder en una ráfaga de fuego, al mismo tiempo que Deadpool disparaba su rayo láser y que Ozpin saltaba heroicamente contra los dos ataques.

Las tres fuerzas chocaron, luchando por el dominio, intentando dominar a cualquiera de las dos, hasta que...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Con Pyrrha)

La pelirroja se detuvo a fuera de la torre de Beacon, no seguía con la orden que se le dio, ya que escucho como algo o alguien subía hasta la cima de la torre a gran velocidad. Eso solo podía significar que él director Ozpin por muy difícil de creer... fue derrotado.

Ella es la única que está cerca de la torre y por lo que sabía el objetivo de sus enemigos era destruirla, algo que ella tenía que detener, aún si Deadpool esta por ahí...

Deadpool...

Mirando su cadera donde descansaba 'Crocea Mors', se acordó de la sensación de absoluta tristeza y dolor, cuando vio morir al chico que ama. Es por eso que la confunde el por qué sintió ese mismo dolor, cuando cruzó miradas con Deadpool.

Cerrando los ojos un momento, los abrió nuevamente ahora con determinación, haría lo correcto, aún sabiendo que si Jaune estuviera a su lado, él intentaría detenerla y si por alguna razón fracasaba tenía el consuelo de reunirse con él en la otra vida.

Con ese plan, uno nublado por el dolor emocional, la chica invencible se dirigió a la torre para conocer su destino.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Con Jaune/Deadpool)

{Sabes que?!, A la verga 'Akuha Rikudou' que haga lo que quiera!, Capullo perezoso, si le hubiera echado más ganas ya hubiera terminado este fanfic que seguramente casi nadie leerá!}

Deadpool se encuentra en la misma cámara secreta, sólo que ahora todo estaba hecho un desastre con grandes rocas de las paredes destruidas bloqueaban la salida.

Él podía salir fácilmente con sólo teletransportarse, pero decidió aprovechar este tiempo en preparar algo para todo Remmant.

"Con esto todos en el mundo sabrán que no estoy muerto", dijo Deadpool asiéndole unos ajustes a unas naves no tripuladas las cuales sólo eran del tamaño de la palma de su manó. "Espero que mi satélite todavía este en órbita."

 **['Rooster Teeth', si supo hacer una buena explicación del porqué las torres STTC son importantes, ya que los cuatro reinos no tienen y pueden lanzar satélites al espacio, ya que el 'polvo' pierde sus propiedades al abandonar la atmósfera.]**

"Es por eso que uso electricidad y energía nuclear en vez de confiar en el polvo. Si los lectores no se han dado cuenta yo no utilizo munición de 'polvo' lo que utilizó es plomo maldito y pólvora. Lo clásico es lo mejor en vez de esas mecha-armas!", Deadpool término de decir a él solo ya que no hay nadie en la sala.

Activó los aviones no tripulados que además tenían un sistema de camuflaje, revisando su pergamino vio como lo gravaban en diferentes ángulos.

"Bien eso es todo, es hora de preparar esas putas chimichangas", dijo Deadpool juntando las tres cámaras espías para teletransportarlas con él.

-Flun!-

Apareció detrás de unos escombros, haciendo un gesto con el dedo al nivel de los labios para guardar silencio, se asomó viendo que estaba en la torre pero esta estaba destruida, el Dragón grimm volando alrededor del edificio, en medio de lo que antes era la oficina del director flotaba Cinder con una mirada de superioridad y adelante de ella estaba la forma arrodilla de la espartan pelirroja la cual parecía estar cada vez más pálida.

{¡Mierda, nos perdimos una fabulosa pelea de gatas. Vale verga la vida!}

"Shuhh~, te prometo que luego vamos a ver el episodio completo en youtube, ahora hay que comenzar con el show", dejo que la pequeñas naves espías volarán activando su camuflaje se volvieron invisibles. Luego uso su pergamino para empezar a trasmitir todo lo que pase ahora.

(Desde el espacio)

Un satélite rojo con negro, con el logotipo de Deadpool en cada una de sus alas, parpadeo una luz roja un par de veces antes de hacer su trabajo, redirigiendo a Remmant las ondas de radio que recibía desde las naves espías.

En la zona de evacuación de Beacon todos los pergaminos pitaron avisando del vídeo en vivo de lo que sucede en la torre, además de que una pantalla holográfica gigante apareció en la zona.

Pero no sólo ahí también en Mistral, Vacuo y Atlas también se empezó a trasmitir en cualquier medio de comunicación para que todo el mundo sepa lo que está a punto de pasar.

Pero cuando apareció Deadpool, un pánico inundó los corazones de cada persona y fauno en Remmant.

(Volviendo con Jaune/Deadpool)

 **[Bueno... no se si eso era necesario o no.]**

 **Gonna Give It To Ya-DMX.**

Deadpool salió de los escombros alertado a la doncella y a la espartan de su presencia, pero no les hizo caso, en su lugar miró enfrente donde estaba seguro de que uno de sus aviones lo estaba filmando.

"¡Hola personas y faunos de Remmant. Soy yo Deadpool él guapo, simpático, carismático, amigo de todos los niños y mayor ejemplo a seguir de todos los tiempos!", Saludo como si fuera un mayordomo. "¡Escuche que mucha gente estaba triste porque pensaban que estaba muerto, pero no se preocupen ahora estoy devuelta totalmente viv- Ahaa!"

Chirrío Deadpool al ser golpeado en la cara por una bola de fuego, prendiendo su cabeza en llamas, pero aún así miró a Cinder como si nada. "¡Hey!, Eso fue muy grosero, no ves que estaba hablando con nuestro querido público, tanto el Real como el de ficción!"

Cinder frunció el ceño al ver como Deadpool apago casualmente su fuego. "Deberías haber huido cuando tuviste la oportunidad al igual que está chica."

{Pobrecita no sabe que todo el mundo la esta viendo, ¡gisu, gisu, gisu!}

Deadpool se sacudo el hollín de su cabeza. "Oh!, ¿No te dije? Solo he venido a matarte, ya que odio a las putas doncellas", dijo casualmente sacando sus pistolas de sus fundas.

Cinder sonrió un poco, para nada intimidante por la dos armas de fuego. "Creo que no debería sorprenderme que él hombre más peligroso de la historia sepa de las doncellas. Pero tus amenazas no tienen mérito ante mí, este poder a diferencia de las niñas tontas que lo poseyeron antes yo bla, bla, bla, bla-."

Deadpool dejo de escucharla y mejor empezó a admirar como ese vestido apretaba su figura, sin lugar a dudas esta mujer tiene un cuerpo esbelto, pero lo que más le encantó fue que su vestido dejaba muy a descubierto sus piernas a los lados por donde podía ver más piel de sus muslos y un pantalón corto negro.

 **[Lástima que esto no sea un animé, si lo fuera entonces ella tendría puesto de ropa interior bragas de encaje negro.]**

Deadpool dejo de mirarla para hacer su cuerpo aún lado, logrando esquivar otra bola de fuego por puro instinto.

"Veo que de nada sirve hablar con un tipo como tú, así que me voy a deshacer de ti", Cinder dijo expulsando más del poder de la doncella, con seis flamas a su alrededor.

"Hey!, No te enojes, solo me imaginaba como luces sin ese vestido, estas caliente... literalmente!", Dijo Deadpool, saltando continuamente para esquivar las ráfagas de fuego, aterrizando en unos escombros miró aún lado para ver a la pelirroja escondida, recuperando el aliento al parecer.

 **[Sólo un loco sin remedió lucharía contra una doncella sin ayuda de nadie.]**

"Estas siendo sarcástico!", Ignorando a la pelirroja por el momento, salto al piso empezando a disparar mientras corría pero todas las balas se derretían antes de que llegarán a su objetivo.

{¡Podemos atravesar el aura que protege a las personas, pero es diferente historia, si usan una 'apariencia' o el maldito poder mágico de las doncellas o lo que vergas sea!}

Cinder le sonrió con suficiente antes de volar hacia él, formando un par de espadas negras propinando un corte con ambas pero fueron rechazadas por las pistolas, la doncella aplicó más ataques pero estos fueron bloqueados, aún así logró utilizarlas para desviar el cañón de las armas de fuego cada vez que una se alineaba para disparar en alguna parte de su cuerpo.

La Reina roja soltó sus espadas y agarró ambas pistolas con sus manos derritiendo el metal, obligando a Deadpool a soltarlas, sonriendo ante la oportunidad, en un rápido movimiento tomó las espadas que aún no tocaban el suelo y se las clavo en su pecho derramando mucha sangre.

"Urgh!", Deadpool gruñó, cayendo arrodillado.

"No debiste involucrarte Deadpool, si hubieras escuchando y mantenido esa boca tuya cerrada, tal vez hubieras sido parte del cambio, una lástima en verdad. Pero tengo curiosidad en saber que hay detrás de esa máscara", Cinder acercó sus manos a su cara, agarrando las máscara, pero cuando estaba apuntó de jalar vio un brillo, inmediatamente salto atrás pero no había sido lo suficientemente rápida, mirando en su abdomen vio su vestido rasgado y una pequeña herida en donde salía un poco de sangre.

Deadpool se levantó, en su mano derecha sostenía un 'Sai' con el que había herido a la doncella caída. "¡¿Sabes cuanto duele eso perra?!, Por supuesto que no!, ¡Que bueno que soy un sexy hijo de puta!"

 **[... Deadpool...]**

"¡Realmente pensaste que sería tan fácil?!", Dijo sacando las espadas de su pecho disfrutando la mirada de asombro de Cinder y seguramente todos en Remmant como se veía claramente sus heridas cerrándose.

{Hey mono!... escucha!}

"Cuando estoy con una mujer procuro tomarme mi tiempo, doncella caida~", el traje término de coserse por si solo dejándolo como nuevo, utilizando sus manos para limpiarse la sangre.

 **[¡Jaune!]** {¡Jaune!}

"¡Que!, No ven que estoy en medio de una conversación!", Gritó Juane a las veces en su cabeza, mirando a los recuadros de diálogo con sus fríos ojos azules.

 **[Bien señor sabelo todo, porque no lees lo que el autor acaba de escribir y te fijas en lo que Cinder tiene en sus manos.]**

Sacando su pergamino Rosa leyó el oneshot, estrecho sus ojos. "Hey! El autor no se refirió a mí como Deadpool y por si fuera poco también describió el color de mis bellos ojos", pero luego se dio cuenta de algo, bajando su cabeza enfocó su vista en Cinder.

La doncella caída lo miraba seriamente como si buscara algo, pero eso no es lo que él miraba. En la manos de la mujer de ojos ámbar, sostenía una máscara roja con negro. Cuando la vio inmediatamente supo lo que eso significaba.

"No sabía que eras una admiradora mía, a tal punto de que hiciste tú propia máscara!, Pero no te la pongas o tendremos problemas con los derechos de autor", casualmente dijo Jaune.

"..."

{No idiota!, esa es nuestra máscara, lo que significa que no la tenemos puesta!}

... Ooooh.

Bueno ahora sabe porque tanto alboroto... Bueno no es como si alguien de por aquí lo conozc-

"J-Jaune?"

Una vos femenina se escuchó, volteando se encontró a la chica pelirroja mirándolo con los ojos agrandados y lágrimas en ellos, viéndose como si fuera a romperse en cualquier momento.

Ambos se miraron uno con una ceja levantada y otra con esperanza.

 **[Bueno la cosa se puso incomoda... ¡Hey autor este sería un buen momento para cambiar el 'punto de vista'!]**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Con Ruby, Blake, Weiss, Ren, Nora y los demás)

Hace unos momentos.

Ruby Rose se acercó a la zona de evacuación, subiendo unos escalones vio la espalda de su pareja como se acercó, su perro ladró asiendo notar su presencia.

Weiss volteo para ver a su compañera. "¡Ruby!"

"Ahh, te encontré", Ruby dijo con desaliento tomando las manos de Weiss antes de dejarlas ir.

"Ruby, donde..."

"Estoy bien, ¿donde esta Yang?", Ruby la interrumpió estando más preocupada por su hermana mayor.

Weiss bajo la cabeza con un aire solemne, haciéndose aún lado, le mostró una escena que lastimó a la chica de ojos plateados.

Blake se encontraba arrodillada sosteniendo con suavidad la mano izquierda de Yang, pero lo que realmente le preocupó fue que ambos brazos se encontraban vendados pero las vendas estaban Rojas indicando que su hermana sangra.

"Yang...", dijo Ruby, levantando ligeramente mano, pero no sabía que hacer.

"El profesor Puerto, le inyectó anestesia para mantenerla dormida, hasta que la llevemos aún hospital lo más rápido posible", Weiss dijo, mirando a su compañera rubia con pesar.

"Hey", Sun quien estaba cerca intento tranquilizar a la chica de puntas rojas. "Ella estará bien."

"Los soldados tienen lista una nave para llevarnos a Vale."

"Pero Pyrrha sigue desaparecida", Nora intento levantarse pero calló nuevamente, sosteniendo su costado derecho.

"Que?!", Ruby expresó sorprendida.

"Miren chicos...", Sun dijo apuntando a la torre. "El grimm gigante sigue rodeando la escuela, incluso los del colmillo blanco se marcharon y... probablemente **él** sigue ahí."

Cuando Sun dijo él, Ruby notó como Weiss apretó los puños y como Blake descubrió los dientes apretándolos como un depredador.

"No... nos iremos...", dijo Ren, rompiendo a las chicas de su trance cuando intento levantarse pero calló de rodillas agarrándose su costado izquierdo para la gran preocupación de Nora.

Sun sólo suspiro sin saber que más decir para convencerlos.

Todos guardaron silencio hasta que Ruby habló.

"Voy a encontrarla", Ruby los miró con determinación. "La encontraré y la traeré devuelta."

"No... Vamos a encontrarla", dijo Weiss uniéndose a su líder, miró a la fauno gato. "Blake cuida a Yang."

Blake asintió en silencio sin apartar la vista de Yang.

-Track!-

Pero antes de que pudieran seguir, escucharon ese sonido, miraron a la torre con sorpresa, al ver como la parte superior del edificio fue destruido por el grimm gigante y un aura verde.

Pero la sorpresa no acabó ahí, de repente los pergaminos de todos sonaron y una pantalla holográfica gigante apareció, vieron como después de un poco de estática empezó a trasmitir, les sorprendió a reconocer la oficina del director recién destruida, en medio se encontraba una mujer de pelo oscuro con un vestido rojo, utilizando una llamarada de fuego para flotar y enfrente de ella estaba la forma arrodilla de cierta espartan pelirroja.

"¡Pyrrha!", Grito Nora y Ruby al ver a su amiga.

"¡¿Quien esta trasmitiendo esto?!", Exigió Weiss pero pronto se arrepintió de hacer esa pregunta cuando se escuchó un Rap.

"¡Hola personas y faunos de Remmant. Soy yo Deadpool él guapo, simpático, carismático, amigo de todos los niños y mayor ejemplo a seguir de todos los tiempos!", Saludo Deadpool mostrándose en la gran pantalla y pergaminos.

"Mierda ese maldito esta haciendo todo esto como si fuera un programa", dijo entre dientes Sun.

"Eso no importa!, Pyrrha esta en ese lugar, debemos rescatarla!", Nora grito con preocupación, Ruby asintiendo de acuerdo.

"No hagan nada precipitado", grito Weiss aplacando a las dos. "Mira, Pyrrha se acaba de ocultar si espera una oportunidad podrá salir de ahí."

Volvieron a ver la pantalla como Deadpool y la misteriosa mujer empezaron a luchar. La mujer utilizando una 'apariencia' de fuego con tal dominio que parecía casi irreal. Pero Deadpool se movía con gran habilidad, esquivando todas las ráfagas de fuego y disparando a la mujer. Pero en el transcurso de la batalla la mujer se las ideó para clavarle ambas espadas en el pecho, aún si la mujer era un villano, muchos en Remmant, alabaron a la doncella caída por matar a ese homicida.

"¡Eso es por Yang, desgraciado!", Sun grito bombeando el puño en victoria.

Todos expresaban el mismo alivio, excepto una niña de 15 años y una fauno de cabello negro.

"Eso no servirá", dijo Ruby, mirando como Deadpool caía de rodillas pero ella sabía que sólo estaba actuando.

Weiss miró a su pareja, estaba apuntó de darle un discursó de como alguien muere cuando su corazón es atravesado pero no lo hiso porque la fauno gato empezó a explicar.

"Ruby tiene razón", Blake estuvo de acuerdo mirando de forma asesina al psicópata arrodillado. "Deadpool tiene una 'apariencia' de regeneración, lo se porque yo junto con Yang vimos como fue apuñalado por Adam él líder del colmillo blanco, pero este sólo se encogió de hombros como si nada."

Todos miraron nuevamente la pantalla, aún si Blake y Ruby decían la verdad ellos querían ver lo con sus propios ojos. Para responder sus preguntas vieron con asombro como atacó a la mujer de ojos ámbar cuando está se acercó lo suficientemente. Pero la mujer retrocedió tomando algo de Deadpool, muchos jadearon en shock al no sólo ver cómo las heridas fatales se regeneraban, si no también al ver al hombre detrás de la máscara.

"JJJ-Jaune...", dijo Ruby tapándose la boca con las manos, las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. Ella ya había tenido una idea de la identidad de Deadpool en la nave del general, pero no quería aceptar que su primer amigo, ese niño amable fuera él mismo que asesinó a Roman sin ningún remordimiento.

Weiss miraba al chico rubio en shock, saliendo de ese estado intento dar sentido a lo que estaba viendo. "Espera!... dijeron que Jaune estaba muerto!", Grito mirando al chico Rubio en la pantalla por si era el idiota que conocía, pero no pudo encontrar ningún defecto, a siempre vista no había error en su identidad.

"Estábamos seguros, vimos como tomó su último aliento", Ren expresó sin apartar la vista de su líder supuestamente muerto. Nora seguía mirando con la boca abierta en shock por una vez no sabiendo que decir.

"Entonces todo este tiempo nos estuvo engañando!", Grito Weiss con irá especulando sus propias teorías. "¡Seguramente él es el causante de todo este desastre!"

"Weiss!, ¿como puedes decir eso?", Expresó Ruby.

Weiss miró a su pareja señalando la pantalla holográfica. "¡Ese tipo, Deadp- Jaune fue quien le rompió los brazos a Yang, ¿como puedes defenderlo al saber que hiso tal barbarie?!"

Ruby se mordió el labio intentando reprimir las lágrimas, una cosa es ver cómo mato a Roman quien era un criminal, pero al enterarse que su amigo es él responsable de la condición de su hermana... Realmente no sabía que pensar.

"Schnne guarda silencio, hay algo raro", Ordenó Ren, Weiss se volteo para gritarle pero se detuvo cuando vio la mirada sería de Blake también mirando la pantalla.

Blake al principio pensó lo mismo que la chica de pelo blanco, de que Jaune los había traicionado, pero al ver la forma que miraba a Pyrrha captó lo mismo que Ren.

"No la reconoce."

Los presentes miraron a la chica de pelo negro, no viendo su punto. Ren fue quien explicó lo que significa.

"A lo que Blake se refiere es que Deadp-Jaune mira a Pyrrha como si fuera una desconocida como si no reconociera a su pareja."

...

(En un pueblo de Vale, en un castillo al lado de una granja.)

"Debimos... ¡Debimos haberlo traído a casa una vez lo vimos en la segunda pelea del festival. Ahora ya es demasiado tardé, mi bebé una vez más es... es... es ese monstruo!", Sollozo una mujer hermosa de cabello rubio con ambas palmas de sus manos en su rostro lloroso, siendo consolada por cinco de sus hijas mayores, mientras las dos más pequeñas dormían en su cuarto.

Arturo Arc sólo podía mirar el sufrimiento de su esposa, mientras que en la televisión mostraban su peor pesadilla, esto es lo que temía cuando supo que Beacon estaba siendo atacada, llamó a Ozpin para advertirle pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo toda comunicación con esa ciudad fue cortada.

Sin otra opción se preparó con cinco de sus hijas mayores para ir a Beacon y traer devuelta a su único hijo. Diciéndole a su esposa Jeanne Arc que se quedará para cuidar a las gemelas. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, cuando vieron la máscara y el traje rojo en la pantalla de televisión la cual se encendió por si solo, inmediatamente supo que el peor de los escenarios ocurrió.

Cuando la máscara fue retirada mostrando el rostro de su hijo con esos fríos ojos azules sin alma, su mujer inmediatamente rompió en llantos mientras sus hijas inmediatamente trataron de consolarla.

"Mi bebé, mi bebé, mi bebé", Jeanne repetía sin prestar atención a sus hijas.

Hay una razón por la que su esposa tiene un gran apegó para Jaune, aparté de ser su único hijo varón. Cuando Jaune tenía seis años él despertó su aura por si solo y una gran cantidad para un niño pequeño, por eso él mismo empezó el entrenamiento de su hijo a tan temprana edad.

Jaune se podía decir que era un prodigio, absorbía todo lo que le enseñaba con rapidez, no había duda que en un futuro se convertirá en un gran cazador, pero fue ese potencial por la que captó el interés de personas equivocadas.

Fue en una tarde cuando sucedió. Su esposa había llevado a Jaune al parque del pueblo para que su hijo se divierta un poco fuera de su entrenamiento, en ese entonces Jeanne tenía 8 meses de embarazo por lo que miró a su hijo jugar en la caja de arena desde una silla.

Fue en ese momento que sucedió.

De repente unos hombres con pasamontañas en la cara, salieron de la nada, Jeanne siendo una cazadora intento actuar, noqueando a unos hombres pero las bebés no le permitieron hacer más ya que comenzaron la contracciones, un par de matones aprovecharon esto para inmovilizarla en el suelo.

Indefensa y con dolor sólo pudo ver cómo se llevaban a su hijo inconsciente arriba de un silurio, a ella probablemente también se la hubieran llevado, pero Arturo llegó en ese momento asesinando a los secuestradores, al ver la condición de su esposa inmediatamente la llevó al hospital donde tuvo un parto prematuro, afortunadamente no hubo más complicaciones y las bebés nacieron sanas.

Pero Arturo a petición de su esposa se fue a buscar a su hijo secuestrado, utilizo todo en su poder para encontrar cualquier pista de su paradero pero no hubo suerte, dos de sus hijas que recién habían conseguido sus licencias de cazadores lo ayudaron.

Pasaron cuatro años difíciles para los Arc, inclusive Arturo y Jeanne estuvieron a punto de divorciarse. Pero fue en ese momento que un científico se presentó en sus puertas, con la posible ubicación de su hijo al saber esto escucharon lo que tenía que decir.

Al parecer él antes era parte de un grupo secreto que investigaban un tipo de energía que no era aura, pero cuando los altos mandos decidieron experimentar con humanos y faunos, el decidió escapar ya que probablemente lo siguen buscando para matarlo y que es probable que ese grupo sean los que tienen a su hijo.

Los padres al escuchar esto se aterraron ante la implicación de lo que ese grupo le este haciendo a su hijo, después de que el hombre les diera las coordenadas de su laboratorio principal, inmediatamente se prepararon junto con tres de sus hijas que ya eran cazadoras y fueron al lugar indicado.

Como era de esperarse era un laboratorio ocultó en una montaña nevada, pero extrañamente no había guardias, con cautela la pareja casada entro junto con sus hijas. El interior parecía sacado de una película de terror.

Las bombillas rotas, la luz parpadeante y la sangre en la paredes junto con los cadáveres mutilados sólo dieron esa impresión. Todos en el laboratorio estaban muertos, sin señales de su hijo, no les quedó de otra que ir a los archivos, mientras busca en un montón de pantallas holográficas encontraron un archivo con el nombre de **Proyecto X.**

Abriendo la información se sorprendieron al ver imágenes de su hijo, al parecer este grupo llevaba espiándolos desde el momento que Jaune nació y tal como temían ellos eran los que lo habían secuestrado.

Queriendo saber lo que fue de Jaune lo más rápido posible, una de sus hijas reprodujo los vídeos que estaban en él archivo... Pero inmediatamente se arrepintió, cuando diez pantallas mostraron diferentes escenarios.

Desde el primer vistazo... Sintió que había fallado como padre.

Con forme veían las atrocidades que su hijo sufrió, levemente era consciente que dos de sus hijas ahogaron gritos de terror mientras que otra vómito, pero fue la reacción de su esposa la más extrema.

Jeanne Arc al principio no comprendió lo que estaba viendo, sólo estuvo parada observando de forma catatónica los vídeos que nunca debería a ver visto. Pero conforme su cerebro por fin registro lo que estaba viendo, se llevó las manos a su cabeza, agarrando su cabello con fuerza y...

Gritó...

La pobre madre grito de terror y dolor, jalando su cabello con fuerza, las lágrimas saliendo continuamente de sus ojos bien abiertos, sin poder apartar la vista de las imágenes mostrando como su bebé era torturado de todas las maneras imaginables, conformé estaba apuntó de lastimarse a si misma, su esposó la noqueó y volvieron a su castillo.

Su esposa tuvo que ser sedada casi todos los días por una semana para evitar que haga algo drástico.

Fue también en esa misma semana que notificaron las acciones de un nuevo asesino en serié que luego cometería tantas atrocidades que ascendería al criminal más buscado en todos los reinos y finalmente a huir a la vista.

Ese ser no sería otro que Deadpool... Su hijo.

"Nero!", Arturo llamó a una de sus hijas. "Ve a comunicarte con el profesor y avisarle que necesitemos la vacuna inmediatamente."

"Pero padre, él profesor dijo que esa vacuna es casi imposible de volver a fabricar!", Dijo la hermana de menor estatura de las otras cinco.

El patriarca Arc miró con seriedad a su hija, acobardandola un poco. "Ya han pasado cinco años, ya debería de ver hecho por lo menos una mas."

Nero asintió, saliendo del cuarto se fue a ponerse en contacto con el profesor, mientras que su padre siguió mirando a su hijo caído en desgracia con el resto de las hermanas consolándola a su madre.

...

(En Beacon, con Pyrrha Nikos)

No lo podía creer.

Esta vivo.

Jaune Arc estaba vivo.

Pero al ver recientemente como casualmente se sacó las dos espadas del pecho y como esas heridas fatales se cerraron en segundos, entonces pudo haber sobrevivido al disparo del francotirador, pero estaba enormemente confundida, cuando captó como él se presentó vistiendo como él mayor terroristas de todos los tiempos.

"Jaune... ¿que estas haciendo?", Pyrrha preguntó con vacilación.

Jaune la miró con esos fríos ojos azules sin brillo, esa mirada incomodaba a la espartan, ella estaba acostumbrada a que él chico enfrente de ella la mirará con amabilidad y apoyo, pero ahora era como si un muerto la observará.

Jaune abrió la boca pero la respuesta que recibió no es la que esperaba.

"Te conocemos?"

"EH", Pyrrha parpadeo ante la pregunta, como no la reconoce si recibió un disparo por ella.

"¡Jaune, soy yo Pyrrha recuerdas? Tu pareja!", gritó Pyrrha con esperanza.

"Pareja?, Lo siento hermosa pero creo que recordaría si alguna vez quedó comprometido", después de decir eso su mirada bajo descaradamente a su escote. "Más con dos buenas razones como las tuyas, rrrr!"

La pelirroja se sonrojo cruzándose de brazos para ocultar sus pechos, ya estaba acostumbrada de que los hombres la mirarán de manera inapropiada pero es la primera vez que Jaune la miraba con tanto deseó que incluso casi podía ver las cosas que quiere hacer con ella... Eso y la forma en que tenía levantadas las manos abriéndolas y cerrándolas como si apretará algo (que ya todos sabemos lo que es).

Negando la cabeza se aclaró sus pensamientos, tenía que descubrir que es lo que le pasa a su amor platónico, su actitud esta fuera de lo normal pero antes de que pudiera hablarle, vio como Cinder tenía un arco en sus manos y le disparó una flecha a su líder de equipo.

-sonido de carne atravesada!-

"Jaune!", Pyrrha gritó por segunda vez su nombre en lo que va de la peor noche de su vida. Vio con mortificación como la flecha se clavó en su cráneo con la punta ensangrentada saliendo por su ojo, esa clase de daño para cualquiera sería una muerte instantánea.

"Típico de los niños, pensando que todo es un juego, pero en el campo de batalla no hay tiempo para divertirse o acabarás muerto", Cinder dijo con confianza, esperando que el cuerpo de Jaune caiga, pero estrecho los ojos al ver como seguía de pie.

Pyrrha por otro lado se encontraba paralizada, recordando los que sucedió en el estadio del torneó, nuevamente presenciaría como Jaune moría y sin importar que apariencia lo haya salvado no habría manera de que sobreviviera a una lesión como esa-

"Sabes querida, ¿que sería la vida sin un poco de diversión en ella?"

Para sorpresa de ambas vieron como Jaune tomó la punta de la flecha y en un rápido movimiento la sacó con todo y ojo, Jaune bajo la cabeza y cuando la levantó, vieron como tenía un nuevo ojo cuando el antiguo todavía estaba empalado por la flecha, la sangre siendo la única prueba de la lesión de muerte.

"Quién hubiera dicho que la Cenicienta si es peligrosa?, Pero tienes razón ya debemos reanudar con la pelea, este oneshot ya está muy largó", Jaune sacó otro 'Sai', dándole la espalda a Pyrrha empezó a correr hacía Cinder.

La espartan sólo levantó su mano para luego bajarlo, lo que acaba de ver... Ella no sabía que hacer, este no es el Jaune que conoce, ¿entonces realmente no es Jaune si no... Deadpool?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Con Jaune/Deadpool)

{!Por fin, devuelta a la acción, me alegra no haber tratado con esa cursi escena!}

Jaune salto y se propulsó con un doblé saltó para atacar a la doncella con cortes rápidos de sus Sai. "¡Las leyes de la física me las paso por los huevos!"

Cinder se defendió usando la energía de la doncella en las palmas de sus manos para contrarrestar los cortes veloces y locos, saltando se mantuvo en el aire y empezó a lanzar ráfagas de fuego pero Jaune hizo algo que no esperaba.

-Flun!-

En un resplandor azul Jaune desapareció.

~Chiflido~, "¡Hey estoy aquí!"

Cinder se volteó rápidamente para ver a Jaune sentado en uno de los escombros, saludándola casualmente, fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo. _"Teletranspotacion!, ¿como tiene dos 'apariencias'?!"_

 **[Chica lista, aún que es bastante obvio... Por cierto cuando te pondrás nuevamente la máscara.]**

Jaune se teletransporto a su antigua posición y miró a Cinder. "Primero tenemos que descubrir donde puso mi máscara, para eso tenemos que buscar minuciosamente en cada parte de su cuerpo!", Grito haciendo movimientos de toke, toke con sus manos, ocasionándo que la ceja de Cinder temblará.

 **[Oh, podías mirar al suelo a tu derecha.]**

El cuerpo de Jaune se congeló, bajando robóticamente la mirada a su derecha vio su máscara a sólo unos centímetros de su pie.

"..."

Disimuladamente pateo su máscara al otro lado de la torre destruida, pero era bastante obvio que no sólo las dos mujeres presentes lo vieron, sino también todos en Remmant.

"¡Como dije lo pudo haber ocultado en cualquier parte, como en el interior de su pantalón corto, tendré que iniciar mi búsqueda desde ahí!"

"..."

"..."

"Muere."

-Bruh!-

-FLUN!-

Jaune se teletransporto continuamente, ya que Cinder le disparó continuamente bolas de fuego, pero eso no lo detuvo de burlarse de ella cada vez que aparecía en un nuevo lugar.

"¡jujuju, no me diste!", -fluh!-, "mira aquí, ¿a que no me das!",-flun!-, "¡Lo que tienes de puntería lo tienes en el tamaño de tu pecho... casi nada, jajaja!", -flun!-, "¿Que pasa mi reina, ya te cansaste!"

Cuando Cinder estaba apuntó de arrojar otra bola de fuego con más poder, Jaune volvió a desaparecer pero esta vez apareció en un lugar que no esperaba.

"Tus hombros están muy tensos, que te parece si te doy un masaje", dijo Jaune agarrando los hombros de la doncella, esta agrandó los ojos al darse cuenta que estaba detrás de ella, pero no pudo hacer nada cuándo él lunático utilizo su peso para dirigirlos al suelo.

Haciendo que sus cuerpos girarán en forma de vórtice para aumentar la fuerza de impacto se teletransporto antes de que tocarán el suelo, dejando que Cinder recibiera todo el daño, formando un cráter en el último piso de la torre.

{¡Comete eso puta doncella de mierda!}

Jaune apareció junto a Pyrrha, lo cual sobresaltó a la pelirroja quien estuvo viendo todo el enfrentamiento con sorpresa e incredulidad.

Ella quién sin lugar a dudas puede ser la cazadora en entrenamiento mas fuerte de su generación, pero se había enfrentado y perdido contra la doncella caída, demostrando cuanta diferencia de nivel había entré ellas. Ahora estaba viendo como Jaune él cual era considerado como el peor estudiante del año, trataba con facilidad con la misma mujer que le otorgó la primera pérdida de su vida.

Pyrrha apartó la vista del cráter, para ver a su pareja sacar un pergamino Rosa con calcomanías de arco iris y unicornios, un diseño que sólo una niña pequeña muy femenina usaría. Lo vio abrir un tipo de lista y de lo que pudo ver algunas tenían marcada una palomita.

"Cosas por hacer, vamos haber que tengo:

-Hacer una referencia de 'RedvsBlue'. Hecho.

-Amenazar con violar a un grupo de adolescentes hormonales. Hecho.

-Sodomisar a una cabra. Eso lo hice hace años.

-Hacerle calzón chino a un general del ejercito de Atlas y manosear duramente los pechos de una sexy profesora rubia con anteojos. Mmm, eso todavía no lo tengo así que mejor lo hago de una puta vez."

-Flun!-

...

...

-Flun!-

"Hecho!", Victorio Jaune antes de volver a leer su lista buscando una en específica. "Ja! Ya la encontré: Hacer el 'ojo del huracán', contra una doncella mientras estoy siendo observando por una pelirroja pechugona basada en Aquiles. Hecho!"

{Las mujeres maduras son lo mejor!}

Durante todas las divagaciones del rubio, Pyrrha sólo pudo mirarlo con más desconcierto. Ella no era tonta, sea lo que sea que le allá pasado claramente lo ha hecho mentalmente inestable, tal vez el trauma de morir antes de activar su apariencia y luego tomar la identidad del criminal muerto... Si eso debe ser lo que esta pasando. _"Si habló con él explicándole quien es en realidad, Jaune volverá a la normalidad y las cosas serán como antes."_

 **[Wouu! Y dicen que nosotros tenemos problemas, si los lectores no se andado cuenta, se nota que esa chica está en negación.]**

"Jaune yo-", antes de que Pyrrha pudiera comenzar con su plan(?), El piso empezó a temblar, se formaron nubes de tormenta, vinieron las ráfagas de viento, desde el cráter Cinder salió elevándose por el aire, sus ropas estaban rasgadas y sucias, tenía varios hematomas por su cuerpo y un hilo de sangre pasaba por su frente.

Esta enojada.

Se pude notar en la forma en que los elementos estaban fuera de su control y en los ojos ámbar que parecían llamas por la forma que la energía de la doncella se expulsaba.

"Tu maldito, te atreves a dañarme yo quien posee el poder de la doncella-"

~melodia de tetris~

Se ve a Jaune ignorando a Cinder, apretando más atención a su juego en su pergamino. "Ha! ¿ya terminaste con tu típico discursó de villano?", Pregunto con burla, sacando un rifle de asalto.

{Vamos que empiece la orgía- digo masacre!}

Cinder con una cara furiosa se propulsó contra Jaune, este haciendo lo mismo mientras le disparaba con su rifle, la doncella se concentró en el rifle y no se decepcionó como este se derritió, aprovechando la oportunidad Cinder le propinó una patada doble en la cara, sintiendo con satisfacción el agrietamiento de la nariz y el cráneo.

Jaune se mandó a estrellar contra unos escombros, pero él solo salio casualmente sacudiéndose el polvo y acomodándose la nariz, sonriendo sacó de su inventario dos ametralladoras y empezó a disparar.

"Bang!Bang!Bang!Tatatararatata! Jajajaja!", Disparo como él demente que es, Cinder formó una cúpula de fuego para protegerse de la lluvia de balas, Pero no fue la única, Pyrrha se cubrió con su escudo ya que estaba en la linea de disparo, corriendo se puso a cubierto en un gran pedazo de pared, nunca pensó que Jaune realmente dispararía sin importarle que ella esté en medio.

Como se quedó sin munición, él rubio desecho las ametralladoras y sacó dos mazos, luego se teletransporto enfrente de Cinder con los mazos levantados para dejarlos caer en su cabeza. "¡Deadpool aplasta!"

Pero como era de esperarse Cinder lo esquivo dando tres volteretas invertidas, saltando formó su arco y disparo cinco flechas al mismo tiempo, dos en sus muñecas obligando a soltar sus armas, dos en sus piernas y una en medió de la frente. Eso no lo mataría pero serviría para mantenerlo quieto para acabar con él, con forme se acercó vio como Pyrrha cargaba hacía ella, formó una pared de fuego para mantenerla alejada, mientras trataba con el chico.

"Fuiste un gran obstáculo, pero fuiste de ayuda el solo rumor de que estuviste aquí, alimentará el miedo en las personas, beneficiando mis planes", Cinder dijo colocando la palma de su mano derecha en su pecho, sonriendo con arrogancia pero frunció un poco el ceño al ver al rubio sonriendo con burla.

"De nada~, me encanta complacer a las putas como tu~."

Ésas fueron sus ultimas palabras, como Cinder liberó una alta concentración de fuego en el interior de su cuerpo, en un instante todo su cuerpo se volvió dorado antes de dispersarse en cenizas del mismo color.

"¡Jaune!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Con Ruby, Blake, Weiss, Ren, Nora y los demás)

Hace unos momentos.

"Pareja?, Lo siento hermosa pero creo que recordaría si alguna vez quedó comprometido", después de decir eso su mirada bajo descaradamente a su escote. "Más con dos buenas razones como las tuyas, rrrr!"

"Al parecer perdió la memoria y cree que es Deadpool", especuló Ren, al ver como realmente el líder de su equipo no reconoció a su pareja.

Weiss gruñó irritada antes de señalar a Jaune en la pantalla. "Eso no cambia lo que le hizo a Yang, además están viendo como observó de manera pervertida los pechos de Pyrrha."

"Dudo que a ella le molesté", murmuró Nora.

"Ajj!", Ruby dejo escapar un jadeo horrorizado al ver lo que acaba de pasar, los que no estaban poniendo atención por andar discutiendo, miraron el porque la líder de ojos plateados se asustó.

Cuando lo vieron ellos también se perturbaron, ya que en la pantalla se mostraba como una flecha atravesaba el cráneo de Jaune, pero se acobardaron más al ver como este se la sacó con todo y ojo, vieron como la herida de la parte posterior de la cabeza se cerró y el ojo volvió a crecer.

"¿Que clase de 'apariencia' es esa?", Sun pregunto ya que nunca había visto una de regeneración tan avanzada.

"Jaune dijo que no era una 'apariencia' sino una constitución pasiva, es decir que no necesita activarla", Blake dijo recordando lo que Jaune le dijo cuando enfrentó a Adam, luego volteo a ver a Yang viendo con alivio como su aura por fin estaba trabajando para curarla poco a poco.

"Tal habilidad no debería de ser posible", Weiss murmuró viendo como Jaune atacó a la mujer de pelo negro.

En el transcurso de la batalla, por si no fueran ya lo bastante sorprendidos con las habilidades de pelea que él rubio nunca había mostrado, vieron con asombro como Jaune se teletransporto y uso esa habilidad para emboscar a la mujer de pelo negro e impactarla en el piso de la torre.

"Teletranspotacion?", Pregunto Blake a los demás sólo para confirmar.

Ren asintió en silencio y Weiss no hizo ningún comentario de lo absurdo que sonaba que él inútil que conocía tenga dos 'apariencias', pero también se estaba frustrando al ver a cierta pelirroja.

"¿Porque todavía no se va, acoso no sabe que es peligroso seguir ahí?¡", Weiis grito, al ver como Pyrrha seguía en ese lugar, no haciendo ningún esfuerzo para irse de la torre.

"Es por Jaune, ella no se huirá sin él... Así que hay que traerlos a ambos", Ruby preparó a su arma, pero antes de pudiera obtener más apoyó, una fría voz la detuvo.

"No te muevas miss Rose, nadie se acercara a la torre", Glynda Goowitch se acercó junto con él general Ironwood este se fue inmediatamente a organizar a sus tropas con la evacuación.

"Profesora!", Chilló Ruby un poco asustada por su mirada, vacilante le preguntó. "¿Sabe donde está mi tío Qrow?"

Glynda se ajustó las gafas. "Él fue a buscar al director Ozpin, luego de que recibiéramos un... **mensaje** informándonos de su situación", dijo con enojo cuando recordó el mensaje, pasando su mirada a la pantalla holográfica para ver al quien lo envió con irá y pesar.

"Jaune Arc... Nunca nadie se hubiera imaginado que el realmente era Deadpool, aún que ahora sabemos que hace cinco años no era un enano, sino un niño pequeño", término de decir una de las mejores cazadoras, los estudiantes guardaron silencio y volvieron a ver que pasaba en la torre.

Vieron como Jaune sacó un pergamino muy afeminado y empezó a comprobar una especie de lista electrónica.

"Cosas por hacer, vamos haber que tengo:

-Hacer una referencia de 'RedvsBlue'. Hecho.

"Ahora que estupideces esta diciendo", Weiss dijo irritada.

-Amenazar con violar a un grupo de adolescentes hormonales. Hecho.

"Creo... Que se refiere a nosotros", Sun dijo con un estremecimiento ante la memoria.

"¿y como te diste cuenta?", Blake preguntó con sarcasmo.

"En la mención de hormonales", Respondió antes de encogerse ante la miradas de la fauno y la Schenne.

-Sodomisar a una cabra. Eso lo hice hace años.

"Sodomisar?, ¿Que es eso?", Pregunto Ruby con curiosidad.

"T-tu no necesitas saber de algo tan enfermo como eso!", grito Weiss con vergüenza y asco.

-Hacerle calzón chino a un general del ejercito de Atlas y manosear duramente los pechos de una sexy profesora rubia con anteojos. Mmm, eso todavía no lo tengo así que mejor lo hago de una puta vez."

-FLUN!-

"¡Tu maldito ark!"

Todos voltearon para ver al general Ironwood con sus calzones en la cabeza... mientras todavía los llevaba puesto, nadie quedó más desconcertada que Glynda preguntándose quien fue, como una epifanía recordó las recientes palabras de su alumno... Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Una presencia se coló detrás de ella y agarró su camisa blanca, abriéndola por la fuerza, exponiendo su sostén de encaje negro los cuál sostenían sus grandes pechos, luego...

-Boing, boing-

"KYAAAH!"

"Maldicion estos si son la definición de Milf!"

Todos los presentes dejaron caer sus mandíbulas al ver como Jaune él cual apareció de la nada, le hizo un calzón chino extremo al general Ironwood para luego teletransportarse a espaldas de la profesora Glynda, este la despojó de su camisa e introduzco sus manos debajo del sostén agarrando los pechos de una de las mejores cazadoras.

Y por lo que podían ver los apretaba con mucha fuerza ya que los pechos perdieron brevemente su forma, inclusive los pezones se habían vuelto duros, seguramente dejaría marca.

Pero así como vino se fue, dejando a la profesora en libertad, la cual se cubrió rápidamente para no seguir dando un espectáculo gratuito.

"Hecho!", Vieron como Jaune nuevamente estaba en la torre destruida.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Le hizo lo mismo a Yang", Blake dijo de repente, rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

Weiss salió de su estupor. "También la asalto sexualmente!", grito con furia femenina.

"Agarró sus pechos e introdujo su cara en ellos."

"Pero que hi-"

-Azote!-

Weiss se calló como Glynda azotó su fusta en el cemento, sin decir nada se levantó y se marchó.

"¿Creen que este bien?, Ruby preguntó con preocupación, pero nadie contesto ya que no lo sabían, volvieron a ver la pantalla.

Ahora veían una batalla a muerte con las ráfagas de fuego y las balas disparándose a lo loco, pero la mujer de vestido rojo en algún momento tuvo la ventaja ya que acertó cinco flechazos en Jaune dejándolo brevemente inmovilizado. Pyrrha intento ayudarlo pero la mujer la apartó con una pared de fuego, luego puso una mano en el pecho de Jaune y lo desintegró.

...

"No me lo creó... Realmente lo mató", Sun dijo con seguridad, ya que no había manera de que sobreviviera a eso.

Ren mantuvo a Nora como esta empezaba a llorar, sin importar lo que habían visto ellos todavía pensaban que Jaune actuaba hací por el disparo.

Blake y Weiss aún que no podían perdonar lo que había hecho, todavía estaba la posibilidad que estuviera siendo manipulado.

Ruby sentía un dolor en el pecho, con lágrimas en los ojos, estos sin que nadie lo notarán empezaron a brillar, pero antes de que se desatará un poder antiguo, se detuvo cuando escucharon algo.

"Jejeje... Jejeje."

Una risa... una carcajada bastante familiar.

"¡Jajajajajaja!"

!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Con Pyrrha y Cinder)

No...

No! No! Nononononnonononono, Nooo!

Otra vez no!

La espartan se quedó mirando el lugar donde su amor se volvió cenizas, negando que esto estuviera pasando.

Se suponía que está era su segunda oportunidad y aún que Jaune se creyera Deadpool estaba segura que podría hacerlo entrar en razón, pero ya no podía hacerlo porque la mujer que tenía en frente lo asesinó.

Ahora esa misma mujer le estaba apuntando con su arco, mirándola como si fuera un ser inferior. Apretando los dientes dio unos pasos adelante, dando un vuelta de impulsó lanzó su escudo un poco antes que Cinder disparara.

Pero de nada sirvió, ya que la flecha se deformo eludiendo el escudó y volviendo a su estado original siguiendo su cursó hasta que alcanzó el talón de su objetivo.

"Ah!", Pyrrha gritó de dolor cayendo al suelo, intento levantarse pero su talón no se lo permitió por lo que tuvo que estar de rodillas, apoyándose con las manos.

"Que desafortunado que te prometieran un poder que nunca fue realmente tuyo", Cinder dijo acercándose a Pyrrha, agachándose un poco la tomó de la barbilla obligándola a mirarla.

"Pero estate tranquila sabiendo que Yo lo usaré de formas que tu nunca hubieras imaginado", Cinder le sonrió con altivez.

Pyrrha apartó su cabeza alejándola de su toqué, ante de decir lo que seguramente serían sus ultimas palabras. "¿Tu crees en el destinó?"

Cinder dejo de sonreír para mirarla con seriedad. "Si", respondió antes de levantarse formando un arco y una flecha para hacer el tiró de gracia.

 **Muerto en vida: Springtra song.**

Cinder vaciló antes de disparar al captar esa canción que salió de la nada, un mal presentimiento la empezó a envolver miró a la pelirroja arrodillada como esta tenía los ojos agrandados viendo algo detrás de ella.

 **"Rrrrrrrg."**

Fue cuando sucedió al escuchar ese gruñido que se sentía con más maldad que inclusive el Dragón grimm. Agrandó los ojos al ver una mano esquelética saliendo enfrente de ella, no pudo tomar medidas ya que esta la agarró de la cara y la arrojó con fuerza al otro lado de la Torre, donde se estrelló con lo que quedaba de una pared.

"Ah!" Cinder jadeo de dolor, su aura no la protegió de ese impacto pero sus ojos se agrandaron, sólo hay un ser en Remmant que pude pasar por alto las defensas del aura con facilidad.

Levantándose vio que la había atacado y cuando lo hizo puede que Por fin se dio cuenta que el poder de las doncellas no la hace invendible.

Pyrrha al ver quien o que la había salvado agrando sus ojos en sorpresa y miedo.

Tanto ella como Cinder estaban estupefactas de lo que estaban presenciando, algo que va más allá del orden natural de la vida.

Los que todos en Remmant estaban presenciando, se grabaría en la mente de las personas como lo mas espantoso y terrorífico que puedan ver nunca, no sólo por lo imposible que se veía, sino también por lo que significaba.

Lo que veían era a un esqueleto al que le faltaba un brazo y una pierna, pero estas se formaban a gran velocidad gracias a unas cenizas doradas las cuales se unían a las otras formando los huesos.

Luego de que estuviera completo, vieron con terror y asco como los tendones, las venas, los pulmones, el corazón, los intestinos y todos los demás órganos internos estaban creciendo aun ritmó constante.

En todo ese proceso el ser no dejo de moverse, moviendo la cabeza, abriendo y cerrando su quijada dejando escapar ruidos irreconocibles de dolor como otras partes le crecían como los ojos azules familiares, apretando los puños esqueléticos como los músculos se regeneran.

Finalmente la piel blanca como de recién nacido lo envolvió, en su cabeza calva el cabello rubio brillante creció a un ritmó rápido deteniéndose a unas pulgadas encima de sus hombros y un mechón cubriendo su ojo izquierdo.

Ya por último el traje rojo familiar empezó a crecer de la misma forma que la piel y en algún momento la máscara voló ya que Cinder chocó cerca de ella y convenientemente pasó junto al supuesto muerto el cual la agarró y por si fuera poco las dos katanas aparecieron en su espalda junto con las otras correas que llevaba en su cuerpo.

"No debe de ser posible", Cinder dijo mirando con los ojos abiertos y sintiendo algo que no había sentido desde hace mucho al ver al chico- No! Monstruo que pensó que había matado.

Ese sentimiento era... Miedo.

Pyrrha también estaba sin habla lo que acaba de presenciar... Esto va en contra de todas las leyes naturales de la vida.

La desesperación que sentía todo Remmant es por el significado de lo que acaban de presenciar.

Jaune Arc... no... Deadpool es **inmortal.**

 **"Te vuelvo a preguntar doncella caída... ¿En serió pensaste que sería tan fácil?,¡Jajajaja!"**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Con Jaune/Deadpool)

{Nada como reconstruir nuestro cuerpo desde cero, deja nuestra piel tan suave como la nalgita de un bebe~... ¡Ahora mata a esa perra ya que dolió como el infierno!}

 **Shut me up: Mindless Self Indulgence.**

"Jejeje... Jejeje."

"Jajajaja!"

Jaune empezó a reír entre dientes, temblando en anticipación, su ojo derecho estaba muy abierto mientras que el izquierdo lo tenía medio cerrado, sonreía de lado mostrando sus dientes blancos antes de cambiar de lado cada pocos segundos mientras temblaba de emoción.

Ese tipo de mirada es la de un psicópata, sus ojos sólo reflejaban una locura sin fin queriendo nada más que asesinar a la doncella que tenía de frente. Es ese tipo de mirada que Cinder perdió su sonrisa de superioridad ahora mirándolo al loco con seriedad y aunque no quiera admitirlo con un poco de miedo.

-flun!-

Cinder apenas pudo esquivar una patada dirigida a ella en cambio destruyó el pedazo de pared en el que había estado apoyada. Jaune se lanzó una vez más hacía ella pero esta vez estaba lista, formó dos espadas cuando se acercó los suficiente hizo un corté vertical pero el rubio no esquivo como ella esperaba, en cambio recibió todo el filo de la espada, hiriéndole el pecho salpicando su arma en sangré.

Aprovechando su sorpresa, Jaune le dio un rodillazo en el estómago sacándole el aire pero no termino ahí, haciendo una voltereta invertida la pateo en el rostro con la punta del pie, elevándola un poco del suelo y para rematar la recibió con una palmada en el pecho enviándola a rodar hasta que se detuvo en medio de la torre destruida.

 **[No está bien escrito, pero algo es algo.]**

Cinder escupió sangre, sin importar cuanta aura tenga o poder místico este en su poder, ella sigue siendo una mujer humana frágil una vez se queda sin ellas y al igual que cualquier cazador, ella está en desventaja contra un tipo que pude pasar por alto esas defensas.

Levantándose con dolores miró a Jaune acercándose con esa sonrisa de sádico psicópata, involuntariamente dio un paso para atrás ante eso el rubio se detuvo a unos metros de distancia.

"¿Que pasa, porque retrocedes?", Pregunto Jaune sin dejar de sonreír. "Oh! Ya veo, mi bella sonrisa te da miedo, ¿verdad?"

Cinder apretó los dientes sin negarlo, la verdad ni siquiera el Dragón la hizo sentir así de nerviosa como mirar esa sonrisa en la cara de ese enfermó.

"Sabes Cinder la verdad es que a mí me vale verga que la gente sepa como es mi cara, pero la razón por la que usó máscara, es porque sin ella mis enemigos se asustan cada vez que me ven sonreír y pierden la motivación de luchar haciendo que sea menos divertido matarlos."

 **[Considerando que no importa lo que hagas, él tipo que te quiere matar nunca morirá, mientras lleva esa sonrisa anti-natural... Bueno... es obvio que cualquiera se cagaria de miedo.]**

Dicho eso Jaune se volvió a ponerse la máscara. "¿Que te parece?, esta mejor así. Verdad?'

Cinder tuvo que admitir que eso realmente ayuda aún si solo lo hace para burlarse de ella, pero ahora más tranquila puede usar el otro AS bajo su manga.

 **"Ryaaaaaa!"**

Deadpool y Pyrrha se tambalearon un poco, como el grimm clase Dragón aterrizó en la torre, sosteniendo los lados de la construcción con sus alas para mantenerse estable, su mandíbula se abrió en dirección al loco, mientras que esté sólo reflexionó.

"Vaya... Creo que tanto yo como el autor nos olvidamos de este grimm."

{No él autor, sólo tú.}

-Yumi!-

 **[Vaya manera de describir una mordida de un monstruo gigante.]**

El Dragón dio un par de masticadas al cuerpo de Deadpool y luego se lo tragó, dejando escapar un rugido de victoria.

Pero antes de que Cinder pudiera jactarse de su victoria y Pyrrha lloré la muerte de Jaune... Otra vez.

 **Burn it To The Ground-Nickelback.**

El grimm empezó a gruñir de dolor, obteniendo miradas interrogantes de todos los que observaban estos acontecimientos pero agradaron los ojos al ver como una espada carmesi salió del estómago del grimm obteniendo un grito de dolor de este mientras se dejó caer en la torre, luego la espada hizo un corte de dos metros liberando ácido estomacal el cual empezó a carcomer el suelo tan pronto hizo contacto, pero lo más horripilante fue la figura de Deadpool que salió con apenas piel y mostrando sus órganos internos.

Deadpool se alejó casualmente del grimm que aún estaba vivo, sin importarle que ahora parecía una momia con varios siglos de descomposición cubierta de limo verde, él simplemente se sacudió como un perro para deshacerse del peligroso ácido y una vez hecho, su regeneración se activó, restaurando sus órganos, piel y por supuesto el traje.

"Bueno... eso fue algo, ahora sé como se sintió Roman en el cannon", dijo con sencillez buscando algo de su inventario.

Cinder tenía la boca abierta en incredulidad antes de cerrarla, apretando los dientes en rabia, sus ojos empezaron a brillar y el fuego rodeo su figura.

"¡No importa si no puedes morir Deadpool, tu nunca podrías vencerme ya que poseo el poder de la doncella!", grito la doncella caída por una vez ya perdiendo sus estribos.

"Bien por ti!", felicitó el psicópata por fin encontrando lo que buscaba. "Pero eso también se lo dijeron a los **Gears** y al final Marcus Fenix ganó!"

Terminando de decir eso, él apuntó al dragón el cual empezaba a recuperarse con una clase de pistola bastante voluminosa necesitando ambas manos para sostenerla, cuando apretó él gatillo esta no disparo sino que sólo un punto láser marco al grimm.

Nada...

Nada sucedió, Deadpool sólo se quedó ahí apuntándole con el láser inútilmente mientras cantaba la música de fondo, Cinder sonrió y estaba apuntó de atacarlo pero se detuvo cuándo vio como este apuntó un dedo a cielo.

Ella sabía que en una batalla no debería hacer eso, pero ya la situación era lo bastante extraña por lo que esa lógica no aplicaba en este momento. Tanto ella como Pyrrha miraron el cielo nocturno e inmediatamente captaron un fenómeno extraño.

Nubes negra circulaban encima de la torre, pero antes de que pudieran saber más, sucedió...

-SMASHHhh!-

Un gigante rayo láser rojo se estrelló contra el dragón este chilló como su existencia era destruida, la destrucción del láser siguió dejando un hueco circular en la torre.

Cuando terminó tanto Cinder como Pyrrha sólo podía ver con incredulidad toda la destrucción, nunca antes habían imaginado tal devastación, era como si un dios hubiera usado un **martillo** para aplastar a un insecto.

"No se porque hicieron tanto escándalo por esta lagartija súper desarrollada en la historia original."

 **[No todos tienen una arma de destrucción masiva sacada de un videojuego en la palma de su mano.]**

"Ese no es pretextó! Pero bueno es hora que comience la temporada de cazas de brujas." Deadpool enfocó sus ojos blancos en Cinder y empezó a caminar hacía ella.

Cinder entró en pánico, no se suponía que las cosas fueran de esta manera ya lo tenía todo planeado, pero todo se iba al carajo por la intromisión de este desgraciado. Apretando los dientes en irá empezó a canalizar todo su poder en sus manos. "¡Alejate!"

Con ese gritó la doncella disparó una gran ráfaga de fuego continua la cual se estrelló directamente contra Deadpool, pero aún con eso se podía oír el suave sonido de las pisadas, además de que el lugar dónde impacto el fuego se acercaba cada vez como se oía cada paso.

Como Cinder aumentaba cada vez más el poder de sus llamas con cada pisada que se escuchaba también su desesperación lo hacía, pero cuando los pasos se dejaron de escuchar se calmó un poco pensando que lo había hecho una vez más cenizas.

-Agarre!-

Pero esa calma no le duró mucho ya que de repente una mano carbonizada salió disparada y agarró sus dos manos luego se escucharon unos chasquidos indicando que le rompió las muñecas deteniendo su producción de fuego, pero antes de que pudieran dejar salir un grito de dolor, otra mano negra con grietas le tapó la boca dolorosamente.

Entonces lo vio, entrando en su espacio personal era Jaune con quemaduras de tercer grado, su cara estaba derretida exponiendo partes del cráneo y ambos ojos parecían un pedazo circular de carbón, pero luego vio como su cuerpo empezó a regenerase dejando caer todo lo chamuscado mientras la piel volvía a crecer y en menos de un . minuto estaba viendo cara a cara a Deadpool.

{Uy! Que asco, nos parecíamos a Ryan reynolds con todo el maquillaje cuando interpreto a Deadpool la película!"

"Yo no soy un gran fan del bronceado perra!", Cinder hizo una mueca al sentir como la presión en su boca y mano aumento. "Pero hasta aquí llegaste puta doncella!"

La doncella caída sintió como dejo sus manos en libertad, pero agrandó los ojos cuando vio una pistola de plasma cerca de su frente. "Ahora niños vamos a ver que pasa cuando disparas plasma altamente comprimido el cual puede desactivar las funciones de un paladín, en la cabeza de una mujer muy caliente!... En los dos sentidos."

Dicho eso, Deadpool mantuvo apretado el gatillo de la arma del covenant, como esta empezó a irradiar energía verde, ante eso Cinder entró en pánico intento zafarse pero Deadpool no soltó su boca, como no podía sostener nada con sus manos utilizó su apariencia para formar puñales en el aire y con un movimiento se los clavo en el pecho pero fue en vano ya que Deadpool ni siquiera se inmuto de las armas blancas incrustadas en su cuerpo.

Los ojos de Cinder se agrandaron en horror al ver como su muerte se aproxima. Pero no llegó gracias a una figura que saltó de un silurio que salió de un lado de la torre, la figura era de un joven de cabello plateado que corrió hacia ellos y le mandó una patada a Deadpool el cual esquivo saltando para atrás.

"En serió?! Acaso el autor está en contra de que mate a esa perra!", grito Deadpool, echando un ojo al que lo interumpio, lo vio mejor e inmediatamente lo reconoció. "Hey! Mercurio hace mucho que no te vemos hermano!"

 **[Ha si! El hijo del hombre que nos enseñó uno de nuestros estilos de pelea... La última vez que lo vimos, él estaba muy amargado porque su padre nos quería más a nosotros que a él.]**

{Me encantan los reencuentros!}

"Deadpool... No puedo decir que me alegra ver te", Mercurio dijo con una media sonrisa.

Deadpool hizo un puchero ante eso. "Pero si casi somos hermanos, ambos fuimos entrenados por tu padre, ¿por cierto como está?"

"Lo maté", respondió Mercurio.

"Ha bueno", Deadpool se encogió de hombros.

"No pareces muy afectado", dijo él del peló plateado.

"¿De vería estarlo?, Los dos sabemos que para tener su título de asesino tenías que matarlo, además yo no lo quería, estaba ocupado haciendo otras cosas", casualmente dijo el Arc loco.

"Si, como ser conocido como él mayor hijo de puta de la historia."

"Orgulloso de ello!", grito Deadpool con el pecho inflado. "Ahora muevete a un lado tengo que matar A esa puta", sin más preámbulos disparo la pistola de plasma.

Pero Mercurio la interceptó con una de sus balas de 'polvo' que había disparado de su pie derecho, antes de que llegarán a Cinder la cual se había levantado para dirigirse al silurio.

"Lo siento hermano pero no puedo permitir que le hagas daño", dijo Mercurio entrando en su postura de pelea.

{Traidor!}

"Ha ya veo... te la estás cogiendo, debo decir que tienes buen gusto", dijo Deadpool obteniendo una mirada sucia de Cinder, mientras se acercaba no dispuesto a dejarla escapar. "Si no fuera una doncella, yo hubiera saltado sobre ella como un animal en celó!"

"Jaune!", gritó Pyrrha en reproche, viéndose mejor después de haber tenido un descanso.

 **Theme Deadpool-MarvelvsCapcom 3.**

Mercurio comenzó atacando con una serié de patadas altas que Deadpool interceptó haciendo los mismos movimientos a la perfección como si fuera un espejo. "Al parecer la chica ex-invisible te conoce."

Deadpool se paró de manos, mandando patadas mientras caminaba de ese modo obligando a Mercurio a retroceder defendiéndose de la suela de sus botas. "Si!, Es una lástima que yo no la conozca esta sabrosa!"

El peliplateado logró hacer un barrido de pies o en este caso de manos, pero Deadpool utilizo su codo para girar su cuerpo y dar una patada de hacha pero Mercurio rodó esquivándolo.

 **[Esto parece más un baile libré callejero que una pelea.]**

Mercurio dio un salto alto para hacer su propia patada de hacha, Deadpool por otro lado se dejó caer de espaldas pero antes de tocar suelo palmeó sus manos en el cemento para recibir a Mercurio con una doble patada en su estómago mandándolo a volar, inmediatamente se teletransporto a donde hiba a caer preparando su puño.

 **"SHORYUKEN",** lo mandó nuevamente para arriba con ese puñetazo llamativo, para rematar se teletransporto junto a él en medio del aire, utilizó sus pies para acomodar el cuerpo de Mercurio para que su rostro estuviera en frente de él. "Patada voladora!"

Con eso último lo mandó fuera de la torre, pero el silurio lo interceptó, Mercurio entró pero chocó contra la puerta de metal del otro lado, escupiendo un poco de sangre se incorporó un poco sosteniendo su estómago.

"Había olvidado como duelen sus golpes", dijo él peliplateado sentándose en uno de los asientos, viendo a Cinder y Esmeralda en los asientos de conductores. "Otra vez porque no bajaste tu Esmeralda?"

"En primera porque tu conoces su estiló de pelea", dijo sin apartar la vista de los controles, pero su respuesta sólo hizo que Mercurio riera entre dolores.

"Conocer?, Ese tipo sabe tantos estilos de peleas que es tan imperdible que incluso él mismo no sabe que hace a veces", contestó con una mueca.

Esmeralda suspiro se notaba que estaba celoso. "En segunda, Neo me dijo que es inmune a todo tipo de control mental."

Cinder la miró después que se puso unos vendajes ella misma en la muñecas. "¿Te dijo el porque es inmune?", esta enojada por haber perdido contra ese tipo, pero al estar cada vez más lejos de él, recordó que cumplió todos sus objetivos por lo que al final ella ganó.

"Esta loco."

"Ho! En serió?, No me había dado cuenta", dijo Mercurio con sarcasmo levantándose la camisa, haciendo una mueca en el gran moretón que se está formando por la patada doble de Jaune.

Esmeralda frunció el ceño pero decidió ser más específica. "Según ella sus neuronas están constantemente muriendo pero a la vez más vuelven a crecer volviendo mentalmente inestable, esa es la razón por la que los poderes mentales no funcionan en él."

Cinder reflexionó esta información pero sabía que tenía que prepararse porque tenía el presentimiento que se volvería a encontrar con Jaune Arc alías Deadpool, este tenía un odió extremó hacía ella o mejor dicho para las doncellas por lo que de algún modo debe estar relacionado con la magia que ahora posee junto con el de las otras tres doncellas.

"Tendremos que investigar a los Arc", dijo Cinder de repente, ella sabía que infiltrarse en esa familia no sería tan fácil como lo hizo en Beacon ya que según los rumores todos en ese clan son guerreros poderosos inclusive los sirvientes son ex-cazadores... Tal vez no era tan sorprendente que el hombre más peligroso de la historia sea parte de esa familia.

"¿Que esta haciendo ese loco?", Mercurio preguntó, mirando a Deadpool por una de las ventanillas, ya sean alejado como 300 mts de la torre pero la figura roja todavía era reconocible.

Cinder se acercó a la ventanilla por dónde vio a Deadpool con el brazo derecho extendido sosteniendo una gran pistola que sólo los apuntaba con una... Mira... Láser...

Sus ojos se agrandaron de a alarma al reconocer la arma que mató a su Dragón grimm, rápidamente volvió a la cabina de pilotaje, con el corazón acelerado movió la palanca a la izquierda obligando al silurio a tomar esa dirección, gracias a ese cambio brusco es que pudieron esquivar esto...

-SMASHHHH!-

"Kya!", Esmeralda chilló de sorpresa.

"Rrrg!, Maldicion que es esto?!", grito Mercurio.

Cinder apretó los dientes como el mismo rayo láser que desintegró al dragón calló a sólo 5 metros de ellos, pero como se alejaban captaron algo preocupante.

"Nos está siguiendo!", Como dijo Esmeralda, el láser de la muerte los seguía dejando una zanja de destrucción en Beacon, desintegrando edificios y a grimm.

Su silurio no era muy rápido y en cualquier momento ese láser los alcanzaría, Cinder pensó con desesperación el como salir vivos de esta, fue cuando captó el lugar donde evacuaban a los civiles, sonriendo se le ocurrió como salir de aquí.

"¿porque vamos a la zona de evacuación?, A Deadpool no le va importar matar a los civiles!", Expresó Esmeralda cada vez con más pánico al ver el láser más cerca de ellos.

"A él no pero a la otra persona en la torre si le va a importar", dijo Cinder con una sonrisa maliciosa y sus dos secuaces se dieron cuenta a lo que se refería.

 **[No se si él autor sabe que aún estamos en el punto de vista de Jaune... ¿crees que deberíamos decirle el plan de Cinder?]**

{Naaa!... deja que el pequeño se divierta~}

"Jajaja! Esto me recuerda la vez que achicharre a los pitufos utilizando una lupa, Ahh~ que buenos tiempos~", Deadpool expresó con felicidad recordando lo buenos tiempos mientras perseguía al silurio con el **Martilló.**

Pyrrha ya casi completamente recuperada después de utilizar su capa roja que normalmente lleva en su cintura para vendar su talón su aura asiendo un buen trabajo en adormecer el dolor, solo pudo ver con asombro toda la devastación que Jaune esta causando, miró al cielo intentando descubrir sin éxito de donde venía ese láser, pero fue cuando observaba como perseguía a la nave voladora que se dio cuenta a donde se dirige.

"¡Jaune espera, se dirigen a la zona de evacuación!", Grito Pyrrha sabiendo que si el láser sigue su curso matará a todos los que estén ahí.

"Y debería detenerme, ¿porque?~", Deadpool preguntó, lo único que quiere es a la doncella del otoño muerta.

 **[Siempre es bueno tener prioridades.]**

La pelirroja se quedó sin palabras ante su burla, apretando los dientes le gritó. "En ese lugar están Ren, Nora, Weiss, Blake, Yang y Ruby todos nuestros amigos, si no te detienes los matarás!"

"No lo conozco, no la conozco, a esa la quiero golpear, Nyah!, Pero que suaves~, Ah cosita!... Naaaa no me importa", Deadpool se burló aún sin voltear a ver la.

Pyrrha sintió una desesperación como nunca antes, vio como el láser estaba apuntó de alcanzar el silurio hací como las vidas de los que están en la zona de evacuación. Sólo le quedaba una opción... Tenía que enfrentarse contra Jaune pero ella sabe que sin sus armas no tendrá muchas oportunidades de detenerlo.

Pero.

Bajando su mirada a su cintura vio a 'Crocea Mors', mordiéndose el labio tomó la espada y desplegó el escudó, sus pesos eran diferentes a las de sus antiguas armas pero tenía que acostumbrarse rápido ya que vio el láser a sólo unos metros de llegar a la zona.

Con una mirada decidida, apretó los dientes y se lanzó al hombre que aún ama incluso si ya no es él mismo.

 **[Uy... No le va a gustar esto, creo que si debimos advertirle.]**

{Naaa!, Mientras más loco y furioso mejor!}

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Con Ruby y los otros)

Hace unos momentos.

"Imposible, imposible, imposible!", Weiss se repetía no creyendo lo que acaba de ver. "No puede ser verdad, Jaune debió de haber manipulado el vídeo!"

"Weiss por favor tienes que calmarte!", Ruby intento calmar a su pareja, pero hizo una mueca al ver como Weiss la miró con las cejas fruncidas.

"Ruby tu también debes de ver lo absurdo que es esta situación, una cosa es que le perforen la cabeza para que se recupere por su regeneración!, Pero ya es absurdo que haya sido desintegrando y luego devorado pero aún así no esté muerto!" Weiss grito su punto.

Los presentes no pudieron refutarla, pero no hay forma de negarlo cuando lo vieron todo en el holograma. Primero muchos sintieron que se les levantó un pesó del hombre cuando a Deadpool lo volvieron cenizas pero después ese pesó regreso con varias toneladas de más al ver como Deadpool regreso literalmente de la muerte. Y demostrando más de su naturaleza inhumana al reírse de esa forma enfermiza, cuando fue devorado por el grimm gigante muchos casi vomitaron al ver como este salía con el ácido carcomiendo su cuerpo pero como demostró las otras veces este se recuperó como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

"Tal vez él es realmente inmortal", Blake dijo mientras pasaba la mano por el cabello de Yang la cual parecía tener pesadillas.

"Ahora tu Blake?, él no puede ser inmortal, debe haber una explicación lógica de como es que volvió", Weiss insistió con terquedad.

"Entonces parte te la cabeza buscándola", contestó simplemente la fauno, ella ya no quería estar en este lugar por más tiempo pero tenían que esperar a que los silurios regresen.

Weiss iba a decir otra cosa pero Ren habló primero. "¿Que esta haciendo ahora?", Mirando a Jaune él cual parecía buscar algo de su espalda.

Todos ahora vieron como Deadpool sacó una especie de pistola, apuntó al grimm y no pasó nada solo lo marcó con un punto láser. Pero viendo la torre desde donde estaban vieron como nubes negras circularon alrededor de ella.

"¿Que es es-"

-SMASHHHH!-

Weiss no termino de preguntar ya que un rayo láser gigante se estrelló contra el grimm Dragón, fue tanta la fuerza de impacto que incluso tembló el suelo donde estaban. Tanto estudiantes, profesores, soldados y civiles quedaron boquiabiertos al ver como ese láser caído del cielo atomizó al grimm destruyendo de paso gran parte de la torre.

...

...

...

"Oh dios mío...", Era no único que Weiss podía decir, ella y todos. Nunca pensaron que esa pistola de aspecto voluptuoso de Deadpool fuera capaz de tal destrucción y lo peor es que nadie sabe como es que funciona.

"Mató al grimm en un instante... ¿Que clase de arma es esa?", Ruby preguntó a nadie en particular intentando entender cómo algo así, vino del cielo como si él mismo Monty hubiera dado su juicio divino.

"Esto es malo si esto se trasmite a todo Remmant, habla pánico que atraiga a más grimm", todos entendieron lo que Ren dijo, ya que esto significa que Deadpool puede utilizar tal arma en cualquier zona poblada, nadie está a salvo de ese loco.

Vieron como Jaune enfrentó a Cinder, caminando hacia ella aún con la poderosa ráfaga de fuego que le seguía lanzando, pero una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca les fracturo las muñecas a la doncella y la agarró de la boca apretándola para que no gritará, una escena bastante brutal. Luego sacó una pistola que parecía más tecnológica que sus armas, pero antes de que pudieran matarla llegó un silurio del cual salió una figura conocida que rescato a Cinder.

"Debí suponer que él y Esmeralda son parte de esta conspiración", Weiss frunció el ceño junto con Ruby.

Después de una charla rápido empezaron a pelear notando que sus estilo casi se parecían, pero mientras ellos luchaban, Cinder subió al silurio pero inmediatamente la nave tuvo que maniobrar para atrapar a Mercurio el cual fue enviado a volar fuera de la torre, cuando se alejaron la nave cambió Bruscamente de dirección evitando por poco el láser que salió de cielo y este comenzó a seguirlos como el silurio se dirigió...

"¡Mierda, viene para acá chicos!", Sun grito en pánico viendo el rayo láser de la muerte acercándose a ellos.

Blake agrandó los ojos, levantándose tomó con cuidado a Yang. "¡Hay que retroceder, Sun ayudarme a llevar a Yang!", El fauno mono asintió tomando con cuidado las piernas de Yang y empezando a retroceder del láser.

Ren se levantó con dolores y ayudó a Nora a levantarse poniendo uno de sus hombros al rededor de él y la sostuvo de su cintura ayudándola a caminar. Ruby y Weiss no tuvieron ninguna lesión por lo que se alejaron ayudando a sus amigos heridos conformé el láser gigante se acercaba más.

Mirando a los lados vieron a los estudiantes y civiles tomando su ejemplo y corriendo lejos de su muerte.

Pero todos sabían que no podían ir muy lejos sin los silurios ya que la zona de evacuación esta al final del precipicio.

Todos vieron en cámara lenta el silurio de Cinder pasando por encima de sus cabezas, luego vieron el rayo láser a sólo unos metros de ellos notando lo imponente y aterrador que parecía de cerca. Muchos cerraron los ojos preparándose para su muerte.

...

...

...

Ruby abrió un ojo luego ambos viendo como el láser desapareció y el silurio de Cinder se alejaba cada vez más de Beacon, ante estos eventos sólo pudo preguntar. "¿Que pasó?"

"Pyrrha ella lo hizo...", Nora dijo señalando la pantalla holográfica, todos voltearon para ver donde señalaba y agrandaron los ojos al ver quien los salvó.

Pyrrha Nikos con el escudó de 'Crocea Mors' en alto y la espada apretándola con fuerza, estaba parada en el antiguo lugar de Deadpool mientras que este ahora estaba tirado a unos metros de la pelirroja como si un coche lo hubiera atropellado.

"Como se esperaba de Pyrrha", Weiss dijo simplemente con alivió.

"Esto es malo"

El grupo volteó a ver a Ren el cual parecía preocupado, con Blake copiando su expresión.

"Pyrrha esta sola contra el hombre más peligroso de la historia", Blake dijo con seriedad, haciendo que todos se den cuenta que es cierto, y en ese mismo momento vieron como Deadpool se levantaba.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Con Jaune/Deadpool)

 **[Por alguna razón siento que está situación es muy irónica.]**

Deadpool se levantó sacudiéndose la cabeza, tambaleándose un poco se enderezó. "Que mierda!, ¿Alguien apuntó el número de placas del coche que me atropello?"

"Lo siento Jaune, pero tenía que detenerte", Pyrrha se disculpo, se sentía mal por haber atacado a Jaune pero no se arrepentía ya que salvo las vidas de sus amigos y civiles inocentes.

Deadpool se quedó parado sin hacer ningún movimiento hasta que su mente unió los puntos, agrandando los ojos blancos de su máscara, volteo para ver a dónde fue la doncella.

"Ahhhhhhhh!", Dando un jadeo afeminado poniendo las palmas de sus manos en sus mejillas como una dama, vio como el silurio de Cinder sólo era un pequeño punto que se perdió de vista detrás de unas montañas escapando con éxito.

{Noooo!, Nuestra venganza indiscriminada!, ¿porque Monty, autor, porque?!}

Pyrrha debe decir que se puso un poco nerviosa al ver como Jaune pasó su mirada del silurio a ella en repetidas ocasiones hasta que por fin se rompió.

 **Re:Birthed-Kagamine Rin y Len.**

"Maldita puta!", Grito Deadpool teletransportandose en frente de la pelirroja dando una oscilación con Muramasa, pero se sorprendió un poco al ver como la espartan bloqueo su espada de alta frecuencia con una espada de doble filo. "Sabes lo difícil que es encontrar a una de esas cuatro perras?!"

Pyrrha apretó los dientes sintiendo la increíble fuerza detrás de ese ataque pero aún a si se negó a dar marcha atrás. "Si hubieras seguido habrías matado a nuestros amigos!, ¿acaso no te importa?!", Por primera vez la pelirroja le gritó con irá al chico que le gusta.

El lunático con su mano izquierda desenfundó la espada de Adam, con un agarre inverso la levantó y la dejó caer en dirección a la cabeza de la pelirroja, pero esta rompió el contacto con la otra espada y levantó el escudó a tiempo logrando desviar la punta de la espada, aprovechando la apertura dio un paso adelante golpeando a Deadpool en el pecho con el escudó asiéndolo derrapar unos metros obteniendo un poco de distancia uno del otro.

[ **Impresionante, se nota que está chica es una mejor luchadora que Cinder, sino fuera por el poder de la doncella seguramente ella hubiera ganado.]**

Deadpool se enderezó para nada afectado por el golpe, tronado su cuello miro a Pyrrha. "Te voy a decir esto sólo una vez... **Yo no los conozco a ninguno!** ", Con eso dicho sacó una granada de fragmentación, quitándole el seguro la arrojó a la espartan.

Eso tal vez no fue una buena idea ya que Pyrrha utilizo su 'apariencia' de polaridad deteniendo la granada en pleno aire y se la volvió arrojar a Deadpool, este cuando la vio en frente de su cara sólo pudo pronunciar. "Wow..."

-BOOMM!-

Pyrrha se protegió detrás del escudo de la familia Arc de cualquier escombro, ella misma no podía creer que le allá hecho eso a Jaune, pero como una guerrera sabe que en una lucha a muerte tiene que dar todo lo que tenga... Además de lo que ha visto hasta ahora, el chico que le gusta no moriría por algo como eso.

Cuando la nube de polvo se esfumó, hizo una mueca al ver como la cara de Jaune estaba toda desfigurada así como su pecho todo ensangrentado, pero tal como otras veces su regeneración extraña curó todo, lo único que faltaba era la máscara notando que sólo tenía una pedazo en el ojo izquierdo que casi ni se notaba por el mechón de pelo rubio, al parecer la máscara se auto-repara con más lentitud que el resto de la ropa.

"En serió?, acaso eres un versión sexy de capitán América y Magneto!", Grito Jaune mirándola con su frío ojo azul, entendiendo que el magnetismo será un problema mando sus pistolas, un cuchillo y la espada de Adam a su inventario, dejando solo a Muramasa con él. "Bien, con eso debe de bastar."

Pyrrha no sabía el como hizo desaparecer sus armas pero lo dejo pasar, esta noche ha visto a Jaune hacer muchas cosas que desafían la lógica, en cambio tomó su postura de combate al ver a Jaune acercarse con esa espada eléctrica de filo carmesi, haciendo una prueba intento utilizar su 'apariencia' en ella, pero fue rechazada al parecer esa katana cuenta con su propio campo electromagnético, ahora entendía porque fue la única que no desecho.

Rápidamente bloqueo una oscilación vertical de Muramasa con el escudó, sin perder tiempo la pelirroja mando una estocada a su pareja pero este la bloqueo con la espada carmesi. Con movimientos rápidos cada uno atacó, bloqueando y contraatacando, que dando en un punto muerto hasta que la espartan tuvo que saltar para evitar un barrido de pies del loco.

Retrocediendo del rubio, Pyrrha uso su magnetismo para levantar un gran engranaje y lanzarlo al lunático.

Jaune al ver el engranaje acercándose agarró su katana con ambas manos entrando en una postura samurái, concentrándose observó como el engranaje se desacelero antes de que lo golpeará.

 **[Cuando superamos los límites del cuerpo humano, no sólo obtenemos una mayor fuerza física, si no también una mejora significativa de todos nuestros sentidos como la vista.]**

Jaune empezó a cortar en un montón de cuadros al gran engranaje, una vez estuvo satisfecho el tiempo para él volvió a la normalidad observando como los pequeños pedazos de metal caían al suelo inofensivamente, sonriendo al ver la cara sorprendida de la pelirroja ya que para ella es como si se hubiera movido en faltas de definición.

{Eso fue un homenaje a **Raiden!,** Te amos hijo de perra Destripador!}

"Tengo curiosidad en saber de dónde sacaste esa espada y el escudó, viste como mi Muramasa corto fácilmente atraves del metal... Pero esas armas que portas ni si quiera tienen un rasguño", Jaune realmente estaba intrigado hasta ahora no había encontrado material que su katana carmesi no pudiera atravesar.

Pyrrha se descolocó un poco, mirándolo con esperanza le respondió. "Su nombre es 'Crocea Mors', una reliquia de la familia Arc, su actual dueño es un chico amable que sueña con convertirse en un Héroe."

{Urg! Ahora esto se puso sentimental, mientras esto términa me voy a ver RWBY chibi, así que no me molesten.} -sonido de pisadas saliendo y una puerta cerrándose.-

El rubio miró a la pelirroja sabiendo lo que intentaba hacer por lo que decidió bajarla de su nube. "Un Héroe?, Ese chico si que debe de ser un completo imbécil al querer ser algo que sólo se ve en los cómic baratos y mangas shounen."

La espartan lo miró con tristeza ante esas duras palabras. "¿Como puedes decir eso de tu sueño?, Jaune tu eres él líder del equipo JNPR, él chico más amable que he conocido en mi vida, el chico!... que dio su vida para salvar la mía..."

 **[Haaa~, pobrecita le voy a tocar una canción con el violín más pequeño del mundo.]**

Jaune normalmente diría bromas crueles pero por alguna razón decidió contarle la verdad a la pelirroja para que está no persiga el fantasma de un chico que nunca existió. "Mira hermosa así es como están las cosas: hace cinco años fui emboscado y no se lo que me hicieron cuando por sorprendente que sea en creer me noquearon, la próxima cosa que se, es que despierto cinco años después en un estadio abandonado."

"¿Que quieres decir?", Pregunto Pyrrha temiendo lo que trataba dar a conocer.

"En los cinco años que estuve inactivo, desarrollé un alter-ego que vivió ese tiempo por mí y aún que los dos seamos Jaune Arc, él que conociste como tú dijiste murió protegiéndote, dejando que la personalidad original ho sea yo despertará", Ahora sonriendo diabólica como Pyrrha agrandó los ojos viéndose miserable.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de levantar la espada para bloquear un arco de Muramasa cuando Jaune se teletransporto enfrente de ella, apretó los dientes intentando mantenerse firmé viendo como el rubio la miraba de forma asesina con una gran sonrisa.

"Aún si es el mismo cuerpo, mismo aspecto, misma voz, los dos somos seres totalmente diferentes. Jaune Arc, él chico del que te enamoraste esta muerto, y al que estas viendo ahora es a... **Deadpool",** término oscuramente ahora con la máscara cubriendo la mitad de su rostro.

Con dos movimientos rápidos desarmo a Pyrrha y levantado la pierna derecha dándole una patada en el estomago enviando a la pelirroja a estrellarse contra un pedazo de pared.

[ **Mmm, convenientemente siempre hay trozos de pared lo suficiente grandes como para que nadie se caiga de la torre.]**

Pyrrha tosió un par de veces recuperando el aliento, intento levantarse pero volvió a caer ya que la herida de su talón se volvió abrir, se quedó ahí sentada levantando su cara al oír el sonido de un arma recargándose, miró a la forma intimidante de Jaune sosteniendo una escopeta.

Ella ya sabe lo que va a pasar pero ya no intentaría defenderse, se notaba en su expresión el como ya de dio por vencida, suavizó los ojos al ver el arma apuntándole en la cabeza. Dejo escapar una suave sonrisa ante lo irónico de la situación, él mismo chico que le salvó la vida ahora es quien va a quitársela.

Pero aún así no lo odia, diganle idiota pero esos son sus sentimientos. Empezó a recordar todos los momentos que tuvieron juntos, en especial el del baile en donde se puso un vestido para hacerla sentir mejor... si buenos tiempos.

Levantó la cara para verlo, ahora solo su ojo derecho era visible con la máscara ya casi cubriendo todo su rostro, dándole su mejor sonrisa cerró los ojos y le dijo dos palabras desde el fondo de su corazón antes de que jalará el gatillo.

"Te amo."

-Bang!-

.

.

.

.

.

.

No estaba muerta.

Pyrrha abrió lentamente los ojos mirando un pequeño cráter a su lado donde probablemente se desvió la bala, levantando lentamente su rostro y agrandó los ojos al ver algo que le tocó el alma.

Primero se vio el ojo blanco izquierdo de la máscara de Deadpool, pero lo que la conmovió y sorprendió fue como él ojo derecho tenía un poco curvada la ceja melancólicamente, ahora en vez un ojo muerto este tenía brillo donde se podía reflejar y lo más importante...

-Goteo,goteo-

Las lágrimas caían libremente de ese ojo, continuamente ese liquido salado salían de las esquinas del quién es declarado como un monstruo en piel humana.

Bajando lentamente la escopeta, Deadpool dio media-vuelta alejándose de la pelirroja sin decir nada.

Pyrrha al ver esto alargó su mano al ver se incapaz de levantarse. "¡Jaune por favor no te vayas!", Grito con las fuerzas que le quedaban, la fatiga por fin poniéndose al día con ella.

Deadpool se detuvo inclinando un poco la cabeza a la izquierda pero no volteó a ver la, reanudando su camino salto de la torre desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche.

"No me dejes...", murmuró Pyrrha antes de caer a la inconsciencia, lo último que distinguió fue la figura de un hombre con capa acercándose a ella.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Con Pyrrha)

En la casa de Ruby: dos días después de la caída de Beacon.

Los rayos del sol pasaron atraves de una ventana, iluminando la cara de una chica pelirroja, esta se movió un poco abriendo lentamente los ojos, parpadeando para acostumbrarse a la luz de la mañana, una vez que la luz ya no la molestaba miró alrededor intentando averiguar donde estaba, viendo que estaba en una habitación con paredes de madera, con un estante de libros donde podía ver figurillas de grimm y dos camas, ella estando acostada en una.

Asiendo a un lado la manta se sentó en la cama, notando que ya no tenía puesto su ropa de batalla sino una camisa blanca y un pantalón corto, reconociendo este equipo como el que Yang normalmente utiliza de pillamas.

"Ahh!", Se escuchó un jadeo.

Mirando a la puerta vio a Ruby sorprendida, saliendo de ella, la chica de ojos plateados corrió hacia ella dándole un gran y doloroso abrazó.

"Estas despierta, estas despierta, estas despierta!"

"Ay, ay ,ay."

Ruby la soltó rápidamente al oír sus gruñidos. "Lo siento, lo siento!"

Pyrrha sonrió suavemente para nada enojada. "Esta bien Ruby, no pasa nada por cierto, ¿donde estamos?"

"Estamos en la isla de Patch o mejor dicho en mi casa, vinimos aquí tan pronto como mi tío Qrow te trajo, todos estábamos tan preocupados al ver que no despertabas, ah lo siento debes estar hambrienta, ¿quieres que te traiga unas galletas?" Ruby le respondió rápidamente.

"Agradezco tu oferta, pero primero, ¿sabes donde está mí ropa?", Pregunto no sintiendose cómoda utilizando las prendas de otra persona.

Ruby asintió, utilizando su velocidad sacó la ropa de Pyrrha de una cajonera y de otra sus tacones y armaduras. "Aquí tienes ya están limpias, cuando termines de cambiarte ven a la sala, Nora y Ren han estado muy preocupados por ti."

La espartan asintió viendo como la chica de puntas rojas salía de la habitación. Una vez se cerró la puerta, se cubrió la cara con las manos aguantando sus ganas de llorar cuando recordó todo lo que pasó, sacudiéndose la cabeza la espartan se vistió con su ropa pero sin la armadura, vistiendo solo una camiseta roja, su falda negra pero sin la capa y el emblema que normalmente lleva, unas medias largar con sus zapatillas y por ultimo su casco dorado en su cabeza.

Una vez lista salió del cuarto, caminando por un pasillo se dirigió a la sala siguiendo unas voces conocidas, una vez llegó vio a Ruby hablando con un adulto de cabello rubio y ojos púrpuras por su similitud con Yang, este hombre debe de ser él padre de las dos hermanas. Deslizando su mirada vio a Ren y Nora sentados juntos en un sofá largo, con esta última saltando a ella una vez la vio.

"Pppyyyrrrhaaa!", Grito la chica de pelo naranja abordándola haciendo que casi caigan al suelo. "Estaba tan preocupada!"

La pelirroja sonrió devolviéndole el abrazo antes de alejarla. "Estoy bien Nora, gracias por preocuparte."

Nora asintió felizmente antes de volver a sentarse, entonces notó a Ruby acercándose con su padre.

"Es bueno que por fin despertarás pequeña, todos estos niños, incluyendo a mis hijas han estado muy preocupadas por ti", Taiyang dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Ruby obteniendo un puchero de ésta.

Pyrrha sólo inclinó un poco la cabeza en respetó. "Gracias por dejarnos usar su casa."

Taiyang meneó la mano con desdén. "No hay problema cualquier amigos de mis hijas siempre serán bienvenidos en esta casa, así que puedes sentarte mientras voy a preparar el desayuno", dicho esto él hombre de cabello rubio se dirigió a la cocina.

Para no contrariar al padre, tanto Pyrrha como Ruby se fueron a sentar al sillón mediano, observaron como Ren oprimía su 'pergamino' antes de cerrarlo dejando escapar un largo suspiro.

"¿pasa algo?", Pregunto Pyrrha.

"No hay señal en todo Vale, desde que la torre 'STTC' fue derivada nos quedamos aislados, Ruby quería saber si nos podíamos comunicar con Weiss para saber cómo está", Ren contestó dejando escapar otro suspiro cansado.

"Espera, donde está Weiss?"

"Su padre se la llevó devuelta a Atlas, con la tensión que hay entre los reino pensó que estaría más segura con él", Respondió Ruby con tristeza.

Nora levantó las manos. "Yo sigo diciendo que debimos romperle las piernas!"

"Nora no..", reprendió Ren obteniendo un puchero de la chica.

Pyrrha asintió antes de acordarse de la Y y la B del equipo RWBY. "¿Que paso con con Yang y Blake?"

Ante esa pregunta Ruby se entristeció más, pero le contestó de todos modos."Mi hermana se está recuperando mientras que Blake esta con ella cuidándola."

"¿Algo le pasó a Yang?", La pelirroja preguntó con preocupación.

Ruby se mordió el labio inferior dudando en responder pero de todos modos tenía que saber. "Deadp-Jaune... Él le rompió... Los brazos con un martillo", contestó sin mirarla.

"EH...", Pyrrha no supo que decir ante esto, miró a sus compañeros de equipo para ver si era verdad, pero lo confirmo al ver como Nora desvió la mirada y Ren solemnemente cerró los ojos. Bajo su mirada a su regazo apretando los puños mientras digería esta información.

"Puedo verla?"

Ruby la miró con simpatía, asintiendo le señaló donde estaba la habitación de Yang, dando un gracias silencioso se paró y camino al cuarto de su amiga.

Una vez estando enfrente de la puerta de madera, tocó un par de veces, no tuvo que esperar mucho cuando la puerta se abrió por una fauno de cabello negro ahora mostrando sus orejas de gato probablemente porque nadie en está casa es un racista.

"Adelante", dijo simplemente Blake, haciéndose a un lado para que pasará, una vez entró cerró suavemente la puerta y fue asentarse en una silla junto a la única cama.

Los ojos de Pyrrha se enfocaron en la chica de cabello rubio sentada en su cama, lo único que arruinaba su apariencia es que tenía ambos brazos enyesados.

"Hey Pyrrha, me alegra que por fin despertarás", Yang le sonrió pero se notaba que no lo hacía con la misma energía y alegría de siempre, ahora parecía más forzado.

"Gracias... Tu... ¿Estas bien?"

Ante esa pregunta la sonrisa de la chica de ojos púrpuras desapareció, bajando su mirada a las sábanas blancas las observó con melancolía.

"Entonces... se nota que no estoy bien", dijo con tristeza.

"Lo siento..." dijo la pelirroja, ¿que otra cosa podía decir?

Yang meneó la cabeza. "No te disculpes, tu no tiene la culpa de nada... es sólo... que no me había sentido tan impotente desde que era una niña pequeña."

"..."

"Además, tu debes de sentirte peor al saber la identidad del que me hizo esto", dijo Yang, mirándola a los ojos.

"Entonces ya sabes", dijo Pyrrha, bajando la cabeza.

"Blake me mostró los vídeos, si no fuera por eso no creería que él chico vómito es él hombre más peligroso del mundo... Incluso ahora es difícil de creer que ese idiota adorable sea ese monstruo", Yang término con una sonrisa amarga.

"Espera, ¿vídeos?", Pregunto la pelirroja.

"Jaune grabó todo en vivo y lo transmitió a todos los reinos, ¿como lo hizo si la torre 'STTC' ya había sido destruido?, Nadie lo sabe pero esa es la razón por la que hay una gran desconfianza entre los gobiernos", Blake por fin habló después de observar toda la interacción en silencio.

"..."

"..."

"Creó que el desayuno ya está, te traeré un poco Yang, vamos Pyrrha", Blake se levantó junto con la pelirroja, la rubia asintió en silencio pasando su mirada para ver el paisaje por la ventana.

Como las dos chicas salieron del cuarto, caminaron en silencio hasta la cocina pero Blake se detuvo para mirar a la pelirroja a los ojos.

"Se lo que vas hacer a primera hora del día de mañana, no te voy a detener pero como una amiga sólo te digo que no pongas tus esperanzas demasiado alto. En el cuerpo de Jaune vivían dos almas pero la del chico que conocimos murió dejando solo el alma de un monstruo. Todos vimos lo que sucedió al final pero eso no significa que aún esté ahí, así que ten cuidado porque la próxima vez la bala realmente podría atravesar tu frente. Sólo te digo esto porque te considero mi amiga y no quiero que te hagas daño", Blake término, tomando un gran respiró sintiendo la garganta un poco seca al no estar acostumbrada a dar discursos pero tenía que decirlo por el bien de la espartan.

La fauno de pelo negro dejo a la pelirroja con sus pensamientos, Pyrrha se quedó un momento parada antes de seguir a Blake a la cocina, una vez llegó vio a sus amigos sentados en unas sillas alrededor de la mesa, a excepción de Blake viendo que está agarró dos platillos y se dirigió nuevamente al cuarto de Yang para ayudarla a comer.

Así pasó el resto del día en relativa tranquilidad, charlando con sus amigos, estos le informaron lo que había sucedido los dos días que estuvo inconsciente.

Ya con el cielo oscurecido, Pyrrha se encontraba en el cuarto de Ruby mientras que Ren y Nora se quedaron en el cuarto de huéspedes. La espartan observaba el paisaje nocturno atraves de la ventana hasta que escucho la puerta abrirse, volteo para ver a Ruby con su pillama puesta, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su cama sentándose en ella antes de mirar a la pelirroja con preocupación.

"¿Estas bien, Pyrrha?, Si algo te preocupa sabes que puedes decírmelo."

La espartan miró cabizbajo, soltando un suave suspiro fue a sentarse en la otra cama para estar frente a frente de Ruby, dudo un momento antes de hablarle a la chica dos años menor que ella.

"Dime Ruby... ¿Tu viste la cara de Jaune después de que fallara el disparo?"

Ruby ya tenía el presentimiento que estarían hablando de Jaune por lo que no le sorprendió. "No... Solo vimos con horror cuando disparo pensando que realmente te había matado, pero gracias a Dios no lo hizo."

Fue también cuando sintió de nuevo esa extraña sensación en los ojos pero desapareció tan pronto como se dio cuenta que Pyrrha todavía estaba viva. Le contó de esto a su tío Qrow antes de que se fuera, él adoptó una expresión sería que normalmente no usa con ella, entonces le contó el porque tenía esas sensaciones.

Todavía no podía creer que tenga un poder especial en sus ojos plateados que heredó de su madre.

"El estaba llorando..."

Ruby salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar lo que dijo Pyrrha. "¿He?"

"Vi como estaba llorando de su ojo descubierto, este ya no me miraba con frialdad sino con el brillo que estoy acostumbrada a ver en él, pero noté como estaba sufriendo al ver la lágrimas en su ojo", dijo Pyrrha, mirando sus manos entrelazadas.

"¿Crees que él Jaune que conocemos aún existe?", Pregunto Ruby, si su amiga pelirroja creé en eso entonces ella también creerá que pueden traer a su amigo devuelta.

Pyrrha se acordó de lo que Jaune y Blake le dijeron, que él chico dulce que conocía sólo era una personalidad que dejó de existir, pero ella no se rendirá, al conocer la existencia de las doncellas se dio cuenta que hay muchos misterios en Remmant, historias de fantasía que pueden ser verdad y una de ellas tal vez explique lo que le pasó a su primer amor.

"No lo sé, pero aún así quiero saber la verdad", Dicho eso la pelirroja se acostó en la cama cerrando los ojos cuando Ruby apagó la luz.

Al día siguiente.

Pyrrha se encontraba afuera de la casa de sus amigas a primeras horas de la mañana, vestida con su equipo de combate y con 'Crocea Mors' descansando en su costado derecho, pero antes de que pueda alejarse escuchó la voz de una niña conocida.

"¿Vas a alguna parte sin nosotros?"

La espartan volteó y sonrió suavemente, al ver a Ruby, Ren y Nora listos para ir con ella.

"Pensamos que necesitarías un poco de ayuda!", Grito Nora recargando a 'Mjölnir', en su hombro.

"El viaje a la casa de los Arc será largo y peligroso, pero tal ves ahí encontremos respuestas", dijo Ren mientras se acomodaba una mochila con provisiones.

"Dejé una carta explicando a donde fuimos", Ruby se acomodó su caperuza con nerviosismo sabiendo que estará en problemas una vez regresé.

Pyrrha negó con diversión, empezaron a caminar a su próximo destino dejando solo las hojas de otoño detrás de ellos.

 **Fin.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Gracias por leer este oneshot estúpidamente largó, si llegaron hasta aquí les agradezco ya que demuestra que por lo menos lo hice lo suficientemente bien.**

 **Esta idea quería sacarla de mi cabeza después de ver el final de la tercera temporada de RWBY, un final que odie y ame al mismo tiempo. ¿Porque Pyrrha, porque?! Urg... lo siento por eso.**

 **Hubo unos cambios como que Yang no perdió un brazo pero acabó con ambos rotos, para que su personaje se desarrolle como pienso que será en el cannon. También Blake no huyó y se quedó a lado de su amiga, porque Adam esta muerto y no tiene la culpa de lo que le pasó a Yang como piensa que la tiene en la historia original. Y lo más importante... ¡Pyrrha esta viva, ella siempre estará viva en nuestros corazones!**

 **Tal vez haga otro oneshot como secuela cuando salga la cuarta temporada pero eso será hasta, hasta, hasta, hasta mucho después.**

 **Una vez más gracias por sus comentarios.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Prólogo:**

(Con Jaune/Deadpool)

?

"Ja! Pensaron que no tendría mi última escena?, Pues la tengo porque yo soy el protagonista de esta historia!", Deadpool gritó, mientras caminaba sólo por un bosque desconocido, utilizando un machete para despejar él camino.

Pasando el último árbol entró en una zona abierta donde sorprendentemente había una gran casa de tres pisos de estiló occidental, un campo de fuerza abarcaba toda la casa para evitar que los grimm la destruyan.

"Hogar dulce hogar, han sido años desde la última vez que estuve aquí pero para mí sólo han sido unos días", sacando su 'pergamino', tecleó unas claves, asiendo que se habla una apertura en la cúpula de energía permitiendo que pasé atraves.

{-sonido de una puerta abriéndose- (Ya regresé perras!, ¿Que me perdí?}

"Han sido tres días, ¿tanto duro RWBY chibi?", Deadpool preguntó, llegando a la puerta, tecleó la contraseña para abrirla.

{No, pero me puse a ver todas las temporadas de 'RedvsBlue', la verdad no se porque la gente dice que ver eso te da tendencias homicidas... Por cierto, ¿Tienes el cadáver de la pelirroja?}

Jaune se detuvo un momento antes de abrir la puerta y entra en su casa. "No quiero hablar de eso, ni hoy ni nunca."

Desde que entró y llegó a la sala de estar, supo que había algo distinto, según recuerdo el color predominante en las paredes era rojo y negro, pero ahora son de rosa y café en el fondo.

 **[Esto tiene el nombre de Neopolitan por todas partes.]**

Antes de que pudieran hacer un comentario, escucho un zumbido familiar en su espalda.

-FLUN!-

Lo siguiente que supo es que tenía una espada delgada atravesando su pecho, parpadeando al sentir el dolor, se dio la vuelta con todo y espada para buscar a su atacante pero no vio a nadie.

 **[Hey, mira más abajo.]**

Bajando la Cabezo miró algo que no esperaba.

Una niña.

Una niña pequeña que apenas le llegaba a las rodillas.

Una niña tan linda que los pedófilos tendrían una ereccion con tan solo verla.

{Esa descripción fue tan insultante que me dan ganas de matarte, pero a la vez me dio gracia.}

Ignorando eso, la niña tenía el pelo rubio lacio hasta la cintura, piel blanca de porcelana, tenía los ojos de diferente color uno rosa y el otro cafe algo que le recordaba a cierta mujer de baja estatura. La niña llevaba puesto un vestido de princesa Rosa con volantes de color rojo y cintas de diferentes colores. Con todo eso la niña casi parecía una muñeca.

Deadpool observó como la niña se le quedó viendo con expectación como si espera algo, pero con el maldito dolor en el pecho no podía concentrarse. Agarrando la espada se la sacó del pecho derramando sangre en el piso.

Miró a la niña esperando ver la asustada por la sangre, pero se sorprendió como la niña empezó a sonreír al ver como su piel y traje se regeneraban. Con una expresión de absoluta felicidad como si fuera su cumpleaños, la niña hizo algo que Incluso él encontró increíble.

-FLUN!-

La niña se teletransporto apareciendo enfrente de él, echando sus pequeños brazos alrededor de su cuello, enrollando sus piernas en su pecho le dio un abrazo de oso y por si fuera poco grito.

"¡Papiiiiii!"

"..."

{...}

 **[...]**

Siempre hay una primera vez para todo y por Primera vez Deadpool se quedó sin habla como la niña flotó su cachete contra el suyo en absoluta felicidad. Saliendo del shock, tomó a la niña de la cintura y suavemente la bajo al piso, agarró su máscara y se la quitó para que los ojos azules vacíos cumplan con los ojos rosa y café brillantes de inocencia.

Jaune se pasó una mano por el cabello. "Haber niña, ¿porque creés que soy tu padre?"

La niña lo miró con confusión asiéndola lucir más adorable. "Papi es papi, mamá me dijo que Deadpool aparté de tomar su virginidad también la embarazó y nueve meses después yo nací. Mamá siempre me dijo que un día aparecerías en la televisión asiendo puro #$ che des&# re, entonces ese sería el momento que regresarías a casa, ¿por cierto papá como #$ &%dos te llamas?"

"... No se que me sorprende más, que Neo halla predicho eso o que le enseñará un vocabulario tan colorido a una niña pequeña", Jaune dijo después de un guardar silencio, viendo como la niña lo miraba con emoción sólo pudo suspirar. "Mi verdadero nombre es Jaune Arc."

"Jaune... Arc..", la niña de cruzó de brazos lindamente repitiendo su nombre antes de que una gran sonrisa estalló en su cara, echándose a reír, se alejó dando vueltas deteniéndose un metro lejos de él, agarró su vestido con las dos manos estirándolo un poco e inclinarse como una princesa.

"Me da mucho felicidad en finalmente conocerlo padre, yo soy su hija Vainille Arc actualmente tengo cuatro años."

Jaune aplaudió ante la introducción, ya que se presentó con todo el gramur de la realeza, a un que hay algo de verdad, despues de todo si estuvieran con su antigua familia seguramente su hija sería trata como una princesa.

Dejo de aplaudir cuando se acordó de algo insignificante. "¿Porque me atravesaste el pecho con una espada?"

Vainille le respondió con alegría. "Mamá me dijo que hiciera eso para saber qué no eras un impostor!"

"Y si fuera otra persona?", Pregunto con una ceja levantada.

"No te preocupes padre sólo te he confundido veinte veces y siempre me deshago de los cuerpos dándoselos de comer a los grimm", respondió alegremente como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

{Ni cinco minutos de conocerla y ya la quiero más que a nada!}

 **[Lo mismo conmigo.]**

Jaune miró a los ojos de su hija antes de que sonriera locamente, esta niña es igual a él y a Neo, disfruta matar y no siente remordimiento en hacerlo.

Rápidamente tomó a su hija dándole un gran abrazo haciendo círculos con la niña riendo en diversión, después de unos minutos se detuvieron entonces la niña pregunto.

"Papa, ¿donde esta mamá?"

Jaune se encogió de hombros. "No se la última vez que la vi, ella estaba practicando paracaidismo."

Vainille imitó el gesto de su padre. "Ah bueno, seguramente estará bien", se encogió de hombros.

 **[Con cada minuto que pasa la quiero más.]**

Dejando a la niña en el suelo, Jaune fue a buscar unas cosas. "Bien Vainille se una niña buena mientras papá busca su equipo para cazar brujas y luego ir tras la bruja mayor de nombre **Salem"** , término maliciosamente.

La niña siguió a su padre hasta el sótano donde tenía un montón de armas de destrucción masiva que ella siempre a querido usar. "Papi puedo ir contigo?"

Jaune se detuvo, un hombre nunca dejaría a su hija ir a lugares peligrosos, pero él no es un padre normal. "Claro que puedes!", Tomó a su hija en brazos, esta soltando un gritó feliz.

Además su hija parece haber heredado muchas cosas de él y su madre, esto sería una excelente oportunidad para entrenarla.

"Ahora Vainille vamos a terminar este oneshot de la forma más cliché posible", aclarando su garganta Jaune empezó a reír históricamente. "Jajajajajajajajajaja!"

"Jajajajajajajajajaja!", Vainille con una cara adorable de confusión imitó a su padre, engrosando su Voz.

"Jajajajajajajajajaja!"

"Jajajajajajajajajaja!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

{¡Ja, los hice leer esto que no contribuye nada para la trama!}


End file.
